<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【GB】王室亲卫（白魔x枪刃） by whitepoplar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754887">【GB】王室亲卫（白魔x枪刃）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar'>whitepoplar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>兔女白魔x人男枪刃<br/>女攻男受</p><p>预警：拟犬，语言羞辱</p><p>2.16第一次更新，虐菊，鞭打，恋足倾向，舔穴，让兔姐姐穿了2B衣服真开心<br/>2.18更新，腿交<br/>2.21更新，轻微放置play，阴茎束缚，尿道棒，干性高潮，虽然大多只是肉，但我还是热烈安利大噶来吃我的这对CP，康康这个技能名系列的文，他们有那——么真<br/>2.25更新，反攻，搞女人，没啥预警，黑暗过去提及算吗，甜蜜的H<br/>3.13更新，拟犬，肛塞尾巴，尿道，羞耻play，失禁<br/>3.28更新，异物插入，醉酒，瘙痒，榨精</p><p>谁也不能阻止我搞黄色，垃圾肖战再给爷爬快点，有多快爬多快<br/>终于写完了，手机打字真的太难了，我好想我的键盘。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【GB】王室亲卫（白魔x枪刃）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我微博：西瓜正中挖一勺</p><p>虽然除了GHS跟看别的太太GHS啥也不会……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>将绳圈随意挂在手边的抽屉把手，维埃拉轻扯了一下牵引链，起身拍了拍人类的肩膀，在他耳边轻声细语，“跪下。”<br/>于是枪刃的身体就飞速地落下去，他对这类司空见惯的命令总是执行得很迅速，毫不迟疑，这让白魔有点欣慰的同时也让她有点遗憾。<br/>枪刃跪下的身体带起了一阵轻微的冷风，卷上了白魔的脚背，她低头，所在的视角却只能看到枪刃貌似乖顺垂下的眼帘。也懒得去猜测他现在眼睛里是全然冷淡还是能有一丝隐约兴奋了，她命令枪刃脱衣服，做事一板一眼的男人于是开始脱自己的衣服，依然动作流畅，连接到后颈的链绳被他的动作牵拉，在空中轻轻摇荡……<br/>枪刃突然停止了动作，僵直了脖子。<br/>落到地上应着重力随意堆叠在一起的，是白魔的外袍。<br/>又一层衣料落了下去……<br/>白魔像蝶翼般的肩胛，收束的纤腰与挺翘的臀部，撤去宽大衣袍的遮蔽，全部一览无余地展现在抬起头的枪刃面前……<br/>白魔脚腕一旋，转过身来，“别愣着，继续脱。”<br/>枪刃望着她正摆出不满表情的秀丽脸庞，又忍不住溜去看她丰满的乳房，白魔的深色长发随意搭在胸前，更衬得她肤色胜雪，胴体在灯光下好像发着光。<br/>真是欺骗性十足，明明是个魔鬼，却长着天使的面孔。<br/>“惊讶什么，我不该在你面前脱衣服？”<br/>枪刃莫名心虚地低下头，熟练的脱衣动作却有些心不在焉……<br/>“抬头。”<br/>再一抬头，却猛然撞见一对弹动着的双乳，白魔脱下乳白色的文胸，枪刃意外地发现她这次里面穿的还挺朴素？<br/>“看着我。”<br/>枪刃躲闪的眼神被制止，他终于肯正视了那坦荡裸露在空气中的淡粉色乳头，这样看其实并不显得多么放荡，反而意外有几分圣洁的味道，只是枪刃自觉心思不纯，唯恐让那些淫邪的念头冒头而不敢去看而已。<br/>单手托起一边的乳房，宛如堆高了雪峰，白魔高低抬放了手指，满满握在掌间的乳肉就颤巍巍的微微抖动起来……<br/>“看吧，尽情看我的身体，不用避讳，因为我……”<br/>不知何时已经走到枪刃面前，不知道何时跪坐下来，她啾地亲上男人的嘴唇，纤细手指搭上结实的肩膀，缓缓地滑到背后慢慢圈紧，把自己的气息送入对方口腔，丰满的胸脯也贴上了对方胸膛，悠长地呼吸着，感觉时间的流动被放缓了无数倍，她知觉如此敏锐，能感受到枪刃温热口腔的每一点微小颤动，如琴音在她的脑海弹拨。<br/>因为她是真的，真的动心了，不止身体的欲求……<br/>迷迷蒙蒙，酥酥麻麻，漫过心房的感情，在白魔的嘴唇远离枪刃之后，仍然用甜蜜浸润着他，牵引着他迷惑地问出，“因为什么？”<br/>意料之中的，白魔噗嗤一笑。<br/>他真是个傻子，他知道这看起来有多傻，但是……<br/>白魔的唇蜻蜓点水般轻巧的一触，才将分开的嘴又碰在了一起，从那带着花香的唇中吐出了比花香更迷人的句子。<br/>“因为我爱你。”<br/>就是这句。<br/>如春风吹化了薄冰的湖面，枪刃表情倏然生动起来，连他自己也不曾发现，微不可察地轻扬起嘴角，温柔了眉眼。<br/>不是不知道，只是无论如何都想听白魔亲口说出来，他需要这个，想听到这个。<br/>会不会有点太腻了？非常的，不像他，但是……<br/>在这个只有他与白魔两个人存在的空间，他不做众人的盾牌，不当团队的保护者，只是想彻彻底底为一个女人着魔，为她的魅力所俘获。他渴求着白魔的爱意，甘愿为此奉献一切，如同飞蛾向火。<br/>正在他为此疑惑的时候，白魔凑到他的耳边，灼热吐息灌入耳孔，“你要的温情告白，满意吗？”<br/>迷乱的心绪稍微冷却了些热度，然后白魔轻笑，再次启唇，用黏腻如蜜糖般的声音在发愣的他耳边补充，“不过，是真的。”<br/>“……”他还真是轻易地被白魔耍弄，即使一早知道这维埃拉的性格也是一样。<br/>“快点脱，别磨蹭。”毫不客气扯下枪刃的裤子，白魔起身，朝他挑挑眉，“别想太多，我换个衣服而已。”<br/>果然被看出来了。<br/>为自己的胡思乱想而羞赧，枪刃加快了脱下自己衣服的速度，虽然毫不意外，但刚脱下内裤就迫不及待般跳出来的阴茎还是让他耳朵有点发热。<br/>一边虽然长袍很舒服但穿久了也会腻这样的感叹着，一边开启了装备箱，白魔取出一条黑色连衣裙，回头问枪刃，“我穿这件给你看好不好？”<br/>看到她拎着裙子回头，枪刃条件反射般的仰了一下身体，过了一会才慢腾腾点点头。<br/>不过没等他点头，白魔早就翻了翻眼睛，“我干嘛要听你的，人家现在就是想穿新衣服嘛。”<br/>就算不好也好，她就是这么霸道，不过那有什么关系，枪刃觉得白魔穿什么都好看。<br/>虽然他依然想不通白魔为什么换个衣服还要连内衣一起换，但直觉告诉他问出来会显得很蠢，所以在白魔换好衣服之前，他脱光了自己，然后像截木头一样戳在那里，看白魔换衣服。<br/>她为什么一举一动都这么诱惑，还是只是在他看来是这样？撩起长发的动作，整理裙摆的样子，躺到沙发上，翘起自己修长的腿拉上丝袜，再套上长筒靴……<br/>维埃拉第一时间站到穿衣镜前照了照自己，这才回头去看被她拴在一边的枪刃……嗯，没必要问了，下体的反应已经出卖了他。<br/>黑丝与高筒靴之上，白魔一截白皙的大腿在摇晃的分叉缺口下若隐若现，连指尖都用手套遮住不漏分毫的上半身，胸前却唯独开口露出了一部分饱满胸部，那双乳之间凹缝的阴影如此迷人，让枪刃感觉自己的眼睛都要陷入进去……<br/>皮靴的高跟踏着地面的声音清脆，像是一下下敲打着心脏般，一下比一下重，白魔她向枪刃走来，黑色漆皮包裹下显得过于纤巧的脚腕，让枪刃有些怀疑那是否还不及他的手臂粗。<br/>白魔提着一条软鞭，危险的气息朝他逼近……<br/>软皮鞭的鞭稍柔软地抖动着，看起来是那样无害，而枪刃呼吸发紧，几乎不敢抬起眼睛。<br/>走到枪刃面前弯腰，白魔在他的脖子上摸索了一阵，冰冷的金属已经被男人的体温煨暖，让她察觉到一丝灼热。取下之前随意挂到一边的绳圈，牵引链被拉扯，发出一阵琐碎的金属碰撞声，牵着枪刃的耳朵也动了动。<br/>“转过去。”<br/>受着意识指挥的身体肌肉发僵，有些运转不灵，枪刃挪动膝盖的动作稍有些迟缓，就在他觉得白魔手里的鞭子要抽上他后背的时候，他用上手臂轻撑了一下地面，终于转了过去。<br/>脚尖抵地，大腿与上身挺直，他摆着标准的跪姿背对着白魔，等待着，柔软而纷乱的触觉抚上他的后背，让他紧张地收紧肌肉，然而白魔只是拿着鞭子在乱晃，完全没有打他的意思。<br/>始终放不下心的感觉更让人难受，谁知道火辣辣的痛觉会在哪一个他所松懈的时机袭击他。<br/>脖子上的锁链被白魔向后拉扯，一环套一环的金属圈随着牵引链的收紧露出了隐藏的獠牙，圆润的金属触角竖立起来，嵌入他的脖颈，他睁大了眼睛，忍不住想伸手摸一下那奇怪的项圈，被白魔厉声制止。<br/>“放下你的爪子，小贱狗。”<br/>白魔坐了下来，让身体陷入柔软的沙发椅，温柔抚摸着扶手所披毛毯上洁白绵密的羔羊毛，她抬脚踏上枪刃脊背，拉紧了手中锁链。<br/>无情的拉扯让金属触角更深地刺入脖子，刺痛感让枪刃感觉脖子上好像缠满了荆棘，会慢慢收紧的荆棘，让他的呼吸都携上了灼热的痛楚。白魔的脚掌踏着他的背，鞋跟钉上他的脊椎，致命部位的刺痛感，锁链的拉扯让枪刃不得不向后仰头，这已经不止是对白魔的驯服，而是……<br/>乱动的话，真的会死的……<br/>身体响应起的强烈危机感正如此告知。<br/>“刺激链，这是驯服猛犬的特制项圈，据说再凶再不听话的狗戴上也会乖的像小绵羊，我猜对人也管用，你感觉怎么样？”<br/>他脖子上套着的竟然是训犬用的项圈。<br/>“可我没有……”在金属触角的挟制下，枪刃艰难从喉咙间挤出的话被掐断。<br/>“是的，你没有不听话，我只是扯着玩一下。”脚依然踏在枪刃脊背，白魔手拉着牵引链左右摇荡，将疼痛与窒息感一同圈紧，勒进枪刃颈部……真是毫无道理的责罚。<br/>泠泠一阵脆响，随枪刃反弓的身体向前扑倒，金属链像一条冷冰冰的毒蛇贴到他的背上，白魔放开了牵引链，但枪刃颈上的刺痛却依然一跳一跳，随着心跳脉冲，警醒着他不应该对这小东西放松警惕。<br/>他是被控制着的，身体随他人玩弄，链子的另一头就攥在白魔的手心，轻轻一动就轻易能让他堕入地狱，或者……<br/>或者飘上天堂。<br/>从枪刃鼻腔里发出轻微而模糊的呻吟，犹如午后晒太阳的懒猫在打呼噜。听出了他隐秘的愉悦，白魔挤进枪刃两腿之间的脚往前探了探，又抬了抬，隔着靴面，她的足背被枪刃胯间的体温所熨烫，似乎能感觉到沉甸甸的精囊与前面硬挺起来的肉柱，她抖了抖脚。<br/>然后枪刃夹紧了双腿，紧紧夹住了白魔从他胯间探出，亵玩着他性器的脚，鞋底边缘的胶皮刮划着大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤，他躬腰轻轻喘息，低头望着那光洁的黑漆皮鞋尖被他漫溢的情欲玷污，可疑的水渍泛着光。<br/>“怎么？”白魔足尖轻翘，弹起枪刃下体的阴茎也跳了跳，“你的鸡巴是不是又硬得流水了，这么点刺激就要发骚？”<br/>猛然抽走了被温热肉体紧夹的脚，白魔又一脚将枪刃踹倒，“给我趴着。”<br/>在枪刃小腿上蹭掉水渍，白魔站起身，在枪刃背后移动了两步，步伐轻盈，交错犹如舞步，她弯腰，两手指尖抚着枪刃腰的两侧，在对方紧张且兴奋的动作反应下抚唇轻笑，仰身倒回沙发里，让柔软海绵托起她的臀与腰，再抬眼去看四肢着地的枪刃，他一定还为预想的侵犯并未发生而困惑茫然。<br/>分明并不知晓自己接下来会遭受如何的对待，却乖巧地伸直双臂手撑地板等候，准备接受白魔给予的一切，这样的枪刃似乎并不适合这样面目狰狞的项圈。<br/>他应该套上软皮革的项圈，还挂一块心形吊牌，写上他的狗名，再剪去爪子，滑稽地盛装打扮，就像贵妇最喜欢的那一款。白魔这样想象着，突然觉得很可笑。<br/>胶皮拍打的轻响之后，她再次抬脚，高跟靴子的前掌踩上男人的臀部，又换了个角度斜过来，浅淡的灰尘足迹印上光裸皮肤，男人的屁股被她当做擦脚软垫似的踩踏……<br/>然而屈辱只是这残酷行为的前奏而已，仅仅用尖端轻触了触枪刃的穴口，激起那褶皱条件反射收缩，男人的意识还未懂得任何事情，她就狠狠地踩了进去，把尖细锐利的高跟整个摁进柔软的穴道。<br/>枪刃身体往前移了移，闷哼一声后便咬住下唇，忍住了更多的呻吟声泄露，身体的颤抖却由轻转重，柔软甬道对鞋跟的锐利边缘实在适应不良，他感觉像是被一把尖刀捅进了下体，割开了身体。<br/>他光着屁股趴在地上，被白魔踩踏，被她用鞋跟插进屁眼里奸淫，直到从突如其来的疼痛中稍能分神思考，强烈的屈辱与更为强烈的受辱快感就凶猛地扑向他。然后白魔的脚踩住他的屁股开始耸动，那坚硬的，光滑的，上粗下窄的，侵犯他身体的异物，那双纤细美丽的足下踩着的鞋跟，在凶狠虐待着他，而他却用自己的身体去描摹。<br/>白魔搅动的动作如细小刀片在切割带起痛楚，他整个人都似乎套在了那锐利的鞋跟上，随着那搅动舞蹈，于痛楚中涌出快慰，承受了太多癫狂的情绪，他浑身颤抖，腿部的肌肉更是因为痛苦而轻微抽搐起来。<br/>“被这样虐待也能爽，你可真是个不折不扣的……”不满足于仅仅只是旋转脚跟让那些棱角转动，白魔微抽出一些再猛力捅进去，扬起了手中的鞭子，在一声拍击皮肉的脆响中，火辣辣的痛感，吻上了枪刃的背，“贱货！”<br/>“啊——！！”<br/>松开了几乎被自己咬烂的下唇，枪刃狂叫着，射得身下满地湿渍，连自己身上都溅上细小的液滴，让他感觉自己湿漉漉的，染满了淫乱的气息。<br/>从背斜划到腰，鞭痕慢慢浮现出艳丽的红色，白魔抬脚扯去鞋跟上的安全套，对软了腰正大口喘息的枪刃下令，“把牵引链递过来。”<br/>抓了枪刃反手递来的链子，却没有立即取走，白魔快速地捏住枪刃往回缩的手掌指端，治疗师揉搓着他柔软的触感让枪刃大脑一麻，手臂轻抖了一下，想要缩回，却不敢动弹。<br/>白魔终于放过了他，将牵引链收回，以相同的长度在手掌中折叠，当金属链被折成短短一束，白魔把它们递出去，像是在献出一束鲜花，“别咬嘴唇，来，把这个叼住。”<br/>来不及疑惑一直坐在后面的白魔怎么知道的，枪刃迟疑片刻后接过锁链咬在嘴里，对他的乖巧表现白魔奖励性质地摸摸他的头，男人柔软的发顶摸起来很舒服。类似摸狗一样的对待让枪刃有些抵触，然而白魔的温柔却让他难以抗拒。<br/>“哦对，差点忘了这个。”<br/>头顶两侧细小的压力划下来，然后被细细的东西箍住了脑袋，白魔贴心地给出一面镜子，虽然飞速撇开了视线，但枪刃还是把戴在他头上的茸毛耳朵看得一清二楚。<br/>细心整理了枪刃的头发将发箍的底部盖住，让那对竖起来的狗耳朵看起来更逼真地像是从头上长出来那样，白魔又在假耳朵上摸了几道，感叹道，“怪不得你老是喜欢摸我耳朵，原来别人的兽耳摸起来这么舒服。”<br/>分明没有被抚弄身体的任何一部分，枪刃却好像真的被白魔抚摸了一样觉得耳尖发热，才发现唾液浸透了口中层叠锁链的空隙快要滴落，他使劲吮吸了一口，回收了满嘴铁锈味，嘟哝着问了一句话。<br/>“你说什么？”<br/>“……”<br/>虽然因为马上醒悟了而拒绝复述，但维埃拉却依然凭借优良的听觉信息整理能力而听懂了他的问话。<br/>“猫魅？”她勾起嘴角，“你这是……在吃醋吗？”<br/>“他们哪能跟你相比？”<br/>又愣了楞后，她捏住人类真实的耳朵，在耳廓上轻轻勾画，笑着说，“你可是我的真命天子呢。”<br/>黑色紧身手套的布纹摩挲着耳朵，隔着一层手套传来的，白魔指尖若有若无的温度，让枪刃心脏酥麻，他羞惭地埋下头，也顺势躲开了那仿佛在蚕食他理智的诱惑源。<br/>随着低下的脑袋，假耳朵被放下一些角度仿佛有了几分沮丧的味道，这恰到好处的生动，让白魔不禁默默感叹这挺直的狗耳朵果然很配他。<br/>按照白魔的指示放平了双脚，脚背紧贴地面，臀部靠近脚，枪刃抱住双臂伏下身，额头贴地，躬身将自己的背部完完全全展露。口中锁链的两端也在地面上堆积起来，发出窸窣的声响。<br/>“乖狗狗，做的很棒，这就来奖励你。”<br/>然后软鞭空挥的清脆声音就让枪刃绷紧了身体。<br/>背上方才的长长鞭痕还火热的痛着，他恐惧却期待着，更多，更多的……<br/>“唔！”<br/>第一鞭挥下，随着清脆的皮革抽打皮肉的响亮一声，枪刃身体一颤，牙齿咬紧了锁链。<br/>白魔停顿一会，仔细欣赏了枪刃那宽阔的，因陈旧淡疤痕而显得有些沧桑的后背，在鞭伤下着了新鲜红色的过程，枪刃在疼痛下收紧的肌肉也慢慢舒缓下来。<br/>然后再挥鞭，平行于上一道鞭痕，疼痛再次咬上枪刃的身体，以人类的皮肉磋磨它的牙齿。<br/>自上而下的鞭打开始倾泻下来，犹如在空白布面上作画练习素描，红色鞭痕一道道平行印上枪刃躬起的背，渐强的喘息与抽气声开始从鞭打的空隙显现，牵引锁链在枪刃嘴里被咬得咯咯作响，被津液所浸满，释出又咸又苦的滋味充溢了枪刃口腔，即使在他奋力吮吸下也仍然有部分顺着两侧漏出来，滑下来，与他额头的冷汗一同沾湿地板。<br/>枪刃浑身冷汗，汗液的润湿让他接触地面的身体部位渐渐打滑，发软的身体难以支撑，规整的姿势也开始松散歪斜……<br/>稍停了一下骤雨般落下的鞭打，白魔探头看了看，毫不客气地揭露，“又硬成这样了？这么喜欢被鞭打吗？”<br/>暂停的鞭打带来的不是喘息之机，反而所有鞭伤的痛感，在这时刻全部聚齐，涌上来，一道一道的，一点一滴的火，联结成一张欲望的网，将枪刃捕获。他颤抖着，口中锁链的节扣之间互相磕碰，发出细微的哒哒声，白魔注视下的阴茎也硬得发涨，一跳一跳的动，下面腿间也被洒上了淫液。<br/>最后反手的狠狠一鞭，贯穿了所有平行的斜线，与它们交叉串联，将所有痛感快感都一齐引爆，欲望的网呼啦燃烧，每一根线上都窜出火，火海将枪刃囫囵吞噬。<br/>他是怎样浑身绷直射出了，洒得胸前腿间一片白浊，怎么连下巴都沾上了星星点点的腥液，一片空白的大脑已经记不清楚。只顾伏在地上，在高潮后飘飘欲仙的余韵中休憩，以及忍受并不会那么快速随时间消退，变得越发锐利清晰的冷冽疼痛。<br/>然后白魔走到他身侧，带起的轻柔微风似乎带着甜甜的花香，她的手指像春风，轻柔抚摸着枪刃，从他的发顶、后脑，到后颈，沿着脊柱<br/>一路抚摸，模糊难懂的咒文轻诵，将过多的疼痛驱离……<br/>跪伏于地的枪刃像个虔诚的信徒，沐浴在治愈之力的以太中受到净化，重获新生。<br/>白魔取下他颈间牵引链的接扣，把已经被沾满津液的链子卸下，勾着食指牵住他，让那些金属触角又重新张开爪牙。<br/>“转过来。”<br/>笨拙地跟着白魔的牵引转圈，颈间的刺痛与轻微的窒息感带来的耻辱让他大脑有些发热，白魔轻扯了两下没有牵动，有些无奈地摸摸他的毛绒耳朵，再次命令，“再往前一点……”<br/>奇怪，这狗狗耳朵还真的莫名惹人怜爱，尤其是枪刃看起来很不乐意地摇头试图避开，就更加让人起兴趣了，又多摸了两下白魔才坐下来，掀起自己的裙摆，拇指勾住内裤边，利落地把它褪下来，抬脚小心取下放在一边，不理会近在咫尺的枪刃越来越僵直的脊背，她微微岔开双腿，身体往前移了移，问，“会舔吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>真伤脑筋……<br/>白魔无声叹了口气，“没事，我教你……”<br/>“会。”他声音也僵硬，被羞耻感压得音量低低，像是从牙缝里挤出来这个字。<br/>“诶？”真会还是假会啊？偏头注视了一会枪刃低得只剩一颗毛脑袋的头，白魔有些怀疑。<br/>算了……<br/>牵过枪刃的双手放在自己的腿上，枪刃肉眼可见的紧张让白魔都有些不自在起来，“那开始吧。”<br/>枪刃的头钻进裙摆之下她的腿间，脸颊蹭着内侧，短发扫过腿面，带着潮气的呼吸让她小腹绷紧，呼吸也急促了些……<br/>这是，动情的，白魔的气味，与清雅的花香有别，沾染了堕落的微微腥臭，却更为惑人。已经无法再屏住呼吸，探入白魔腿间的他被这气息灌满鼻腔，心里更充满了心上人为自己动情的幸福与激动。<br/>她为我着迷。<br/>被湿润舌头舔上私处，白魔忍不住颤抖一下，鼻子发出模糊的哼声。枪刃跪在地上，双手搭着她的大腿，身体前探，舔舐着她小穴渗出的蜜液，鼻尖轻拱让她有些发痒，真的非常类似向主人撒欢的宠物狗。<br/>被欲望牵引，白魔挺直身体，更加展开了双腿，枪刃的舌尖拨开她的阴唇，在阴蒂上轻轻点按……湿润的舌尖，在那里上下拨动，旋转画圈……<br/>白魔的身体颤抖起来，肌肉从小腹收紧到大腿，小穴也仿佛呼吸一般地一张一翕……<br/>她望着埋头于她腿间的看不见表情的枪刃，对他熟练的动作感到几分惊讶和疑惑。<br/>“唔……”白魔喘息着夹紧了大腿，小穴又吐出了几滴蜜液，渐渐被情欲所迷，她撑在身体两侧的手臂抽出一只放在枪刃的头顶抚摸他。乖巧“大狗”显露出几分凶猛，双手由搁放变成抓握，紧攥住白魔裹在长靴下浑圆的双腿将它们分开，把那蜜穴渗出的微咸用舌面尽数舔去，他意乱情迷，呼吸凌乱，直到白魔摸他的头才稍微清醒。<br/>“轻一点。”<br/>休憩的间隙白魔在那只狗耳朵上用力地捏了两下还不解气，想着真是讨厌，这家伙在哪里学得这么熟练，整得她浑身发软，这么狼狈。<br/>想着必须要作弄一下枪刃，白魔扔给他一根涂好润滑液长长的硅胶假阴茎，犹如扔出一根肉骨头，“拿去，粘在屁股下面，剩下的不用我说了吧？”<br/>硅胶道具底部有个吸盘，枪刃把它放在自己身下粘好，缓缓下坐……两脚之间的那圆柱借着润滑撑开穴口，一点点压入枪刃的身体。直到臀部重新贴合了脚跟，他才慢慢吐出一口气，身体被道具插入扩开撑满的感觉让他有些羞涩又有些兴奋，放松下来的他不自觉伸出舌头舔了舔自己的上唇，吃到了一些白魔方才留下的味道。<br/>不自觉的小动作却被白魔轻易捕捉，斜睨他一眼，“没尝够？”<br/>“……”<br/>说着撩起裙摆，白魔站起来，向前一步抓住枪刃的头发把他摁在自己胯间，“再给你一次机会，舔！”<br/>毫无准备的枪刃猛然口鼻被埋入湿滑的软肉之间，一时有些惊慌，不过白魔的命令由不得他发愣，他跪坐在地上努力压下腰仰着头，舔舐白魔的小穴，难受的姿势与间歇的窒息让他大脑里的画面有些闪断，后穴却随着吸气一下下夹紧，白魔踢了踢他，“屁股也动起来。”<br/>看他这样实在不方便，白魔又推开他，让他仰着上身，手臂在身后撑着地，一下下挺腰令玩具阴茎在后穴里抽插。挺翘的阴茎就暴露在白魔眼皮子底下，随着他挺腰的动作上下摇摆，袭遍全身的羞耻让他有时禁不住要停下来歇歇，就着后穴深深吞入阴茎的饱胀感微微颤抖，不过看他那面色潮红眼神迷离的样子却不像是在休息。后背渗出汗液，沾染了仍留有疼痛的鞭打伤口刺刺得疼，却只叫他浑身发痒，涌起难耐的欲望。<br/>“瞧你那副下贱的样子。”白魔轻打了他一巴掌，深陷情欲的枪刃却难以给出什么反应，白魔干脆再次骑到他的脸上，把枪刃的脑袋罩进自己裙底，“被我的玩具操的屁股直哆嗦，还不快服侍一下我？”<br/>跪坐仰头的枪刃面部朝上，舌头卷起一个圈，戳进白魔的小穴里，敏感穴道被湿滑的软舌侵入，白魔轻喘一声身体一沉，双腿越发夹紧了些。“别停下，继续动。”<br/>枪刃重新开始挺腰让硅胶玩具在他身体进出，同时白魔也跟着他的律动沉浮身体，枪刃因情欲而急促的呼吸喷洒在她胯间，把溢出蜜液的穴口吹得发凉，而湿热的舌头又很快去温暖它，白魔小穴的收缩也渐渐变快，然而就在她渐渐进入状态的时候，枪刃的动作却突然停顿了。<br/>白魔撩开裙子，粗暴地扯开他，几乎要揪掉枪刃几根头发，勉强压住满腔怒火不悦道，“干什么？”<br/>被清液沾湿满脸的枪刃双眼紧闭，眉头紧皱还咬着牙，脸色红得不行，像是承受着难以忍受的耻辱，知道白魔在低头看他，还下意识朝白魔裙底钻。<br/>一瞬间的恼怒与不解后，白魔弯下腰，果然看到了有趣的场景。<br/>原本应该紧紧吸在地上竖立着的玩具，现在歪歪斜斜倒成了一个斜角，却还被枪刃的双脚夹在中间，在身体羞耻的颤抖中才缓慢地完全倒下来……<br/>原来因为底座的吸盘被柱身流下的润滑液沾湿，在地面的位置始终有些滑动，对这个问题不好意思诉说，枪刃一直忍耐着，用脚背紧贴地面的双足夹住玩具固定位置，然而抽插自慰的动作却挤出越来越多的液体，让他的脚侧也开始打滑，加上方才的动作太过激烈，终于碰歪了吸盘弄倒了玩具，因为没了熟悉的插入，枪刃愣了一下。<br/>似乎弄清了原委，白魔取下硅胶玩具的过程还被枪刃的条件反射双脚夹紧所阻碍，看那两脚之间的皮肤都有了夹紧玩具被嵌入的凹陷，白魔的笑声几乎让枪刃想要死过去。<br/>再重新骑上男人的脸，腿间夹紧的枪刃脸颊已经热得发烧，想着枪刃是如何忍着羞耻夹紧双脚让道具操屁股，一边试图掩盖尴尬，还要一边为她服务，白魔兴奋极了，骑在枪刃脸上挺身，尽情享受着男人唇舌的侍弄。然后终于在一次刺激阴蒂的小心轻咬与弹拨后潮吹，腥液喷到枪刃的嘴里跟脸上，逼得他睁不开眼。好一会，白魔才吐了口气，慢悠悠从男人身上下来。<br/>“先休息会，你歇好了叫我……别瞎逞强，你不累我还累着呢。”<br/>躺在宽大沙发里半眯起眼睛，维埃拉将交叠的双腿互换了位置，补充道，“在哪里用什么姿势休息就随你喜欢好了。”<br/>“那我能抱着你吗？”枪刃盯着维埃拉纤细的腰身，眼里有流星擦亮天空闪出的火光。<br/>“哈？？！”<br/>“没什么……”自觉逾越一般的，他侧趴在地上，头枕手臂在白魔脚边团成一团，模仿犬只的动作让白魔内心掀起一阵波澜。<br/>这是一个十分取悦她的姿势。让强者臣服于脚下，甚至摆出一副宠物的样子，这感觉永远让白魔愉悦，然而她并没有这样要求……<br/>“枪刃？”<br/>地上趴着的“狗狗”转头看她，平平静静的眼里只有淡淡的疑惑，并看不出任何委屈或受辱的痕迹。<br/>他是在自由的意志下选择这么做的。<br/>白魔突然有些后悔刚刚只顾着惊讶，而没有及时思考枪刃的请求了。<br/>她勾勾手，示意枪刃把头靠过来，触摸到那头顶毛发的时刻，那种神秘的令人颤栗的幸福感就顺着手掌流遍了全身……<br/>这是……猛兽的臣服，冷漠强者唯独对她展现的依恋。<br/>“休息好了么？”白魔的手放在枪刃头上，忍不住可耻地打破自己之前让枪刃掌握时间的话，显露出几分急切。<br/>枪刃点了点头，头顶的狗耳朵前后摇摆了几下。<br/>“站起来，让我看看你。”<br/>枪刃站起来，脖颈还戴着那狰狞的项圈，不着寸缕站在白魔面前接受过于专注的注视让他有点拘谨，表情也有些僵硬。<br/>看战斗风格肆意张扬的枪刃这样的表现实在有趣的很，虽然明知原因，但白魔还是恶意地取笑了他，“干嘛啊这副样子，这么不情愿呢，我可是随便你看的欸。”<br/>“看着我。”在白魔的轻斥下，枪刃望向治疗师的眼睛，那冰蓝色带着几分戏谑的眼眸，像月光一样蕴着淡淡冷意。<br/>白魔的视线在他身上滑动……仔细地，专注地，带着凉意一寸寸抚过他的脸、胸膛、小腹……但又不像是在寻找什么，那目光带着毫不掩饰的侵略意让枪刃有些不舒服。<br/>“你在干什么？”<br/>对他的问题哑然了一会，白魔清清嗓子，用林鸟一般优美的嗓音吐出淫邪的句子，“当然是在用眼神强奸你。”<br/>“我在想怎么操你的嘴，把你的胸肉拎起来玩弄，掐你的乳头，虐待你的腹部……”<br/>原来那种不舒服的感觉是这么回事……<br/>白魔笑吟吟地看着眼前的男人在她的话语引导下飞速发散了想象力，在她目光注视下呼吸急促，心跳加速。<br/>嗯哼，现在开始，沐浴在她目光下的枪刃，一定有了很多糟糕的想像。那想像中的受侵犯场景，在白魔刻意带上几分恶意的邪笑中变得仿若真实。<br/>真实情况并非如此，白魔只是在欣赏他的身体而已，也许偶尔有些邪念，但枪刃的反应实在好玩，让她忍不住就这样作弄了他一下。<br/>白魔目光所到之处，枪刃的身体不自然的拧动，发热，自从知晓“真相”，他看着白魔的眼神就开始躲闪……才一会时间就不止脸颊，全身都发起了低烧，简直就像身体真的被什么无形的东西亵玩过一遍一样。<br/>目光滑到了下身，白魔唇角一勾，枪刃的眼神更是飞速闪动了一下，瞬间读懂了那没有出口的轻嘲，他羞耻得双颊通红，仅仅只是被看着，居然兴奋成这样，实在是……<br/>白魔绕着枪刃走动起来，却不离开视线，像是欣赏一件展览品，男人身上隆起的肌肉略方，与女性的圆润柔美不同，更少脂肪更多肌肉的臀与腿，清晰的肌肉线条充溢着生命的力量，这纯净的美却被背部的交错鞭痕染上了糜乱的气息。<br/>从背后盯着那深邃诱人的臀缝，挺直并拢的双腿，白魔耸动了下自己的兔鼻……<br/>这略方的臀部真是性感的要命，快速穿戴好假阴茎扣紧了胯骨上的搭扣，白魔手搭上枪刃肩膀，声音发沉，“腿并拢。”<br/>然后枪刃的脚跟被轻踢了下，“笨，并腿不是脚，我教你，脚要这样，脚尖抵在一起……后跟展开……对，再开点……嗯，然后膝盖碰紧……”<br/>“……”这奇怪的姿势让枪刃感觉自己像个忸怩的小女孩。<br/>“手放在膝盖上。”<br/>“……”这下更像了……<br/>没等他去细品这份羞耻，后背轻柔的触感把他的注意力一下拉扯过去，先是一点点一下下的碰，像是……亲吻，再是潮湿温热的舔弄……<br/>“唔……”<br/>白魔的舌头蹭过他的伤口，然后又痒又痛，但更多是心动的感觉冲入脑海。温暖湿润的舌头在他受鞭打的伤痕上拖曳而过，分明是又激起了细密疼痛，但却让他莫名安心，像是被温柔的抚慰了，枪刃的脑子嗡嗡，不自觉加深了呼吸，白魔手仍然搭在他肩上，双肩像是覆着仅仅不过一件披风的重量……这温柔令他心脏震颤的同时，又叫他焦躁得口舌发干。<br/>好奇怪，明明还没有被侵入，他却好像已经被狠狠操过一般，身体敏感地不像话。<br/>然后硬硬的柱状物抵在他腿间，磨蹭着他腿根与臀下那几片最柔嫩的皮肤，终于明白这样的姿势有何作用，明明是拢着双腿，却因为脚跟外翻而股肉淫荡地朝后展开，一副似拒还迎的样子，枪刃羞耻得脖子勾下，又很快因为白魔在后背伤处用力的反复舔弄而猛然伸直……<br/>因为鞭打而有些肿起的伤处被治疗后仅仅略有擦伤，但破损的表皮在舌面一遍遍擦过的刺激下还是研出细小轻微的刺痛感，像辛辣的味道，称为痛苦还不够格，反倒用快感折磨着他。白魔捏着他颈部两侧宽厚的肌肉，缓慢地挺身，将阴茎送入男人会阴下面两腿之间的缝隙……紧绷的大腿肌肉让插入受到些许阻碍，而兴奋感却更因此升腾起来，白魔掐住枪刃肩颈的拇指按紧了些。<br/>并非入侵后穴的动作显得很柔情，枪刃的神志太过清楚反而觉得十分难为情，他能感觉到那缓慢的抽插进出擦过他大腿内侧痒痒的感觉，根部的囊袋拍打着他的腿根，发出一下下的肉体撞击声。之前因为吞入玩具而沾上的少少一点润滑液，也因为顺重力流淌而被蹭到了白魔的柱身上，让抽插的过程变得一半干涩，又一半润滑，像是被侵犯但更像是被戏弄的感觉让他羞耻夹紧的大腿肌肉也颤动起来。<br/>腿间缝隙的嫩肉时轻时重地压住白魔的阴茎，快感通过精巧的以太装置传递到神经，白魔渐渐灼热的呼吸吹拂过枪刃后颈，然而这刺激实在不够，“快，帮我……”<br/>白魔抓起枪刃的手，放在自己那穿出双腿之间戳到前面的龟头上，“撸它。”<br/>白魔夹杂气音不稳的声调让枪刃有些晕晕乎乎的，拢住阴茎的手不知所措地轻轻捋动几下，急得白魔地在背后咬他，“撸！不是让你摸它，用点力，你平时自己怎么解决的？”<br/>加力的撸动后白魔的声音让枪刃有些难以承受了，白魔一声声的惊喘像猫爪，一下下把他的神志抓乱。<br/>“嗯……那里弄湿一点，我不舒服。”<br/>也是，因为反复的粗粝摩擦，枪刃能感觉到自己大腿内侧已经被摩擦地有些发麻发痛，虽然道具不会受伤，但白魔会觉得不舒服也是当然的，正要沾一些唾液，白魔却绕过手臂，在枪刃半硬的阴茎上蹭了蹭，不管男人因此而躬起脊背粗重的喘息，把渗出的前液抹到自己的前端，简短下令，“继续。”<br/>“轻一点。”<br/>一直不愿低头的枪刃现在不得不看着自己，在白魔的抽插动作下变得奇怪起来的身体敏感到即使暴露在身体主人的目光下也会兴奋莫名，枪刃的阴茎在他自己的目光下慢慢抬头勃起……<br/>有种，奇怪的感觉。<br/>他以前也是这么撸动为自己带来快感， 然而这一次手明明放在这里，套弄着的却是连接白魔知觉的道具，并不是抚慰于自己，无人照料的阴茎吐着清液，无助地摇摆……<br/>“你怎么……”<br/>白魔忍着忍着，终于忍不下去，愤怒的维埃拉停下动作，一把抓住枪刃的手，咬牙道，“我还以为是少了润滑，结果你手淫真就这么烂？！别跟我开玩笑了，没给自己撸过吗？”<br/>难道是她的以太道具？<br/>白魔自己动手在那上面摸了两下，细腻真实的触感让她确认了自己的道具没有问题，不过……她果然还是对枪刃稍微有点粗糙的手更受用，如果动作不是那么要命的烂就好了，真是白瞎了他那带着枪茧性感撩人的一双手。<br/>“我给你弄的时候也不带这样的吧？”<br/>“……”枪刃低头沉默了一会，“抱歉……”<br/>不等白魔命令就重新抚摸上去，枪刃圈紧了手指去撸动，尚在余怒中的白魔本有些不情愿，却慢慢被他手上的动作勾起了快感，紧夹的人类大腿也重新变得迷人起来，享乐为先的维埃拉也就暂时不去斤斤计较了。<br/>枪刃的动作起初有些生涩，稍快的频率还透着一股急于弥补过失的急躁，不过很快，他就从维埃拉女性的娇吟中发现了能使白魔感到快乐的方式。恰到好处的捋动和抚摸，配合枪刃柔嫩腿根的摩擦与肌肉紧夹，快感激流般一波波冲上白魔的脑海……<br/>什么嘛，明明可以做的这么棒，白魔几乎要夸奖枪刃两句。<br/>但回过神来，才发现是这不是更让人生气了吗？<br/>从高潮的余韵中慢慢放松下来，白魔本来准备好的刻薄言语却随着舒缓的肌肉一同软化下来。至少……最后还算干得不错，还是不要太责备他好了，这样想着，白魔给枪刃找好了台阶，“我就说，男人嘛，怎么可能手淫那么差劲的……你刚刚怎么回事，走神？”<br/>“不是，我……”枪刃才吐出几个字，又闭上嘴再次沉默。<br/>“你什么？”<br/>“……”他似乎铁了心不再说下去，牢牢闭着嘴不肯说话，叫白魔也没了办法。<br/>他没有接下白魔的好意，只顾沉闷地低着头无声地表达歉意。<br/>异样感倏忽从白魔的心头滑过去……<br/>真叫人窝火，还莫名其妙。<br/>看枪刃这副样子，强烈的烦躁感突然就窜起来，白魔被这一出小小波折搅得心神不宁，总觉得自己忽略了什么，才因为爽快的高潮而泛起的柔情也被扑熄了动静。<br/>每次都这样，每次。<br/>白魔将桌上的杂物一把挥开全部推到地上，文档落地沉闷的摔打声让枪刃感到了一些不妙，然而与内心的危机感相违背，他在白魔的命令下快速翻身上桌。<br/>“怎么躺？”这张书桌实在不够他从头到脚完全躺平下去的。<br/>“不慌，”白魔不紧不慢地说。<br/>如平常一般盈着笑意的声音却让枪刃微皱了眉头。<br/>穿上束缚用的长臂套，双臂在身后交叠，枪刃安静而顺从地坐在桌子上转过后背，白魔将皮革束带仔细地一一扣上。<br/>就连这简单的动作也充满了白魔的个人风格，细致，精密，认真，每一根束带都有着同样的松紧程度，牢固而又不至于勒痛身体，这个女人的完美主义倾向显得又迷人，又有些恐怖。<br/>被犹如水浸一般毫无空隙，紧密贴合的束缚固定住了双手，尽管同样的事情已经做过无数遍，身体被拘束的不安却依然遵循着生物本能涌现出来。<br/>按捺住那股不安，枪刃遵循指示仰面躺下，固死的手臂被压在后腰，暂时失去了功用，然后白魔端起他的脚，让他弯起腿，从膝盖往下一步步绑紧，直到脚踝被绑上大腿根，大腿与小腿完全紧贴在一起才算结束。<br/>整个过程都十分严肃，让枪刃几乎有些意外，白魔居然没有出言羞辱他，也没有玩弄他的身体。光滑冰凉的金属杆插入紧贴的两腿腿弯，分别绑住他的膝盖在两端，强迫他张开大腿，被强迫裸露私处的羞意终于揉破了枪刃强装镇定的伪装，他轻哼一声，稍微蜷缩了身体。<br/>白魔终于朝他投来目光，无言暧昧的微笑惹得他心神荡漾。<br/>然后是对阴茎的束缚，一个貌似有些复杂的装置……细带在他的两只阴囊底端束紧，然后是阴茎根部，一圈圈缠绕向上，比起单纯的限制来说，似乎更多几分戏耍和装饰的意味。性器被黑色皮革一点点束紧像是有东西压迫了呼吸，枪刃鼻尖冒汗，阴茎在白魔手指若有似无的触碰中微微勃起，他小心控制着身体的兴奋感，精神在与看不见的敌人搏斗，让他疲惫不堪。<br/>战局因为外援的加入而瞬分胜负，白魔握住了枪刃的阴茎，那肉柱立马精神抖擞地挺立，膨大起来让细带皮革勒入带来痛楚，理智缴械投降，几乎是如释重负般地软下身体，枪刃放弃了抵抗，嘴里轻轻抽着冷气，看白魔如何用手指玩弄他受缚的阴茎，拿出了……<br/>枪刃眨眨眼睛，将那个亮银色的细棍看清，顿时皱紧了眉头，他还没忘记这个小东西带来的痛苦，从浑身肌肉下意识的紧绷来看，他的身体也仍然记忆犹新。<br/>白魔没有作任何解释，只是撸动着枪刃的性器。无论意识如何抵抗也无法抗拒的快感让枪刃的阴茎诚实高竖起来，一圈圈勒紧嵌入进去的束带像是成为了那肉柱上的美丽装饰。白魔握着枪刃那受困于欲望与痛苦绞缠中一跳一跳的阴茎，指腹沿着沟壑滑动上去按紧，另一手拎住银色细棒，也同样竖直起来，在顶端的小口试探着角度戳弄……<br/>枪刃忍不住挣扎起来，然而被捆得全身几乎只有腰背可动的他根本无法逃离，只能眼睁睁看白魔把一整根尿道棒全部顶进了他的尿道。他浑身发抖，方才还希望软下来的阴茎现在甚至无法软下，被强迫保持了勃起。<br/>“呼……哈……呼……”满额缀满的汗水几乎都冷了，四肢被紧缚的枪刃躺在桌上，眼神有些放空……<br/>白魔的手指沾着厚厚的一层膏状物捅进他的后穴，冰冷滑腻的触觉让人有些生理性的厌恶，枪刃忍耐着，白魔灵巧的手指他的身体内部搅动涂抹，他的体温将油膏融化成薄且透的液体。然后形状圆润的物体塞进了他身体，一颗接着一颗，压迫着他的肠壁挤进来。<br/>因为有润滑的关系，吞入拉珠的过程并不特别艰难，即使完全塞进来也只是觉得有些酸胀，但再次被撑开穴壁的感觉却不算太好，那些珠子的凸面揉按肠壁的快感虽然不假，但他更希望得到的还是……<br/>他盯着自他躺上桌子之后就始终一言不发的白魔。<br/>白魔的目光聚焦在枪刃的阴茎上尿道棒顶端的雕花，然后伸指触碰，捻住……极细微的动作扰动着棒身，带起紧贴的脆弱而敏感的尿道刺痛，枪刃因为她的指尖轻触而溢出点呻吟……<br/>就在他做好了准备迎接白魔更加过分的玩弄时，维埃拉忽然停了动作，转头看着他，“你为什么就是不肯告诉我？”<br/>枪刃因身体的痛楚而轻微恍惚。<br/>“不肯告诉你什么？”<br/>“什么都是！很多，很多事情。”虽然只是那么一瞬间的不爽快，但这时候，脑海里却突然冒出了很多很多，数不清的画面。<br/>与看上去又严肃又冷漠感觉很凶的第一印象不同，这个男人其实很宽容，他从不指责同伴的失误，反而会责任感十足地尽己所能去弥补过失，被白魔取笑为是圣父性格，更适合当专职擦屁股的奶妈，一定被很多队伍争抢着要。<br/>然而更久之后白魔才发现，那根本不是宽容。<br/>默然庇护着团队，看起来非常有责任感的他，只是根本不在意其他人而已。不论是宽容了进攻职业的不熟练，为团队补输出的他，还是照顾了新手治疗的慌乱，放缓自己的步调来妥协他人的他，都是一样的，是傲慢和自大。虽然他从不这样说，但所谓队友，在他眼里都是傻子白痴，他只相信他自己。<br/>他从来，都只相信他自己的力量。像一颗参天大树，伸展着庞大的枝丫为他人作荫蔽，不在意他人是否感激和回馈，他孤独地生长着，承担着自己所有错误的后果，目中无人，目空一切。<br/>刚才也是，一直都是，他总是沉默，总是率先道歉，不管是否有原因可以解释，他用自己的优秀叫所有人乖乖闭上嘴巴。<br/>枪刃暗金色的眼眸看着她。<br/>每当被他这样看着，总有种错觉，好像自己就是整个宇宙的中心，那种强烈的，被注目的感觉时常让白魔心惊，有一些疑惑，疑心自己是否真是那么重要的人。<br/>他总是这么优秀，就连做情人也是一样……<br/>白魔咬紧了腮帮，不再继续说下去，手从枪刃的龟头滑下，触到对方后穴拉珠外露的部分，拨下了震动开关。<br/>男人被捆缚在皮带中的双腿以有限的幅度抽动起来，联合全身肌肉绷紧，腹肌的线条时而清晰，尽管明亮的眼睛蒙上了一层迷蒙的雾气，他仍然喘息着，努力看着白魔。<br/>于是再度推高档位，强烈的刺激让人类的身体像鱼一样弹动起来，枪刃挺起腰，连压在腰后的手臂都离开了桌面，又重重落下来，躬起背，身体内部嗡嗡的震动像是在摇着他的脑子，他忍不住发出呻吟……<br/>白魔却只是站在一边，静静地看着他，像是看着一页书，或者在观察一只动物。淡雅娴静的气质不能抚平枪刃的欲念，反而像干柴向火，他眼睛渐渐看不清楚，流窜的奇怪感觉迷乱了他的意识……<br/>“你刚才不说的话到底是什么？”<br/>白魔的声音飘荡着进了枪刃的耳朵。<br/>“嗯……什么？……唔……”<br/>照往常的情况看应该会淌出液体的阴茎顶端，此刻却干干净净的，只是乖巧咬着那朵小小的银百合，在重重绑缚中直直挺立，一副懵懂的样子，全然不知枪刃要为此经受多少折磨。<br/>“就是你刚刚道歉的事情，为什么一开始会表现差劲。”白魔十分好心地提醒他，详细了她方才的问题。<br/>像是完全不理解枪刃此刻的处境一般，白魔伸手去揉那沉甸甸的精囊，两丸肉球有着与身体主人性格完全不同的柔软，陷在白魔的手指间被捏与搓。躺在桌上像一块板上鱼肉枪刃的身体因为欲望而激颤，努力抽取着不连贯的意识思考白魔的问题，才发现从回忆到思考再到语言的过程有如此多的中间环节，他扭动着，呻吟着，正常的回话也因为被呻吟声打碎，裹挟在喘息的气音中而模糊扭曲，变得难以辨识。<br/>“嗯？你说什么？”维埃拉歪歪头，竖起可爱的兔子耳朵侧耳倾听，“叫床吗？那就叫大声点，不然我可是听不到的哦，叫到我满意我再考虑操你。”<br/>听到自己的话居然被白魔翻译成叫床，终于意识到那声音的淫荡，枪刃羞得浑身都腾起了热气，脸颊充血，咬牙忍住了不去浪叫，却经不住白魔的逗弄片刻就破功，叫得更加大声。<br/>“唉……问个问题也不知道回答，只顾着自己在这扭臀摆腰地发情，干嘛啊，勾引我？”<br/>“我……啊！……嗯……啊！！”<br/>尿道……被，剐蹭着，白魔捏着那朵银花，在轻轻地捻动，旋转起来的尿道棒折磨着脆弱的腔道，痛苦好像把枪刃的身体揉成了泥，拧成一个螺旋。<br/>在白魔的进攻下完全说不出话来，只能像发情的猫狗一样发出原始的嚎叫，枪刃暗金色的眼睛里水汽弥漫，渐渐漾起了水光，白魔去摸摸他的耳尖，果然烫得灼人，像是发着高烧。<br/>“真可爱……”<br/>猝不及防被这样大声夸赞，枪刃盈着泪的眼睛突然瞪大了，直愣愣地看着白魔，满是茫然。<br/>甚至来不及因为“男性的自尊”而感到厌恶和羞耻，他完全搞不清状况，只是惊讶非常。<br/>白魔也惊讶地轻抽一口气，虚掩着嘴巴，“哎呀，一不小心把心里话说出来了？”<br/>“这么看我干嘛，对我卖可爱？没用的，给我继续叫。”<br/>看他一副忿忿要反驳，却被澎湃的快感摔打得只能呻吟说不出话的样子，白魔一边得意大笑，一边将手中刚刚旋过来的小小银色百合又轻轻慢慢地往回转……<br/>“啊！！……唔……嗯……嗯……”<br/>“嗯，这几声叫得不错。”白魔一副品鉴的样子，肯定地点点头，看枪刃在无用地挣扎，像是痛苦像是在抗拒，眼泪虽然没有流下却濡湿了眼角，连喘息都带上了可怜兮兮抽泣似的潮气。<br/>“求……求你……”枪刃左右摆着头，在快感中难以自持，忍不住软下声音，被泪水浸得泛红的眼睛里也流露出祈求……<br/>“不行。”白魔冷酷地拒绝了他，“说好要听你叫床叫得好才答应的。”<br/>“呜……”<br/>虽然听到白魔这样说了，但枪刃却还是总下意识在察觉自己叫得过于大声之后憋住，就好像那声音吓到了他，能震聋他的耳朵一样。<br/>这种情况好像实在不行，看着已经被逼的满脸泪水的枪刃，白魔实在有些无奈，想不通为什么他能这么害羞，就好像空着他的嘴巴让他叫，比给他塞上大号口球撑得舌头发麻腮帮发酸还要让他难受一样。这么久了，应该连肌肉都绷得酸痛了才对。<br/>“对……对不起……”枪刃看起来十分沮丧，用仿佛能割伤人的内疚目光望着白魔。<br/>然后漂亮的眼睛里又一层一层覆上了空茫，膨胀的欲望把他撑得要爆炸了，精神被压成了一张薄纸，而知晓白魔不会帮他解决的事实拽着他直往下坠……<br/>白魔的手伸过来，摸了摸他的脸。<br/>她的手依然那么暖，那么温柔，但他绝望得像块石头，只顾用茫然的眼神迟钝捕捉着白魔的脸。<br/>简直看了让人心脏抽痛。<br/>白魔尝了一下枪刃的嘴唇，柔软的唇瓣也发着僵，仿佛冻着一层冷意，满是苦涩的味道。<br/>呸，难吃。<br/>白魔不满地噘着嘴，手臂钻进枪刃腰后的空袭，摸索着一个个解开扣子，让禁锢在一起的双臂松绑，又从腿弯间抽去横杆，男人像个人偶一般，无知无觉地躺在那里，凝固的眼睛里无从看出他内心所经受的风暴。<br/>“你是个混蛋。”<br/>白魔爬上桌子。<br/>“枪刃你是个不折不扣的混蛋。”<br/>身体撑在男人上方，白魔俯脸看他，勾着柔软弧度的长发从肩膀滑下，洒下一缕缕，发梢轻柔挠着枪刃僵硬的脸。<br/>后穴拉珠被慢慢抽出，一颗颗按摩着穴壁，让枪刃紊乱了呼吸，双腿轻抖……<br/>白魔秀丽的眉头紧皱。<br/>直到最后一颗拉珠也被牵拉着吐出，空虚感逆游而上，枪刃下意识夹起的双腿碰到女性纤细的侧腰，沾染维埃拉身体片刻的温暖后紧急弹开，却被白魔抓住，掌心揉弄着膝头。<br/>“总是高高在上，一副傲慢的样子，把所有人当白痴，就好像全世界就你一个人一样。”<br/>总是自顾自地，承担一切，无止境地努力着……<br/>穴口的褶皱被异物触碰，敏感地向内收缩，枪刃人偶般凝固的表情也裂出了缺口，他惊讶地望着白魔，用自身阴影将他笼罩的白魔轻笑着，抚摸他的大腿，用肩膀将他下身推高，又卷起自己裙边，露出身下狰狞的性器。<br/>“以为我会因为你表现不佳而惩罚你，不给你？你觉得这是对的，就算痛苦得要疯掉，也能毫无怨言地接受？”<br/>“我不知道你这白痴到底接受着什么教育，或者说到底什么人生经历叫你养成这个样子，但是在我这里……”<br/>白魔伸着食指，用力在枪刃左胸膛戳刺，“我才不管什么规则，约定，老娘我想操你，现在就要操你。”<br/>“你要好好看着……”顺着白魔滑动手指的指引，枪刃看向自己下体，敞开的双腿之间，白魔胯间布满凸点的性器抵在他的穴口……白魔微微加力让顶端迫入，括约肌缓缓退让开来，“我是怎么把这根东西塞进你的屁眼，让这些小突点爱抚你的肠壁，再把你操穿……”<br/>“如果道具不能让你放开嗓子，那就为我歌唱吧，我担保会让你张开嘴巴大声淫叫，叫得比乌尔达哈的暗娼明妓，黄金港十里花街里所有的婊子们都叫得更大声，更淫荡。”<br/>又热又紧的身体内部，柔软地裹住入侵性器，饥渴翕张着的穴壁仿佛在争先恐后诉说身体主人未曾出口被冷落的委屈，白魔推着枪刃的双腿把他腰部堆高，手在他们身体结合的部位滑动，把那小小穴口大张着微微向内下陷，一点点吞入阴茎的细节全部摆在了枪刃眼前……<br/>枪刃痴张着嘴，哈出一阵阵热气，他呆呆看着自己的下体，被自己硬硬的阴茎戳着肚子，说不清被戳弄的胸腹和被捆绑严实堵满尿道的阴茎哪个更难受，他视线被那满是凸点的阴茎拱进身体的场景完全吸引，一些圆润的点状已经被吞了进去，跟随着因受激而剧烈收缩的穴壁，强烈的快感像被小小的凿子一下下敲击钉进他的脑子。<br/>不敢想象，如果被那东西全部捅进来抽插，他会变成什么样子……<br/>在枪刃渐渐生动起来的脸上拂开额前湿漉漉的汗发，又爱怜地摸摸他的狗耳朵，白魔放软了语调为他预告，“一会你不要忍着，想叫就叫，我房间的隔音你完全可以放心。”<br/>“嗯……嗯~啊……”<br/>枪刃点点头，低沉的应答却被挤变了调，尾音轻飘飘上挑，染上了娇媚。<br/>“别给我摆这副脸，不用思考怎样取悦我，取悦我不用思考。”<br/>把枪刃的手臂从他背后抽出来按在胸前，“来，用你自己的手，捏捏你的乳头，揉揉它，尽情抚慰它，羞辱它，让它变得跟你的鸡巴一样硬，然后沉沦于它给你带来的快乐……”<br/>刚刚迟疑地拈上自己乳头，白魔的阴茎就猛地送入捅到了底，被过电一般的快感激流所冲击，枪刃手指猛地掐紧，敏感部位被无预兆袭击让他仰直了脖子，痛叫出声。<br/>白魔也惊喘了一声，“好紧。”<br/>整根阴茎都被紧紧裹住，一下下绞紧，一股脑涌入的快感几乎让人窒息，白魔喘息了一会，才分出神去摸摸枪刃的高热的脸颊，“你真是，棒极了……”<br/>枪刃的皮肤感觉到了她的抚摸，失神的眼睛却看不到她美丽的脸，神志被深陷于下身，肠子里，一颗颗阴茎表面的凸起，以快感一波波电麻了他的整个下半身，捆束一起的大小腿都一起肌肉激颤……<br/>他揉搓自己的乳头，捻出细小的快感融入那股洪流，张开的嘴里无意识漏出呻吟，低沉而甜美……<br/>然后白魔开始抽送，所有的凸点一齐刮过柔嫩而敏感的穴壁……<br/>“啊！！啊！唔……啊！！！……”<br/>枪刃惊叫起来，惊恐地摇动双腿，激动地弓起身体，又被凶猛的撞击掼倒，白魔按着他的大腿，抓着他，手指陷入皮肤，一如那插进他身体的性器柱身冒起的凸点拱起肠壁……<br/>“别！！别……”<br/>白魔愤怒地眯着眼睛，直起身抽出性器，再猛压下来，直撞得枪刃白眼上翻，叫不出声。抓起那脖子上的项圈，白魔用一个响亮耳光抽歪男人的脸，恶狠狠地挺身，“这你还想忍！！不许忍，给我叫！大声叫！贱狗！”<br/>“啊！！！啊！啊啊啊！”<br/>每一次收缩都被千万点凸起戳刺，像千万滴快感穿透他，然后抽出插入贯通，反复地，剐蹭过，仿佛要把他的肠子刮烂，身体被划开，又重新粘合上，又被再次刮开……<br/>他又疼，又爽，疼得像是被白魔粗壮的鸡巴从身体内部凌迟，但快感的电流又从头穿到脚，爽得他足尖绷直，五趾紧攥在一起发颤。一只手反扣住桌沿用力到指尖发白，一只手揉着自己的乳头，时不时捏紧了不能动弹，他一边哭，一边叫，被白魔顶得身体直往上蹿。<br/>用力按着枪刃的双腿掰开，几乎劈成一条直线，白魔挺腰，在那被操得烂红的肉洞里进出，高热的淫贱穴肉紧紧夹着她，一下下强劲有力地缩紧，搭配着枪刃的不绝于耳的叫声，直叫她血脉贲张。<br/>“这不是叫得很好听嘛，不过宝贝，你这要把我吊灯上的灰都震下来了欸。”<br/>“呜……啊！呃嗯……”<br/>枪刃羞耻得浑身滚进了火里被灼烧，可放开了的嗓子却根本止不住哭叫，仿佛是在报复他以前的克制，喉咙里一声接着一声，叫得愈发勾人。被白魔撞击，被快感所冲击，身体不听使唤，在一下下仿佛直击心脏的操弄中变得奇怪了……<br/>“哇哦……”<br/>在白魔了然而又戏谑的笑容下，枪刃的穴壁一点点绞紧，更深地裹缠住柱身，描摹感受着整根阴茎的形状，几乎要把那些凸点深深地压印进身体，他抬起手臂，遮住自己的眼睛，像是不想让人看到，或者是不愿面对那个被操得叠声淫叫，像女人一样被鸡巴插地高潮了的自己。<br/>身下穴壁的缠裹紧致地过分，把那些凸起之下与柱身之间所有的角落都要填满一般的，毫无空隙地贴紧了白魔，挤得她大脑缺氧……<br/>移开枪刃那掩耳盗铃的手臂，下面果然是满面潮红春情荡漾的一副表情……枪刃五官紧皱在一起，眼角泌着泪，又是痛苦，又是欢欣……<br/>大脑都仿佛在轰隆隆作响，烧熔了理智。白魔终于放开枪刃被掐出鲜红指印的腿，放任枪刃用他那有力的双腿紧钳住她的腰，像那紧夹的穴一样把她夹得纤腰发痛。<br/>白魔俯身压上去，捉住枪刃的手臂拆放在他头两侧，攥了他的手腕紧紧按住，不留一点反抗余地的，把他按在光滑的桌面上，她近距离地盯着那在自己身下，深陷于情潮不能自拔男人的每一点表情，像一只凶猛猎鹰盯着自己的猎物。<br/>然后她窃笑着打趣，“枪刃你这样子看着像是正被我强奸。”<br/>枪刃呜咽着，紧紧闭着眼睛不愿睁开，浑身因羞耻而发抖。<br/>“却被我操得太爽，只能屈辱地躺在施暴者身下高潮。”<br/>“……像女人，像受伤雏鸟一样哀鸣。”<br/>“不过事实却不是这样……”<br/>松开了手中紧攥的手腕，白魔压着他的掌根，手掌向上滑动，分开手指，缓缓插进枪刃蜷曲手指的指缝之间，扣紧……压住……直到那宽大的，能把她整个手掌包容的手也缓缓扣紧，与她十指交握……<br/>掌心相贴的温暖，缓缓流淌，随着血液，随着生命的跳动，缓缓流入心房……<br/>白魔低头，碰上枪刃干燥的双唇，那喉咙因为太多不成调的嚎叫已略有嘶哑，以轻柔的一吻将它封缄，她尝到微微的咸，从干渴的唇瓣裂口渗出的是红润的鲜血，疼痛的味道。<br/>“事实是，你强的似乎能承担一切……但唯独不能承受自己的软弱。”<br/>“而我才是那只脆弱的，受伤的雏鸟。”<br/>枪刃睁开了眼睛。<br/>然后冰凉的液体落在了他脸上，滑出一道崭新的泪痕……<br/>白魔缓慢地在他身体里耸动……<br/>“我也想……保护你……”<br/>她是被枪刃所拯救了的人，不是初遇时的“英雄救美”，而是比很久之后再见面的时候还要以后。<br/>枪刃呆呆望着自己眼前的维埃拉，兔子美丽的杏仁眼，清澈眼眸被泪水所模糊，大粒的眼泪滴落下来打在他脸上……一滴一滴……<br/>“我也想……庇护你，让你觉得安全，我想……离你近一点，再近一点……”<br/>性器深深地，推挤柔韧的穴壁一点一点地，插进更深处……<br/>“成为值得你信任的人，然后……”<br/>白魔的身体绷紧了，颤抖起来……爱液一股股射进枪刃的身体……她剧烈地喘息着，好一会才能继续说话。<br/>“与你共担……那份重量。”<br/>不想总是看他孤身一人，一副冷冷酷酷高深莫测，好像不知落寞为何物的样子。受伤也不会喊痛，喜欢也不表达，像是披着人皮的机器。<br/>维埃拉抽着气，男人用结实的手臂揽住她，她就摔进了那个宽阔的胸膛，被有如擂鼓一般，强劲有力的心跳声所包围。<br/>“我知道了。”<br/>喉音沙哑的男声如此说道。<br/>这个圣堂出身却把神职人员贬为娼妓不如，离经叛道，作风浪荡的维埃拉族，也许并不像她自己所说的那样全无信仰，他想。<br/>急促的呼吸声渐渐平缓，飞箭一般急匆匆流逝的时间，也仿佛踮起了脚尖轻步缓行，唯恐惊扰了相拥的两人交错呼吸……<br/>白魔后背裸露出的大片肌肤光滑而柔软，有着玫瑰花瓣一般的细腻手感，却又更多几分温度，让枪刃忍不住用手掌反复摩挲。白魔像只骄矜的宠物猫，慵懒地眯着眼睛，享受着仆从为她顺毛抚摸。<br/>然而一个恍神间，白魔才惊讶地发现自己不知何时躺在了桌子上，男人黑沉沉的身躯覆在她上方……<br/>她紧张地缩了缩脚，却碰到了一个又硬又烫的东西……<br/>枪刃用阴茎蹭了蹭她的大腿，“可以吗？”<br/>白魔有些惊慌地转着眼睛。<br/>而男人认真地凝视着她，野兽一般锐利的金瞳染上一层黄昏般醇厚的光泽，那柔和的目光让她忽然安下心来。<br/>人类投在桌上的影子上有一对竖起的耳朵，他眉梢流露出隐约的笑意，再次询问，“可以吗，主人？”<br/>“……”<br/>主……主人？！<br/>白魔差点疑心这家伙是中了什么魅惑之类的妖术，或者，她才是被魅惑的那一个，不然为什么她一听到就觉得浑身发软，心跳加速，说不出话来？<br/>陷在被枪刃掌握主动的困惑中愣了一会，白魔慢腾腾点了点头。<br/>从枪刃鼻端呼出的气息竟然如此灼热，让她有融化的错觉，前所未有的紧张与激动，似乎从她那已经记不清楚的十六岁夏天，穿越了悠久的时空乘着夜风而来，降临于此刻的她身上。<br/>她浑身僵硬着，任由枪刃拆去她下身的假阴茎，反面连接身体内部的部分从花径抽出，混着爱液滑腻的触感让她羞得不敢去看。<br/>“还有，这个……”<br/>迟钝地跟随着枪刃下移视线，瞥见男人下身还被牢牢束缚住的阴茎，还有顶端的银光闪烁，白魔忽然有些尴尬。<br/>“能去掉吗？”<br/>见白魔半晌没有回答，枪刃拧着眉毛，“那一会我会痛得倒在你身上……”<br/>“……”白魔望着他。<br/>然后枪刃捞起她的腰，身体被突然腾空让她一下抓紧了枪刃的手臂，“干什么？”<br/>“换个姿势。”枪刃一脸的理所当然。<br/>白魔像是被上了一层减速，根本跟不上他的思维速度，不太乐意地扭着身体，“为什么？”<br/>“不然我会压着你。”<br/>“……”白魔稍微迷惑了一会，才终于拖着被加重过的脑袋以枪刃的逻辑弄明白了他的意思，然后啼笑皆非，又不可置信地瞪着枪刃认真的表情。<br/>什么啊……这家伙，竟然真的在思考戴着那些东西来上她？应该痛得犹如上刑吧，就算是枪刃，她也不觉得对方从中得到的快感能超过痛苦，这样的性爱有什么快乐可言，还是说……<br/>枪刃直勾勾地看着她，脸上写满了对她的倾慕，纯粹，坦然，仿佛把覆盖在他身上的厚重且坚固的硬壳敲破了，劈开了，把温热跳动着的心脏抓出来，递到了她的眼前……<br/>其实……只是……想亲近她吗？<br/>“你怎么……这么……”白魔的声音低弱，颤抖，还有些尖利，像是不识字的顽童以拳握笔在纸张上乱划，心胡乱地蹿动着，不知到了哪个位置，让她忽然理不清自己复杂的感情。<br/>痛得脱力摔到她身上什么的……<br/>“我才不要。”<br/>一扭腰从枪刃手臂挣脱，白魔的身体落回桌子，她抻着背让自己躺平，探手去为枪刃脱他必定搞不懂也不耐烦搞懂的复杂束带，然而又突然顿住了动作，凝出一个不太好的表情。<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“……没什么。”白魔不太自然地笑笑。<br/>又在枪刃的凝视中败下阵来，支着手肘撑起些身体，小声嗫嚅着，“背后……有点汗……”<br/>因为枪刃躺过的原因，那光滑的桌面上沾了些汗，白魔一躺平就感觉到整个后背都被腻在了一层湿乎乎的感觉里，素来有些洁癖的心里下意识就厌恶起来，然而这也实在不能怪枪刃……白魔对自己的矫情表现有些恼火……<br/>而枪刃紧紧皱着眉头，为自己考虑不周而自责了片刻。<br/>“欸！！”突然被横抱起来，白魔吓得紧紧搂住人类的脖子。<br/>等，等等……这……公主抱？<br/>被从后背跟腿弯托起的姿势，让大只兔女郎又是激动又是兴奋，心脏要砰砰乱跳出胸膛。<br/>“喂！！！放我下来！”<br/>白魔一边蹬着腿反抗，一边手臂却软绵绵地圈着男人后颈不放，完全乱了心绪，也不知道那个坏笑着说要强奸要操穿别人肠子的维埃拉被关去了哪个时空夹缝，这会像个情窦初开的少女一样小鹿乱撞，她简直是中了邪……<br/>枪刃把她放低了点，却还搂着认真地试图劝服她，“去床上吧，桌面太硬了躺起来不舒服，而且你不是说有汗……”<br/>“我不！我不我不我不！”<br/>被女性香香软软的身体蹭得手脚发软，枪刃只好放她下来，颇有些无奈地看着因为自己刚才幼稚举动两颊飞起薄红，尴尬又僵硬躺着的兔女郎，语气有些挣扎，“真的不舒服……”<br/>白魔瞪着他。<br/>“要不要给你拿个垫子……”<br/>“不用！”白魔恨不得给他一拳，飞速给他拆掉下身的束缚，“磨磨唧唧的烦死了！到底是不是男人啊，就这里，操我！”<br/>所幸她还记得对脆弱的尿道要温柔，抽离银色百合“花茎”的时候放缓了动作，即便这样也欣赏到了男人撑着发颤的身体呼吸紊乱的景象。<br/>被完全抽离尿道后，金属花朵现出了它玲珑的全貌，细棍的顶端，百合花瓣层叠展开，边缘柔软蜷曲着的样貌，被延展性极好的金属所刻画了个生动，如果不是那样的功用，甚至让人觉得是件艺术品。<br/>枪刃的体温缠绕在金属细棍上，细致而滚烫地熨在白魔指腹，白魔微微失神地抚摸着，突然有些不舍放下。挺过了最剧烈的一阵疼，枪刃遵循着他一般情况下都很强的行动力为身下的白魔脱衣服，本应果断的动作也因裙装穿着在维埃拉身上互相映衬的美丽而内心犹豫。<br/>兔子配合着枪刃的动作，乖顺地从衣服中钻出来，仰躺桌上大方地摊开，展露自己的裸体，纤细的腰肢，光洁平坦的小腹……浑圆饱满的双乳随着微微起伏的胸膛轻晃……她全无羞怯地向枪刃展露着自己，白耀的皮肤与隐约的花香几乎要用无形的诱惑将枪刃俘获。<br/>身下的白魔睁着晶亮圆润的眼睛，红润的双唇唇角微陷，含着笑意看他……她那么好看，那么可爱，他深深地，为她着迷。<br/>俯身亲吻维埃拉的脸颊，兔子微微阖上眼睛，卷翘的睫毛闪动……<br/>这抓心挠肝的不安感，这酥麻的电流，叫白魔熟悉又陌生。轻柔的吻，男人目光里的迷恋……<br/>我也爱你——几乎是想要这么说出口。<br/>白魔的脸颊升温，从身体的内部升高的热度，一层层传递到皮肤表面。<br/>直到缱绻的吻落到颈侧，落到纤巧的锁骨，白魔身体一颤，终于忍不住……<br/>“枪刃你要不是现在还鸡巴痛得不能日女人就给我快点！”<br/>推开那落到自己胸前还带着些湿润的亲吻，语气凶恶的治疗师低哑的声音明显的外强中干……<br/>她脸颊浮着朵朵红云，一向冷静坦然的治疗师罕见娇羞的模样几乎要把枪刃的身心都迷惑了去。白魔垂着头，身体轻颤，闭着眼睛都可以感受到的，枪刃那迷惑又灼热地似乎能点着她的目光，在捕捉她任何一个细小的动作……<br/>无所遁形。<br/>他迟早会看到，会知道，迟早。<br/>被恐惧的细丝所缠绕的心脏，仿佛在一瞬间被勒紧了，割成碎片。<br/>她睁开眼睛，直直看着枪刃金色的眼瞳，又唯恐自己在那深邃中沉陷而跳开了视线，那支脱去衣袖时候还紧张攥在手心的尿道棒被颤抖的手移到胸前……<br/>将那只枪刃可能下一步将吻到，或者羞涩不敢触碰的乳头拧动着拎起，白魔出乎意料的动作让枪刃几乎有些紧张地屏住呼吸，在仿佛快要凝固的寂静中，乱晃轻抖的细棍在戳着乳尖的侧面止住了颤，挑动着，在枪刃吃惊的目光下，从中穿过，刺了出来。<br/>粉嫩的乳尖左右，一边缀着那棒顶的银花，一边拖着长长的尾巴，利索流畅的穿刺向他说明的是……<br/>乳环孔。<br/>虽然一直隐藏地不太明显，但确实存在。<br/>新鲜的，金属棒穿过从内部快速摩擦过的刺激，穿出了一丝清晰的快感，只拨动一下，乳尖就敏感地挺立起来。<br/>羞耻感与自我厌恶随着她娇媚的啼叫从耳孔穿入，毁坏了她头脑的某些部分……认命一般地抬起眼睛，她看着枪刃，眼神有些放空……<br/>她不敢面对这一刻，不敢想象枪刃发现这个秘密时候的反应，但现在她选择提前揭露这个丑恶的疮疤，因为她更害怕提心吊胆地面对余生，她不能一直强硬地压制枪刃，当做什么都没有发生。<br/>“这是怎么回事？”<br/>白魔不想解释，她咬着下唇，拼命抵御着那股汹涌而来的，悲伤又憎恶的负面情绪……<br/>“难道……”<br/>“不是你想的那样。”那因自责而紧皱起的眉头仿佛把枪刃此刻的想法就透明的摆在她眼前，她冷静反驳，“不是妓院，我说过我没有沦落到那里过。”<br/>他觉得很抱歉。<br/>就好像他怀疑这一点冒犯到了她。<br/>“你来的很及时，我并没有……”被强奸，被调教，被强迫接客？<br/>她的大脑都要爆炸开了，她不想解释！仅仅只是回忆也令人作呕，连眼前枪刃担忧的目光都充满了令她窒息的感觉。<br/>“……抱我。”搂住枪刃的后颈下压，与不肯轻易罢休的男人角力，白魔用充满欲念直白的目光看着他。<br/>“操我，上我，快点！”<br/>像是掩饰，因为她看起来像是下一秒眼泪就要夺眶而出。<br/>枪刃始终不肯伏下身体，柔弱的治疗师却另有办法令他屈服。拨动小巧银色百合，摩擦拨动着乳头内部敏感的软肉，羞辱的快感捻着一簇簇在身体乱窜，夹紧了修长的双腿互相摩擦，白魔努力回忆着那穿透乳尖，长长金属棒上一闪而过的温暖。<br/>然后乱拨着尿道棒的手指被捉住，微弱的反抗促使她被掐紧了双手手腕按在头顶，白魔惊慌地瞪着枪刃，男人先快速提出一截，又轻柔了动作慢慢抽掉金属棒，丢到地上一个叮铃不去理会，俯身亲吻白魔白皙柔软的胸脯。<br/>“别想了……”<br/>乳肉被亲吻舔舐的湿润触感让白魔红了脸，而下一步枪刃吮吸乳头的动作却猛然激起她的恼怒来，白魔挣扎了一下没能挣脱，脸上浮现一层薄怒，“枪刃！！”<br/>“嗯——啊！！”这个……混蛋！<br/>敏感乳尖被含进口腔吮吸，整个乳晕部分都被湿热的触感紧贴，男人额前散乱的碎发在她胸前轻扫，乳头被不讲章法的胡乱吸咬，枪刃稍显无礼却热情的举动让她身体酥麻，大脑发晕。<br/>“喂！！”<br/>失控了，完全失控了，她怎么没想到枪刃还有这么的一面呢，简直就像驯化完全的犬突然返祖成狼， 她扭动着手臂，却挣不开枪刃铁钳一般的手掌，眼看着自己柔软的胸部被粗粝的大手抓起来，揉面团一般揉弄，她惊得眼睛瞪大，身体躬起来直缩，嘴里也委屈地轻微呜咽起来。<br/>“放，放开我……”<br/>然后枪刃一松手，放开了她。<br/>“欸……”<br/>她双手重获自由，想打枪刃想推开他，想法却全都没有实行，只顾缩着手呆呆看他……甚至连在她白嫩的胸部乱揉，有些擦疼她的动作都忘记了阻止。<br/>“怎么了……”<br/>“为……为什么？”这惊慌的语气回想起来简直丢人死了，但白魔也不知道怎么就当时大脑卡壳。<br/>“不是你上次说我太温柔要下次粗暴一点的吗？不听话还要被你操完之后扔笼子里关着睡觉？”<br/>“……”如果尴尬有实体，它们现在一定在白魔脸上跳舞，才能踩得她脸色变化如此精彩。<br/>见鬼，真的有这么一件事，枪刃说到笼子的时候她想起来了，但是她之前竟然……忘了。<br/>好蠢啊……<br/>她怎么能……犯这种失误，这让总是站在高处嘲笑枪刃笨蛋的她如何自处？<br/>“所以，现在还算数吗？”枪刃当然看出了她的不情愿。<br/>“算，当然算！”白魔飞快回答，咬着牙举高双手抓住自己手腕，以凶悍的气势大声道，“就算把我操哭也不用松手！”<br/>在枪刃迟疑的，担忧的目光下羞恼起来，感觉被小看的白魔很快被重新按在桌上。省略了不必要的前置步骤，枪刃直截了当地顶开她的双腿，紧夹的双腿间泥泞的穴口触到风的微凉让她心神一震，仿佛这时候才正视起枪刃胯间的性器并非她的玩物的事实，以那个大小，再想到自己已经很久没用那里做过，白魔心里顿时有点发憷。<br/>粗壮茎头抵住窄穴穴口的时候，她几乎从脊背窜起一阵凉，却还梗着脖子瞪枪刃暗示催促，两人对峙了一瞬……<br/>“……你还是把我关笼子里去吧。”<br/>“哈？！”<br/>被怒张的阴茎戳得已经微咧开的花唇离了外力压迫又闭合上，白魔一颗悬起乱颤的心也偷偷安放下去，却又不肯表现自己的怯懦，不满地噘着嘴。<br/>宽厚的手掌抚摸维埃拉的小脸，枪刃拇指轻揉了揉她水润的唇，“我看你好像很怕的样子。”<br/>心里的秘密被枪刃一语道破，白魔立马不服地大声叫嚷，“我哪……唔……”<br/>所以枪刃这老实人用嘴巴堵人说话的策略到底跟谁学的，真是……<br/>被亲了一大口脑袋发蒙好半天才回过神，枪刃在她的腰腹抚摸，轻柔地像是对待婴儿，好像再加一分力就会蹭破她的皮肤，过分温柔的动作让那心底一直流淌的电流越发清晰，白魔无所适从地攥紧了拳，忽然对赤裸的自己有了莫名的羞意。<br/>从皮肤上掠过的，枪刃手掌的温度，他的点滴亲吻……就算不刻意对比也知道，枪刃做爱的技巧不算十分高超，就像现在明明可以更进一步却还游移在大腿内侧的手……但就是在这样并不算高超的技巧下，她却动情地如此猛烈。<br/>谁能想到这个猛兽凶禽一样的男人在床上居然会是这样的风格呢，像一首抒情的夜曲，温柔地缓慢地，猛虎细嗅的蔷薇吐出了露水……<br/>莫名地被蛊惑，沉迷于男人谱写的节奏，维埃拉的身体软成了一滩春水，稍有急促地呼吸着，于情欲中迷失……<br/>“好奇怪。”<br/>“奇怪什么？”<br/>“我睡过无数男人了。”<br/>“也可以说，被无数的男人睡过……所以你，实在没……嗯……”白魔轻喘一声，枪刃手指探进花穴的刺激让她一下不能回神，收紧了小腹，双腿轻夹住男人的手臂。<br/>“没必要这么……像，对……”<br/>这是……怎么回事？<br/>仅……仅仅只是一根手指而已，而已啊……<br/>甚至只是浅浅地直直探进去，什么都没有做的手指，可是像是被奇妙的感觉牵引了，情欲一波波涌上，她忍不住收缩着小穴，用绵密如丝绸的穴肉裹缠住枪刃的手指。<br/>很温暖，虽然探进手指的是他，但枪刃觉得自己才像被抚摸了，被从四面八方涌来的温暖柔软所抚摸了手指。<br/>白魔轻声呻吟着，害羞地轻蜷起腿，只因为感觉枪刃的手被夹在她腿间就面红耳赤起来。<br/>太奇怪了……<br/>像是被当做处女一样……小心翼翼地对待了，这样的感觉，太奇怪了……<br/>让她的身体都变得不正常起来。<br/>不，不只是身体。<br/>湿润的穴壁又被撑开一些，柔韧而更紧地缠住了并入的第二根手指，枪刃缓慢地抽动起来，白魔就微弓起身体，“哈……”<br/>“哈啊……”手指在穴内摩擦，裹着爱液的慢速抽插擦不起一丝痛感，却把快感一下下擦出来烧个旺盛，白魔喘息着，不解地去看枪刃的下体……<br/>从刚才起就一直硬在那里的阴茎顶端溢出清液，十分辛苦的样子，却被主人抛下，可怜兮兮地抖动着，让白魔看了都些不忍。<br/>“可，可以……嗯……”<br/>枪刃这个坏蛋。<br/>故意报复吧一定是！<br/>突然加快抽送的手指一下剪断了白魔的话，快感从腿间下腹顺着脊柱一路蹿进大脑，白魔攀着枪刃撑在她身侧的手臂，因那细碎的水声而脸颊通红。<br/>通透感十足的姣好面孔被染透了红色，维埃拉这娇羞动情的表情实在难得一见，这次光线充足枪刃才是初次看到，身下的兔子却躲闪着不肯直视他，因为知晓自己现在的模样白魔更加羞赧，“太奇怪了，太奇怪了……”<br/>“我不是……”突然的沉默截断中溢出两声喘息，维埃拉大腿绷紧，小穴一缩，于枪刃手指抽插中挤出爱液溢出穴口……“不是……处……”<br/>可是……<br/>为什么……<br/>无论如何都不能承认，现在这样表现的，居然是那个可以一边舔着男人精液一边肆无忌惮笑着的她自己，现在她就像个不懂事的少女一样胆小，又娇羞，又敏感。<br/>明明给那么多男人上过，却在枪刃面前装得一副纯情样子的自己……<br/>真是……做作。<br/>矫情的让人厌恶。<br/>“要进来了。”<br/>如此平淡叙述的语气也压不住枪刃尾音的颤抖，他已经忍耐很久了，很久，一直耐心地抚慰着白魔的身体，压抑自己的冲动，终于到了这一刻，收束不住的激动简直要摇荡出身体。<br/>这个不用说也知道啊，白魔勾着嘴角，为男人多此一举的预告而感到些好笑。<br/>渐渐压实的阴影里，男人僵硬的表情带着显而易见的紧张感，对这份紧张的感知就轻易地熨平了白魔的脊背，让她放松了些，放松的心情却仅止于枪刃捞起她大腿的前一刻。<br/>“啊！！！”<br/>即使后知后觉地捂住自己嘴巴，也改变不了早已穿出喉咙的叫喊。被抬起的腿勾着枪刃的后腰，白魔浑身颤抖，小穴一阵收缩痉挛……<br/>“疼？”枪刃略有疑惑且非常不恰当的声音传入耳朵。<br/>只能用细若蚊蚋的声音挤出一个不字，一遍遍刷过身体的快感几乎让她说不出话，羞耻感奔腾着占领她，甚至细白的脖颈都泛起了淡淡的红。咬牙切齿地心底对枪刃的辱骂终于伴随着抓心般的焦躁被白魔变成了破口大骂，“别看了，是爽不是疼，你个蠢货快点动，枪刃你他妈就是头吃草的狼！”<br/>“啊！！”也许是体重影响，男人耸动身体的声势比她要大的多，像是推得桌子也在摇动，虽然也许只是她的身体在被顶弄地上下摇晃，她修长结实的双腿在男人的后腰交叉，勾起脚背紧紧勾缠在一起，随着撞击错动着，长靴紧贴着男人身体蒸出的高热几乎要往皮面上吹出一小片白雾，白魔惊叫着抱紧了他，感觉自己像是一只暴雨中的小船，在海浪中漂移。<br/>“嗯……哈啊……哈……”<br/>小腹与腿根都不听使唤的一下下收紧，欲望中心的小穴缠紧了枪刃的肉柱紧缩，却被抽插的动作打乱了，快感像是有实质一般嗡鸣着穿透她，震麻了她的脑子。<br/>似哭似笑地张嘴颤着嘴唇，白魔急促地喘息着，“好……好……深……”<br/>“现在不觉得我慢了？”枪刃捋起白魔的几缕长发顺了顺，隐着些幽蓝色的深色长发被放在胸前，衬映着维埃拉白皙的肌肤，在胸膛起伏急促的呼吸下微微散乱开……<br/>沉闷的肉体撞击声，混着小穴被抽插淫糜的水声在空气中回荡，白魔感觉自己像是被烫化了，迎着枪刃进出的下体被插得湿透，别说爱液泌出穴口，怕是桌面都湿了一片……<br/>“唔……”<br/>稍微，有些不舒服。<br/>白魔扭动了一下腰肢，却还是摆脱不了脊背被硌住的难受感觉，反而在枪刃的撞击压迫下越发难受起来。平整而坚硬的桌面毕竟不是床铺，会觉得不舒服那也是当然的，不过这可是她自己的书桌，想到自己身下就是平时看书整理文档写卷轴的地方，而她此时却被枪刃压在上面，她跟男人抱作一团，被操地浪叫……<br/>一想到这淫乱的感觉，白魔就忍不住勾住双腿，缠紧了男人的腰……<br/>湿润的小穴再次绷紧了，用美妙的触感紧紧缠裹住阴茎，压住了枪刃的呼吸，细嫩的穴肉随着抽插在阴茎上来回抚弄，缩紧吮吸，这爽快感简直能吸去人的脑髓。<br/>修长大腿被枪刃抓了在手抬高，女性的脚踝没有看起来那么纤细，但握在手掌的感觉却十分玲珑纤弱，惹人爱怜的同时又激起古怪的欲念蠢蠢欲动。被抓住了脚腕抬高大腿，男性掌心的温度撞得白魔又兴奋，又有些惊慌，小穴紧紧吸住了阴茎直发颤。<br/>激烈的爽快感僵得枪刃一会没能动弹， 回过神来白魔的小腿已经放在他肩上，双脚勾在他脑后。<br/>脸上还浮着红晕，嘴里轻轻娇吟，媚眼如丝的白魔这会的模样本就魅惑得惊人，更何况还是对着本就迷恋她的枪刃施展。枪刃的理智瞬间就像白魔桌上的那堆文档一样，被一把清空推了个干净。<br/>“咿呀！！”<br/>几乎是立刻，枪刃推着白魔的双腿就压了下去，压到大腿紧贴身体，拍上浑圆乳房，挤的乳肉歪斜四溢，让那对饱满的奶子被自己的腿所压紧了揉开。粗长的阴茎插着泥泞的小穴，一路从狭窄花径操进深处，白魔失神惊叫着，瞪大眼睛，扬起了头。<br/>“啊……嗯啊……哈……”<br/>被顶到了，重重地，被狠狠撞上了宫口。<br/>她差点要哭叫起来。<br/>“啊啊！！哈啊！哈！哈……”<br/>枪刃快速地抽插让她几乎喘不上气，只顾着大口呼吸，被一下下顶着宫口，她小穴一阵阵痉挛着，夹紧了拱进来的阴茎，与它抵死纠缠……<br/>“呜，要……要……”<br/>她头颅越仰越高，连整个身体都痉挛起来，手指紧紧抓着枪刃的手臂陷进去，小穴紧缩着剧烈抽动，像是在一下下用力揉弄枪刃的阴茎。激烈的快感把白魔的头脑刷得一片雪白，像是被暖洋洋的光照遍了全身，又像是……什么来着？<br/>很舒服就对了。<br/>枪刃深深地嵌在她的身体里，深深地，顶住她的子宫口，铺天盖地的快感像是暴雨组成帘幕朝她浇来，她因为高仰头而露出来绷成一线的细嫩脖颈被枪刃舔弄，轻咬，在诡异又快意的感觉里，她迎来了高潮。<br/>她像只美丽的濒死天鹅，被猎食者咬住了喉管……<br/>然而猎食者并没有咬断她的脖子，只是轻柔地舔动，缱绻地亲吻，揽住她的肩背，手臂垫在身下稍微抱起一点她。<br/>“可以吗？”<br/>白痴……<br/>当然可以。<br/>费力抽出一丝迷失于欢悦海洋的意识，白魔轻点了点头……<br/>然后热烈的一股股粘稠的水声就射进了身体，充满了她，又挤着穴口迸出来，整个下体都被精液浇透了，这感觉好久没有经历，竟然让白魔有些陌生。<br/>浑身都软绵绵聚不起力气，像是被裹在了云里。<br/>依然保持着把白魔抱起一点的姿势，枪刃舒服地喟叹着，感受着高潮余韵中的小穴缓慢轻柔地舔弄。低头看维埃拉眼睛微闭，软在他怀里胸膛起伏，恬静的模样让人想起皮毛雪白的家兔，尽管枪刃一向对小动物没有任何特别的爱怜之心，此刻的白魔却还是勾起了他无限的柔情。<br/>然后白魔睁开了眼睛，用纯洁如清潭的兔子眼睛含笑看他……<br/>“做好被操成一团烂泥扔进笼子过夜的准备了？”<br/>“……”<br/>“滚出去。”<br/>正要退出去的时候却被白魔拽住手臂扯回来，探手在脸上猛捏，“不是吧……这么听话啊……”<br/>枪刃被她反复无常的举动弄懵了，好一会才挡开她作恶的手。<br/>“开玩笑的啦，慌个什么，”白魔嘻嘻笑着夹紧大腿留住枪刃，清脆的笑声与温暖甬道的含缠让他有些发晕。白魔逗狗一样伸手在他下巴上挠挠，“枪刃紧张兮兮的样子简直就跟人家的小穴会咬人似的欸，太夸张了吧。”<br/>“……”<br/>“对了，人家有话要问你哦。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>看刚才还意乱情迷喘起来的枪刃一秒屏气凝息正经起来的样子实在有趣，白魔小穴又一缩紧，顿了顿才说，“那个……她，到底是个什么样的人？”<br/>只是好奇，绝对只是好奇，没有跟那个人比的意思，她才不会跟一个死人较劲。刚刚发泄完的男人是最放松的，她只是觉得这时候的话说不定能问出来。<br/>“谁？”枪刃好像听懂了她犹犹豫豫里的暗示，但是又更加不懂了。<br/>“就是那个，你以前的……”也不管枪刃是真不懂还是装出来的，也不管自己是不是作的要命，白魔铁了心要问出来。<br/>“我以前……？”他听出来的意思好像没什么错误，但问题是……“我哪有什么以前？”<br/>白魔愣了。<br/>狗屁，骗谁呢这小王八犊子，你他妈一看就知道不是第一次跟女人做，装得再纯洁也不是处啊，还有那个惨死的前队友枪刃一直对她恋恋不忘，整个队里都知道，以为她不知道？<br/>但是想到枪刃也不至于跟她撒这种一扯就破的谎，她勉强耐住性子，“那个害你一蹶不振的女人不是你对象？就你死了的那个什么队友？”<br/>“……”他总算是搞清了这个误会的来源。<br/>但白魔毫不客气的说法还是叫他皱紧了眉头，“什么害得？”<br/>一看就知道枪刃在对她不满，白魔也莫名生起气来，“你可别告诉我你对人家是单恋什么的，你当我傻子？”<br/>全世界，全世界都知道那个人对他有多重要，就连现在也是，一句稍有冒犯的说辞都能惹得他不满。<br/>关键是他还不承认！操，她又没有要怎么样，只是问问而已。<br/>这男人刚射了她，鸡巴还插在她身上就能面不改色撒谎骗她！<br/>暴怒之下，理智像是被摧成了飞灰。<br/>一边奋力去推枪刃一边撑着身体后退，急切摆脱了男人的阴茎，精液涌动着从小穴里流出的触感让白魔感觉无比恶心。<br/>她知道她是个什么货色，根本没道理要求枪刃纯洁如纸，别说一个，就算有一万个也不影响，但是，他为什么要……<br/>她果然就是不如那个人，是她想要的太多……<br/>“那不是……我们不是那种……”枪刃解释了两句，简直哭笑不得，“谁给你说我跟他是恋人了？”<br/>“真的是……且不说我们只是普通朋友，我对他根本没那意思，而且……他是男的啊？没人告诉你吗？”<br/>“……”白魔呆住了。<br/>呆了好半天。<br/>“是男的？”一直以为的隐形竞争者居然根本不存在的事实狠狠轰击了她的观念，“你那青梅竹马是男的？”<br/>“不仅是男的，而且人家有喜欢的姑娘了……”<br/>“所以那俗气要死的头花……”<br/>“他准备送心上人的。”每每想到好友那封告白信和信封里未送出的礼物，悲伤跟悔愧感都能将他吞没，他真的没想到居然会在白魔眼里误解成这样，“等等，怎么就俗气了？”<br/>“算了……”白魔摆摆手，颓下脑袋，撑住额头。<br/>那震惊说不出话的样子实在叫枪刃迷惑，憋了半天说，“就连……”<br/>“行了行了！”白魔飞速打断了他，她知道了终于知道了，原来只有她一个人误解，所有人都知道枪刃心心念念没能保护的人是他的好朋友，好兄弟，只有她……<br/>“你没……”<br/>“啊——”白魔捂住自己的脸。<br/>“你没问过其他人吗？”<br/>“没……”<br/>“你也没问过我。”<br/>是啊她没问，从来没去问，明明是她自己对这个话题讳莫如深，怕得像是多听几个字就耳朵沾了剧毒……结果，居然都是她的臆想。<br/>她为什么不能早一点发觉，偏偏在这个时候……不久之前她才觉得自己经历过人生最尴尬的时刻，现在又立马刷新了高度。<br/>白魔翻着白眼仰头往后倒，“啊，能不提这个事了吗，我死了。”<br/>操……<br/>她后脑和后背没有撞到任何东西，只触到了轻飘飘的空气，察觉到自己身后根本没有东西的时候，白魔心里一紧。<br/>刚刚才被她挣脱开的手臂伸过来，使她避免了仰头栽倒翻到地上去的命运。<br/>四目相对，尬上加尬。<br/>她真的死了啦。<br/>就算白魔内心的小人捶胸顿足正在把地板砸的哐哐响，也盖不过枪刃此刻终于憋不住的大笑。<br/>他笑一会停住，憋一下，又忍不住继续笑起来，维埃拉一脸郁闷地看着他，却被笑得发抖的他摇得耳尖乱晃。<br/>“有那么好笑吗……”<br/>“嗯……”确实。<br/>“我不是笑你，我是笑他……”<br/>一想到那壮得铁塔般的高地男居然有朝一日被当做姑娘，还是作为自己前女友的身份被惦记，这诡异的误解让已逝好友脸就好像铁青着杵在了枪刃跟前……实在是，太好笑了……<br/>“……”<br/>虽然很气，很无奈，很尴尬，但是……<br/>她好像，还是第一次，见到枪刃这么畅快的笑。<br/>表面还维持着挂不住面子气呼呼的样子，内心却有异样的感触在盘旋不肯下落。<br/>人是很难掩藏自己的本性的，不论好还是坏，它会在你能想象的所有空隙流露出来，在床上更是如此。白魔不太光荣作为一个阅男无数的兔女，早就看惯了某些人本色流露表里不一的可笑表现，而枪刃属于比较特别的。<br/>他的负罪感强得简直透过皮肉压进了骨头，甚至在床上也是。就连动情的呻吟都会下意识压住的他，很难想象，居然也会像现在这样开怀大笑。<br/>明明每当他提起甚至只是想起过世的好友，悲伤都浓郁得好像天空都压到了地面，这份深厚的感情白魔只偶然见识过一次就再也不愿意触碰，因为她自惭形秽，她嫉妒，她肖想着那一份在枪刃心里的重要，却不愿意承认。<br/>“你们直男真是奇怪。”<br/>谁都知道那个人是枪刃心里的禁地，闲人莫扰，辱之者死，没人敢拿这个跟他开玩笑，结果现在，反倒是他自己……<br/>外面是变天了吗？卫月又降临了？<br/>白魔也觉得很开心。<br/>虽然表面上僵着一张闷闷不乐的脸，其实她也觉得很开心。枪刃这样笑起来的样子有种难以言喻的魅力，几乎是让她觉得感动，好像那些最高超的以太魔法都无能为力的伤口不药而愈了，破碎的又拼合，天空收起了乌云，为大地放晴。<br/>像是第一次，见到自然之力治愈了生灵的感觉呢，这份感动……<br/>那是，促使她成为现在职业的……初心。<br/>……<br/>“笑够了吗？”<br/>“够了……”挪动膝盖并拢了些腿，枪刃深埋下头……<br/>真是……别以为低头我就看不到你敛不住上挑的嘴角了，“继续笑，再给你几分钟，反正一会有的是你哭。”<br/>“不敢。”枪刃咬紧了牙，面容沉下几分严肃。<br/>“不敢？”白魔拖长了音调，哂笑一声，“不敢……你的称呼呢？”<br/>“不敢了……”枪刃微一吸气，吐出两个字，“主人。”<br/>枪刃头皮一紧，白魔抓起他稍长的短发逼迫他抬起头看到她的脸，那浅色瞳孔似寒潭一般，与她的语气一同冒着冷气，“你还知道我是主人？”<br/>枪刃身体一僵，垂下视线。<br/>白魔轻抚了抚他狗耳朵毛绒绒的耳尖，又食指一勾下巴，叫跪立的他高抬起头……<br/>俯视那棱角分明英气的脸，锋利眉下本应色彩稍暗的眼瞳吸纳了近乎垂直照下的灯光，反出的耀眼金色仿佛能揉进眼睛里硌硌的痛……<br/>白魔眯起一点眼睛，“有没有人说过你表情很凶？”<br/>枪刃正要思考，但白魔的笑轻易打断了他，“他们恐怕都不敢对你说。”<br/>性格过分认真严肃，压迫感十足让人觉得难以接近的枪刃，是个就算熟人开玩笑都会仔细衡量尺度的存在，白魔当然知道他在其他人眼里的样子。<br/>“不过……这不就更让人有践踏的欲望了吗？”挑动枪刃下颚的食指倏忽收了回去，指甲侧面留下一道鲜明的痛感划过。<br/>“我很期待……看你这双眼睛，被欲望浸染，变得污浊不堪的样子。”<br/>那手指从枪刃眼前晃过，近的让他觉得几乎要触到睫毛，齿间又加一分力忍住眨动眼睑的冲动，他忽略那影响，定定看着白魔的脸……<br/>“枪刃，你是什么。”<br/>“是您的狗，主人。”已经在脑内预先编排过的话再说出来没有那么艰难，他躬了躬身体，语调平和，声音沉稳。<br/>“好，那来玩个游戏吧。”白魔后退几步，坐回到宽大柔软的沙发，翘起腿，手掌在腿上轻拍两下，然后掌心向上，看着枪刃勾了勾手指……<br/>并不算很难理解，枪刃伏下身，手脚并用爬行到了白魔跟前。<br/>但白魔依然伸着手……<br/>不解其意地往前更凑近了些，依然。<br/>白魔朝跪在地上的他摇了摇头，又勾了勾手指，而枪刃看着手，又看看她，有些茫然……<br/>“真是的，没逗过狗吗？”白魔上下颠了颠手掌，用下颚示意，“把下巴放上来。”<br/>枪刃迟疑地伸出头，刚挨上手掌就被白魔挠起了下巴，笑嘻嘻地，“乖——”<br/>头也被白魔盖上手用力摸揉乱了头发，虽然并不太在意这样的小节，但被轻慢随意地对待依然让他有些不适。<br/>白魔看他微沉的脸色心底暗笑，让你真正不舒服的还在后面呢。<br/>挠够了那一小块软肉，白魔总算放过了枪刃的下巴，空出手掌又颠了颠，“爪子放上来。”<br/>爪子……<br/>“前爪。”知道他不情愿，白魔再次提醒。<br/>枪刃手才只象征性伸了一半，就被抓过去，扭了半圈转成手背朝上按在了手掌上，白魔警示的目光瞪他一眼。<br/>将枪刃惯常握枪的手塞进形状奇怪的爪套，白魔为自己的宠物装饰上尖爪。<br/>像是手套但手指部分更短的爪套让五指分开，人类的每一根手指都蜷缩到指尖紧贴指根才能穿戴进去。爪套外部覆着短毛，看起来是皮毛制品，柔韧的皮革随腕上皮带的束紧，把蜷起的手固定成爪。<br/>每一根手指都被限制了行动的拘束感让枪刃有点难受。<br/>爪套下面掌心部分镂空出一个圆，翻过手掌就可以看到棕黄皮毛中间空出来部分人类的肉掌，似乎是密不透风爪套留给手部皮肤以呼吸的部位，然而白魔再次恶作剧挠他手心的动作提醒了他并非如此，这圆形的镂空大概是在模拟犬类足下的肉垫。<br/>痒痒的感觉惹得枪刃下意识抽了下手，虽然很快就递了回去，但鲜明的反抗态度还是叫女性猛攥住他手掌。紧张地一抬头，果然瞧见白魔不悦的面容。<br/>颈上的尖刺又咬进脖子，白魔毫不客气地拉紧了他颈上的刺激链，痛得他伸直脖子，发出两声野兽似的低喘。<br/>“你还真是不乖的厉害。”<br/>枪刃心一紧，立马垂下眼睛低了头，放在白魔手上的手爪再不敢稍动，却不经意曲了曲指头，让爪套外覆的绒毛蹭过女人手心。<br/>“这时候要做什么要我提醒你吗？”<br/>“不敢了主人。”<br/>“不对。”<br/>枪刃缩回了手去撑着地，规规矩矩伏弯下腰去额头触地，绷直了颈间的链条，贴着地面传来的声音有些发闷，“不敢了主人。”<br/>“也不对。”白魔摇摇头，似乎能从枪刃伏地不见表情的动作中看出一丝的迷茫与无措。<br/>于是再次把他拽起来，白魔伸出手掌，枪刃就伸颈放上下巴，男人反应的流畅自然让她心情舒畅，不过这还不算够……<br/>“狗狗祈求原谅的时候可不会说话，你应该叫……”轻飘飘拎起来的话音一下拉紧了枪刃的心，“汪汪汪。”<br/>“……”枪刃僵住了。<br/>“来，叫两声听听，汪汪。”<br/>“……”<br/>在白魔步步紧逼的眼神下瞳孔紧缩，枪刃蠕动着嘴唇，但让他学狗一样叫，果然还是……开不了口。<br/>意料之中。<br/>“啧，不听话的狗狗需要一点爱的惩戒。”<br/>被拽着脖上的铁链，枪刃往前蹿了一步。<br/>“张嘴。”<br/>刺激链扎紧脖子让他疼得微眯了些眼睛，有些恍惚地扬起头，张开嘴巴。<br/>“再张开点，露出你的牙，贱狗。”<br/>看看这湿润柔软的口腔……白魔摸摸人类洁白整齐的齿列……<br/>“不错嘛，一副迫不及待想与人口交，想含大屌的淫样。”<br/>枪刃被臊得身体轻颤，却不敢合嘴，只能暗暗攥紧了拳。<br/>然后嘴里被塞进了什么东西，迫得他本就大张的嘴更张开了些才能吞入，硕大的口球一进去就压出他一声喘。<br/>光滑鼓胀的球体上抵着他的整个上颚，下压着舌头几乎挤到舌根，从门牙齿背到到颚穹的后部，整个口腔都被异物侵占，空间被掠夺个干净。<br/>“唔……”<br/>“很难受？”<br/>这潮红着脸眼含水汽的可怜样，真让人……恨不得现在就骑到他身上把他日到合不拢腿。<br/>枪刃眨了眨眼睛，迷乱的意识稍微回笼，轻点点头。<br/>“嗯，终于肯诚实一点了，不错。”白魔摸摸他的头以示奖励，轻柔的抚摸在枪刃感知里显得有些模糊……他还没能一下适应这种被过度压迫口腔产生的轻微窒息感。<br/>“不过这就是对叛逆狗狗的惩罚噢，好好感受吧。”拉动两段的系带调整了一下口球在枪刃嘴里的位置，把口球朝外凸面上印着的尖尖犬齿与枪刃的嘴唇对齐。想到男人真正的牙齿被卡在里面动弹不得，连舌头都难以伸缩，白魔就兴奋莫名。<br/>枪刃温顺地任她摆弄，束带系紧时候的喘声轻勾了一下白魔的心。白魔再伸出手示意，另一只手就手背朝上，蜷着指头搭上了她手掌。<br/>白魔为他装上爪套，“终于肯乖乖听话了？”<br/>枪刃脸红得愈浓了些，低头缩着脖子不吱声。<br/>白魔却还不放过他，掰过他的脸，双手捧上了来看。与浅蓝色双瞳如此迫近地对视让枪刃兴奋得几乎恐惧起来，视线左右转动躲闪，脑袋也轰隆隆作起响……<br/>人类的耳廓，一点一点地，发起了热……<br/>细细微微的热，渡到了捧着枪刃脸颊的，白魔的指端……化作了维埃拉眼角眉梢的微笑。<br/>“你还需要更严加管教一点。”<br/>钢条交错焊接的笼子罩了上来，上段卡进鼻梁的凹陷，下段扣紧下颚，这样嘴巴就不止无法闭合了，被牢固地卡成咬紧口球的姿态，连张大一丝都做不到。<br/>长长的笼形似乎是为尖尖的嘴吻准备，是为犬只准备的。意识到一点，羞耻感就一点点翻上来，要压弯他挺直的脊背……<br/>“那么来练习一下狗狗的肢体语言吧，你最需要的，道歉——翻过去，后背着地，四肢朝上。”<br/>“……”竟然要学那样的姿势……<br/>枪刃下意识咬牙，却只咬紧了撑满口腔的口球更深挤压呼吸，想要放开又被口笼所锁住，满溢的口水涌现，窒得他神志一轻。<br/>白魔冷冷的瞪视直射过来，“快点。”<br/>甚至被套上口笼的狗都还有空间活动嘴巴跟伸出舌头散热，而他只是白魔会动的玩具罢了。<br/>他缓慢地仰躺下去，举起蜷起的手臂缩着腿……羞耻得紧紧闭上眼睛偏开了头……<br/>而白魔掰开他的大腿，让腿间半勃的性器暴露无遗……<br/>白魔耻笑，“有的人表面三贞九烈，结果只是堵个嘴就硬了鸡巴。”<br/>按在他膝头的手不肯放开，他闭着眼睛都能感受到，白魔是用着怎样流露不屑的目光仔细观察他的下体……<br/>“贱货，被骂也能让你兴奋吗，还越翘越高了哈？”<br/>“呜……”别看了……别看……<br/>几乎想伸手去挡住那烧熔他的目光，但他又却不敢动弹，枪刃羞得浑身轻抖。<br/>“只是叫你学习道歉，没有叫你发情啊……”<br/>“唔……”不顾白魔的制止，枪刃轻挣脱开白魔手掌，并紧了双腿蜷成一团。<br/>连颈侧都染上红色真可爱，知道他是羞耻得厉害，白魔好心没有计较他的反抗，不过该做的还是少不了。<br/>捉住枪刃悬空的脚掌，这次意外地没有挣动，那腿部肌肉只是僵了僵就柔软下来仍由白魔动作。<br/>脚也被穿戴上了奇怪的爪套，脚趾并不习惯被分开，更何况是蜷缩起来被束紧，手脚都被限制成古怪的姿势让枪刃整个人都不太舒服起来。<br/>白魔吩咐他起身，重新用双脚支撑身体的动作有些别扭，地板的冷意凉丝丝透过爪套的空隙沁到了脚心。<br/>“好，再来个动作，蹲坐会吗？”<br/>执起他一只手询问的白魔倒真像个训犬师，展露出对动物或幼童的循循善诱式的温柔。<br/>试着学习犬科动物的坐姿，枪刃努力摒弃了属于人的羞耻之心，面朝白魔手臂撑地，用蹲姿缓缓展开了大腿……<br/>“嗯，”白魔微一点头似是认可，拨开些枪刃的手臂，“挺胸。”<br/>赤裸胸膛就递到了白魔手边，皱缩的乳头被指尖拈住，情欲熏染下发着热的身体倏忽染上一滴冰凉……<br/>“呼……呼……”<br/>连喘息都被堵死在喉咙里面，只能用鼻子一下下呼出粗气，枪刃在白魔稍显粗暴的捻动下眼神迷离……<br/>“真是奇怪，你喜欢被轻慢地对待呢……”明明只是戏耍般地揪起，拉扯，揉弄，两只乳头却快速地硬挺起来，在平整胸膛上突起两点樱红，随枪刃急促的呼吸惹人眼热。<br/>白魔轻笑着稍微捏紧了指头，挤出些痛感融入枪刃大脑，覆上自己手掌在男人胸膛，轻柔缓慢地抚过，皮肤下的肌肉紧张地绷住，拱起一段坚实的弧度，而女性轻拂的手指像羽毛，却叫枪刃由皮入骨地发起酥来。<br/>从边缘把大块肌肉揪起，肌肉却总在收紧的时候坚定地从白魔手中滑脱，再趁放松时候去抓起来揉，揪起来，狠狠地拧动……并不算那么敏感的胸膛被来回把玩既不痛也不算痒，连戏弄都无从说起的动作却使他有一种成为器物的错觉。<br/>没什么特别的原因，只是白魔喜欢，所以就对他这么做，因为她可以。<br/>“唔……”<br/>躬起脊背让胸膛后缩了些，枪刃不自觉躲开白魔的手，然后微硬的乳头就被白魔捏住了，惩罚似得拉过去碾动。<br/>压不住堵不严的呜咽就要挤出喉咙的前一刻，纤纤指头放缓了动作，白魔轻拂一把自己的头发。直盯着枪刃的乳头，身体凑近了些……<br/>两边敏感的乳头都被揪住不断拉起，指腹时不时蹭过顶端，枪刃身体难以忍受地打起轻颤，头脑却自顾自地迷失于治疗师的发香，草本植物的香气在女性柔顺的发丝间飘逸，有盛夏午后的森林般的氛围。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>细微锐痛把他拉回现实的时候，白魔手指已不在他乳尖，光泽闪亮的细丝在乳头根部交错，随白魔手指轻扯而抽紧……<br/>视觉的刺激却比身体知觉更为敏感，比女性更为小巧的乳头在逗弄中挺成的小柱被细丝所缠，变得越发挺出圆润如一颗豆，乳尖四周的表皮都被牵扯勒进了一些，剥出更多凹陷内的软肉被冷风所袭。<br/>还有那丝，没料错应该是白魔的头发……微肿起的敏感乳头似乎连被毛发鳞皮倒刮的锐痛也接受个仔细，像是被边缘锐利的草叶所割，细细密密的疼痛在乳首缠绕。<br/>被系出一个泛着糜红的小肉珠立在胸膛上，白魔手指交错为它在根部打结，过细的发丝分明不细看都难以发现，却还是被扯出蝴蝶结的双耳。完事了在圆圆的红润乳珠上一按，让它陷入乳晕的软肉，细微的痛感就在脑内炸出一小簇烟花，被这诡异的感觉终于激出一声呻吟，枪刃回过神才发现自己被套成爪样的手掌都已蜷起。<br/>渐渐急促起来的呼吸惹得胸膛加深了起伏，将第二根头发缠上乳头根部的尝试屡次失败让白魔有些焦躁，揉搓揪起乳头也多用了几分力道，微微的痛楚拧起了枪刃眉头。<br/>另一边已经被系起的乳头热热的，吹拂的气息未能熄冷它的欲望，却更叫瘙之不得的难耐聚成一团小火苗，在他的胸膛烧灼。<br/>乳头仿佛知晓危险一般蠕动着，在渐渐变得动作粗暴的白魔指尖滑动，不肯乖巧探进那根头发组成的小小圈套，敏感乳尖不断被拉扯揉搓按进乳肉，杂乱的怪异的感觉就在他的视线注目之下发生。<br/>身体的感受是他的，而所属权却在白魔，甚至想提醒她不用急躁，耐心一点，然而他却是条连吠叫的资格都失去的狗，只能在主人给予的甜蜜折磨下瑟瑟抖动，眼见着乳头被揉红搓痛，最后终于被发丝扎紧，根部勒紧的疼痛反倒使人松一口气。<br/>两只乳头都被系上了，热乎乎的好像在一下下收缩胀大，说不清哪边更疼更难受，平整胸膛上怪异凸出的两粒乳珠，像诱人采撷的莓果一般透着微红。<br/>因为白魔的靠近摸索，周身染满了属于她的气息，形状奇异的乳夹却不留他去被这份醉意熏染的空隙，以急电般的速度咬上小粒嫩肉，小齿嵌合着揪紧了乳头。白魔指尖轻按，上面小小的锥形降下，埋入顶端的凹陷……<br/>小锥扎进乳孔一瞬间枪刃就轻抖起来，如果不是口球的制约，会让牙齿也磕碰在一起的，过于甜腻的快感逆流涌上……<br/>“唔嗯……嗯……”<br/>尾部的细链一扯，乳夹便收紧了爪牙，扯得乳头尖尖，让顶端最敏感的凹陷部位更深吞入了锥形，白魔在另一边用红果顶端的嫩肉磨着指甲，被两种不同的触觉玩弄着两边，怪异感绞紧了枪刃本就窘迫的呼吸，逼他挺直了脊背，漏出深处喉间的几声轻吟。<br/>虽然一直觉得他像猛兽更多一点，但白魔又突然想到了带壳的软体动物，一样的总是只会偶尔地露出脆弱和柔软的模样，转瞬又会收束回去，就像此刻闭了眼睛又睁开，就恢复了几分清明的枪刃。<br/>隐忍与逞强似乎是这个男人的习惯，与呼吸同在，不过白魔只挑挑眉毛，把另一只乳夹夹上，推入了尖锥，拂去枪刃额前的细汗，安闲坐回了主人的位置。<br/>时间还长的很，她可以慢慢地享受这份玷污高尚，摘落明星的成就感……<br/>质地坚硬却凭借精巧结构环环勾连的金属链悬垂在枪刃胸前微荡，暖黄灯光下反着一溜细碎的光，搭配糜红如待摘熟果的乳头，有种邪恶又淫乱的美感。<br/>不敢伸臂遮挡大敞的身体上，连接双乳的一线细链突然晃出一片亮光，是白魔扬起脚把高竖起的阴茎踩上小腹，枪刃疼得眯起一只眼睛，往下坐了坐，呼吸急促，身体发颤连发梢都抖动起来。<br/>白魔偏头，脚腕也随之转了转，把脚下被大力碾压着的阴茎又换了个角度折磨，“被揉两下奶都能硬成这样，你是小母狗吗？”<br/>“唔……唔嗯……”<br/>“嘤，嘤嘤嘤，这就是母狗发情的声音？”<br/>松了些脚上力道白魔一看，果不其然湿渍沾上了小腹，马眼溢出的腥液淌得龟头湿润泛着点光，“被踩就能硬得流水了？”<br/>不自觉身体越躬越低，枪刃的喘息声渐急，白魔正要优雅地伸出手去勾那悬空的链子，却突然想到新的点子，只抚了抚弧线的下缘就撤了回去。<br/>“你，把链子递过来。”<br/>枪刃刚抬起手，就被白魔盯住，然后自己也犹豫起来……<br/>“嗯……狗狗的话，当然是用嘴叼啊。”<br/>放下了手思考片刻就明白了白魔的意思，枪刃动起脖子，缓缓探出由钢丝组成尖尖嘴吻的口笼，勾着脑袋，试图挽起那吊在空中摇动不停的细链……<br/>相对链子的长度显得略短的口笼只在刚好能接近的程度，他躬起脊背，反复试探着角度伸出脖子去勾，试图把它弄到口笼的上梁。却只能眼睁睁看滑溜溜的链子屡次从口笼滑下，他焦躁地挪着手掌，塌下肩膀，侧过头去……<br/>“噗哈哈……”<br/>白魔的笑声打断了他的动作，细链再次从口笼滑下的时刻，细碎闪耀的光似乎终于提醒了他此刻在做什么……狼狈而卑微。<br/>然而不以烧融身心的羞耻心为转移，意识恍惚的瞬间，链子成功搭了上去，猛然迸发的欣喜让他一个扬头将链子勾起来……<br/>“唔……”<br/>只觉得两只乳头都被紧紧掐住了，疼得他松了力，又唯恐链子滑下再次绷紧，乳夹夹得两只乳头都拉长了些，直把乳尖往那上面磨人的小锥里送，疼痛混着快意一下就逼出了眼底的泪花。<br/>终于把视线离开了那条链子，他抬眼看白魔，小心挪着身体，直到口笼的栅栏顶到白魔的手上……<br/>“……乖。”微愣了一下才反应过来的维埃拉终于接过乳链，揉揉枪刃的头顶。<br/>与搓动毛耳朵的温柔正相反，扯动乳链的动作让枪刃一个前倾差点跌倒，赤裸的胸膛贴上了白魔的双膝，长靴的皮革表面与他濡着细汗的皮肤有些黏连，霎时的凉意过后，女性的体温就像野火般顺着互相接触的部位，顺着淡微的皮革味道吸入鼻腔，灌入大脑。<br/>“唔……唔嗯……呼呼……”<br/>一下一下被扯着乳头的疼痛引他不断前移身体，几乎要抱上白魔的小腿……<br/>乳头被乳夹咬着，刺着，拉扯着，他咬着硕大的口球呜呜哀叫，阴茎在女性小腿的空隙间摇摆，不时打到白魔的腿侧。<br/>“呜！”一声哀鸣下，枪刃身体前扑半跪下来，趴到了白魔身上，撑在地面的手爪也攀上了沙发来摁着白魔的大腿，爪套里面的手指痛苦地想抓紧什么，却只能用假爪子毫无威胁地蹭过白魔大腿。<br/>毛绒绒的触感弄得白魔痒痒地直想笑，她脚下却不留情依然轻踢着枪刃的龟头，致命部位被虐待着带起诡异的快意，枪刃浑身发软，无法抵抗地侧过脸枕上白魔的腿，滚烫的脸颊把白魔的大腿也熨得发热。随身体摇晃被摁在靴面上乱揉的红肿乳头，也嫉妒起自己的脸能与女性细腻光滑的皮肤亲密接触，多想同样陷入到这份柔软里去。<br/>暖融融皮肤的触感，在他的脸上，他的手心……虽然下体传来剧烈而炙烫的痛不断戳刺神经，他却仍然感觉到白魔在他头上的轻抚，拨动头发，挠着他的耳朵……<br/>“唔嗯……嗯……”<br/>视线有些迷离，好像跌入了一团充满软软棉花糖的甜蜜美梦，空气变得稀薄，堵塞口腔后氧气不足的大脑从黑暗中汲了幻觉似的甜……<br/>他完全瘫软下去，伏在白魔的膝头，像是睡着了却痴睁着眼睛，一副依恋的姿态。透明口涎溢出唇角，越过口笼的金属圆杆，滑到白魔腿面浸出一小片湿意。<br/>勾着连接乳头的金属链让它在自己腿上蛇一样游动，白魔默默微笑着……<br/>直到毛绒绒的脑袋转了转，搭在白魔大腿上的“狗爪”才缩了回去，枪刃先是紧张地盯着白魔腿上的湿渍，在白魔叠着纸巾将唾液擦去之后又下移视线，看到黑色皮靴上溅满的白浊……<br/>忍不住动了动鼻翼，杂乱溅上的精液斑点让人似乎通过视觉都能嗅闻到腥气，艰难吞咽了口水，然而比兴奋激动更多的是慌乱，他低了头，又抬起来，对上白魔似笑非笑的眼睛。<br/>“跪着干嘛，我又没训你？”<br/>枪刃重新垂下头去，白魔却抬脚踏上他胸膛，踩在他身上，靴底的窄细高根抵在他的腹部轻轻钻动，粗糙的鞋底磨蹭着皮肤上移，尖端钻到胸中，挑起金属链落在脚踝，却不再动作。白魔只是踮脚抵着男人的胸膛让他微微仰身，牵过一支笔，转腰俯身，任凭细链搭在她的脚上像一截脚链，随枪刃的呼吸轻颤。<br/>只片刻时间也如此煎熬，随着细细地咔哒声挑动神经，白魔终于转过身，拈来一只小纸片。她放下脚，又重新凑近来，捏起勒住乳头根部多余的发丝，穿过纸片上端的圆孔，小心仔细地打结……纸片翻覆之间，枪刃看到了上面的书写。<br/>——犬<br/>仅仅一个笔画简单的单字，但也能从起落勾画中显出秀丽的模样来，字是跟人一般漂亮无疑，但内容……<br/>要把这个，挂在他的乳头上？一想到要被挂上这样的标签，像是挂价出售的牲畜货物，这羞辱让满身的血液都煮沸了似的乱涌，嘴里的口球也似乎在过多唾液的濡湿下微微滑动起来……<br/>微风扫过，纸片被系上，凭借一线脆弱的发丝被挂在胸前，连呼吸的气流都能吹得它打转，而枪刃却不敢触碰，只顾注视着，看那羞辱的字眼在他眼前翻来复现，烘暖了胸中的热气。<br/>纤纤手指握住枪刃方才发泄过半软的阴茎，从下往上捋动，食指与拇指圈在了冠状沟停住，拇指抚上去，动作轻柔地用指腹揩去射出后龟头沾留的浊液……<br/>阴茎颈部被手指柔柔握住的感觉让枪刃身体有些发麻，更重要的是，无论多少次目睹白魔的手指在抚摸自己的那处地方，白皙纤柔的手指与青筋暴起狰狞的性器相贴肤色参差，强烈地视觉对比都能让枪刃乱了心绪。<br/>“嗯……嗯……”<br/>柔嫩手指旋转着摩擦抚弄，白魔用圆润的指甲在马眼边缘轻蹭，惹得枪刃绷紧了腹部，微微挺身……<br/>“唔！”<br/>枪刃眼神发直，看着白魔熟练拈起稍细些的另一支尿道棒，虽然是否是细些还不清楚，但阴刻的细线花纹实在让人很有心理压力，以至于钻进尿道细微的灼痛感都被放大了，沁出背心一层冷汗。<br/>这支尿道棒的不知为何顶端带着小薄片，像是迷你细剑的护手一般，卡在马眼上面，“剑柄”的部分突出在外面，从侧面钻出小孔，意义不明但直觉已经告知了危机。<br/>然后更严密的阴茎束缚套出现了，再次被捆紧根部束起囊袋，密不透风的皮革套上龟头，却唯独留出了顶端一个小圆孔，恰巧足够尿道棒的顶端圆孔探出头，又卡住薄片把尿道棒紧压在深插进尿道的状态。<br/>当白魔又用一条细链扣住顶端的小小圆孔，枪刃仿佛知道了什么一般，用圆睁的眼睛看着白魔，无声地说着不……<br/>而后穴也被突然塞进了什么，又小又冰凉，猝不及防插入体内，外面连着一截贴合着股沟，一路勾到尾椎骨，然后是绒毛搭下来在臀缝，柔软又温暖，四处而来的古怪搅乱了他，大脑也不知道先接受哪一处的感觉，身体僵直在原地，他望着白魔，缓慢又缓慢地明白了那是什么……<br/>“然后来向主人表达爱意吧，小狗狗～”<br/>“你知道怎么讨好主人吧，快摇起尾巴。”<br/>枪刃满脸的怪异，感觉到浅浅插在后穴的毛绒尾巴毫无预兆地摆动了一下，不像是振动棒那么刺激的程度，尾巴上的绒毛只是蹭了蹭他的臀缝……<br/>什么摇起尾巴……？<br/>白魔对他的装傻行为置以冷笑，“摇起屁股还不会吗？”<br/>“唔姆……”<br/>白魔扯了一下连在阴茎的细链，细细的摩擦感带着脆弱尿道被刮蹭剧烈的痛感，激得枪刃痛叫一声绷紧了肌肉，然后身后的尾巴几乎是甩动起来，轻拍了两下他的臀。他暗觉不妙，却还是不敢相信，白魔竟然会大费周章把以太技术用在做这种道具上。<br/>随链子牵扯被拔出部分的尿道棒经由捆缚阴茎的皮革束具压回原位，然后白魔又扯一下。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“嗯……唔……呜呜……”<br/>枪刃激烈的喘息着，被不留空隙地拉扯乱了意识，浑身冒汗跪伏下去，阴茎内部被反复擦蹭让他感觉下体被插入了烧红的铁，一下下好像从尿道里被金属棍操了，火热滚烫要把他烤焦。<br/>尾巴狂乱地摆动起来，啪啪左右打着他的屁股，他好像明白了这个道具的奇妙，而被痛感击倒的身体聚不起力气，让他只能半伏在地上呜呜哀叫，努力抬起盈满泪光的眼睛看着白魔……<br/>道歉求饶的话都被封在口球后面，咽在喉咙深处，激出满眶的眼泪让他的眼睛更像犬科动物的幼崽了，这副可怜巴巴撑在地上猛摇尾巴的样子实在惹人怜爱，白魔暂时放下了手中细链。<br/>“呼……呼……”<br/>直到喘息渐渐平息，“那么，现在知道怎么摇尾巴了吗？”<br/>“呜呜。”急急咽下唾沫枪刃点了头，被白魔捏住下巴，才微抬起腰，收缩起后穴去夹体内的肛塞，让外面垂在股间的毛尾巴随之摇动起来，蹭着两边的臀肉……<br/>“再抬高一点，不要弄脏你漂亮蓬松的尾巴嘛，还像刚刚那样满地扫可是会让我心疼的。”<br/>“呼……唔……”<br/>害羞到眼神都变了呢，清醒面对自己四肢撑地，缩着穴，像发情母犬一般下贱的模样，想必让枪刃的内心很受煎熬。<br/>还可以更煎熬一点。<br/>“还不够热情，”白魔点评，活动了下手腕，取来了粗长的链子，金属在地面拖擦的声音几乎从耳朵刮到枪刃的心脏……<br/>“你对主人的爱就只有这样吗，贱狗，给我摇起屁股热烈地欢迎，让你的尾巴像鞭子一样抽打起你欠操的两瓣屁股，让它发红，发肿……”<br/>“呼……呼呼……呼……”<br/>一切都变得奇怪了起来，身体因羞耻而起的灼热好像让每一部分都融化掉，又像是把所有模糊的感觉都凝聚了，把他变成了另一种陌生的动物。<br/>再不抛弃羞耻心，精神就要被羞耻所烧毁，于是干脆让它同流合污，汇入快感的洪流。他扭腰摆臀像个妓女，又比那还要下贱，一耸一耸缩着后穴，撅起屁股左右摇晃，尾巴一会无声拍打他的屁股，一会又用暖烘烘毛茸茸的触感在股间乱蹭。<br/>羞耻心被埋入地底钉紧了木板盖，还在砰砰敲打反抗，迸出巨响，却作了身体这场淫欲狂欢的帮凶，在乳间链的抖动出的金光闪耀中伴奏了疯狂鼓点。<br/>戳着尿道棒的阴茎也随之摇晃，疼痛一点点漫出来，但白魔将锁链扣上脖颈让快意旺盛，维埃拉的长腿在眼前快速地一晃，然后重压降临，差点压趴浑身酥软的他。<br/>勉力撑起身体，满头满脑的却都塞满了白魔的大腿与屁股压在他背上暖而软的触感，要不是被勒紧脖子的窒息感所提醒，也许他还要更久才能察觉自己的处境。<br/>他像一只牲畜，带着可笑的爪套，四肢撑地，被女人骑马一样骑在背上，那修长结实的大腿夹着他的腰，项圈收紧，白魔从后面扯着方才刚刚扣上的牵引链，像是拉紧了缰绳。<br/>他又忽然搞不清自己自己狗还是马，却清楚感觉到一点湿意若有若无地点着他后背，所有电流也都经由那一点涌进来，充溢了他身体，让他阴茎涨痛，本已经酸软疲惫的后穴又泛起活力，贱兮兮地收缩不停尾巴摆的欢快，倒真像是在欢迎自己的主人。<br/>“继续摆。”白魔揪着刺痛他脖子的锁链不放手，倒没有太用力，只是让他感到微微痛楚。知道白魔说的什么他扭起腰部让屁股重新摇摆起来，晃得坐在他身上的白魔更夹紧了腿，无意间勾起小腿让坚硬还有些锐利的靴跟轻敲在枪刃胸腹。<br/>狂热的迷乱的，他摇摆下身收缩穴肉的动作猛然缓慢了，因为随着他未曾听清的一声“啵”，那摇得像盛开花朵的毛尾巴被白魔闪电袭击一把揪住就给拔了下来。<br/>白魔咯咯轻笑，暂缓了勒他的脖子，提着一撮尾尖的毛就把那肛塞举到枪刃脸前，他下意识偏了头不愿去看，却叫白魔掐住后颈警告，只能睁开了眼睛。<br/>一条毛茸茸尾巴悬在空中打转，因为被倒提起来而炸着毛，吊在下面相连的一小枚肛塞表面失了橡胶应有的暗哑，覆着一层羞人的水光。<br/>白魔一面毫不客气地用手指插进他短暂空虚的后穴，一面凑在他耳边说话，“枪刃狗狗好乖好淫荡喔，用屁股夹着这么小的东西又吸又舔，都吮出水了呢。”<br/>“唔……”<br/>枪刃的后穴紧绞着白魔的手指，仍然循着惯性一阵阵收缩。紧致的穴吸附着手指，高热的温度从指尖吮到指根，让白魔感觉很舒服。她舌头在嘴巴里舔弄翻搅，制造出奇怪的水声，又把奇怪的水声送到枪刃耳边……<br/>暧昧的暗示不知勾起了什么旖思，刚刚还被枪刃无情抛到九霄云外的羞耻又流星般循着重力坠落回来，撞击着他的心理防线……<br/>白魔舌头紧贴上颚从后往前滑，挤压掉中间每一方寸的空气，又伸平抽离，发出略有些粘的哒哒声，听得枪刃浑身僵硬，“就是像这样吧，一下下用屁股嘬着肛塞……”<br/>舌头在口腔乱滑，连脸颊肌肉都蠕动起来，摩擦声混着细细水声，“吸着那小小一粒橡胶球摩擦肛肉……”<br/>那些声音似乎是被强灌到枪刃的脑子，把方才淹没在快感浪潮里他没有切实感觉到的后穴里的声音与触觉都还了回来，千百倍细微生动的。<br/>白魔舌尖堵紧门牙的缝隙，一遍遍努嘴嘬出响亮的啧啧声，柔软的唇因为太过凑近而不时碰到枪刃发烫的耳朵……<br/>“吸它，舔它，恨不得咬住它，把它拖进去……让它按摩你每一寸发痒的穴壁……”<br/>白魔口中的哈气带着浓厚的潮意，几乎要糊在枪刃耳朵上把细小的短绒毛沾湿，而被夹在紧致肉穴里已经被濡湿的白魔手指按在某处，动作轻缓地勾起一些角度，指腹轻轻滑动……<br/>“对着一只不会动的小玩具发浪，真是下贱，你说你是不是下贱，贱狗。”<br/>脸颊被轻拍，白魔小指所套的指环带来一丝凉意，却很快溶化于高热，循着相连的细金属链，细尿道棒插进像被套上辔头一样被拘束的阴茎，展示出身体一切都处于白魔驾驭之下的现实。<br/>“呼呼……”<br/>“哈……”随着一口刻意的长哈气，使人意志昏沉的热气未消，白魔的舌头就闪电般蹿出去，在枪刃耳朵那些凹陷的窝道一阵胡乱舔动，近的仿佛直接舔舐在耳骨，惊得男人缩起肩缩起背，连后穴也缩起来紧紧夹着白魔手指，让治疗师邪恶地扬起唇角。<br/>湿热而柔软的触感摩挲着耳蜗，巨大的声响放大数倍变得怪异恐怖，混着白魔口中的蒸腾热气却莫名诱惑，诱得他胸腹一团热火升腾。不满足于舔舐耳蜗，湿滑的一点舌尖攒动戳刺着耳孔，耳孔被堵塞的感觉像捂住了整个大脑，呼噜噜的巨响让白魔的舌头听起来像是个怪物，好像随时能闯进细窄的耳道，舔过每一寸腔道濡湿，再钻进他的脑子，让枪刃浑身泛起细小战栗。<br/>白魔手指在枪刃身体内部的那一点越发用力按压，挤压出快感弥散开，像打翻的香粉，浓烈无法扑灭的愉悦充溢了身体。每一束肌肉都被浸染，僵硬着又瘫软着，在快感中迷失。<br/>像浸润他的一捧温热，又像身体里血液之外的神秘水流……任它游走，把他夺去，温和的快感像涟漪荡开。<br/>而白魔却突然从他身上下来，对他勾勾小指，牵动尿道顶端的链子一抖，用一点锐痛把他的神智拎出水面，“过来，坐到我身上。”<br/>后穴手指猛然抽出制造的空虚像是在空气中制造了负压，吸引着他朝前进，到白魔的身边去。<br/>耳朵里还残留着潮湿，暴露在空气中有点凉又有些痒，枪刃忍住抬手去挠它的冲动，四肢并用爬到那沙发边。在坚硬地面上跪麻的膝盖一挪动就叽叽喳喳地大吵起疼痛，但他不去理会，把痛苦的神色压在微阖眼皮下的阴影中藏匿，象征性地手撑沙发两侧抬腿正要攀上去……<br/>“不是哦……”<br/>窝在沙发上的白魔安然得连手指都没挪动一下，只是对他轻轻摇头，极近的距离下几乎能看到她因笑意而眯起的眼睛里狡黠的光采，她像只狐狸。<br/>“反过来，背朝我。”白魔终于还是伸出手，解开在枪刃脖子缠绕了几圈的牵引链，又褪下套在自己小指尾戒般的环，让它们自然垂落。<br/>枪刃在要攀爬上去的姿态卡了一下，迟疑地退下去，跪在地上转过身，然后……愣在了那里。<br/>“噗……”<br/>为枪刃的认真感到几分好笑，白魔拍拍坐垫，“算了算了，你上来就是了。”<br/>枪刃转头看一眼她，慢慢直身站起来，脖颈的胸前的，吊在阴茎下面的，满身叮铃铃的锁链道具让他的羞耻心又咕咚咕咚冒起了气泡……<br/>白魔可不给他机会发呆，上身前倾双手使劲一抱，就把毫无防备的枪刃拖到了沙发上坐在她身上。<br/>“唉哟！”男人的体重砸下来压地沙发一沉，白魔惊叫一声，感觉自己都要被这沉重的力量摁得陷下去，“好重……”<br/>本已经止住挣扎的枪刃又挣扎起来，白魔却紧紧搂着他的腰，“别动。”<br/>枪刃安静下来。<br/>他在白魔怀里，坐在白魔腿上……<br/>光裸的屁股与白魔大腿紧紧贴合，下坠的阴囊几乎要挤到白魔腿中间，他想并紧腿，又不敢动弹。白魔被他压得有点喘不过气，仰在靠背上翻白眼，“蠢货，把你小腿收上来。”<br/>终于调整好姿势，枪刃双腿分开在白魔两侧，抵着沙发扶手的侧面跪着。他喘着粗气，被白魔卷紧了脖颈的锁链拽地跪坐下来，阴茎在女性两条大腿中的缝隙被隔着一层薄皮革轻轻挤压，茎头的链子本来是越过白魔的腿掉到外侧的，也因为他的动弹收回来一些，渐渐滑进白魔紧拢在一起两腿之间的缝隙里。<br/>细细的金属链扭扭曲曲滑动着，一节节掉下去，掉进白魔两腿之间下面的阴影里，只剩下一小截夹在腿间，牵得枪刃胀大的阴茎被死死固定在那腿间的折磨人的温柔里，他下意识挺腰试图磨蹭白魔浅浅的腿缝，却只动了一下就僵了身体。<br/>疼……<br/>枪刃因尿道的疼痛白了脸色，白魔偏偏嘻嘻笑着越发夹紧双腿，甚至上下挪动搓起来，逼得无法说话的枪刃喉咙里发出微弱呜咽……<br/>白魔把本就上身前倾厉害的枪刃推倒下去让他手臂撑地，自己修长浑圆的大腿微一分开再合拢，斜斜整个夹住他阴茎，再坏坏地绷紧大腿肌肉，惹出枪刃剧烈的抽气声。<br/>她微微踮脚颠簸起自己的双腿，联合绷紧又放松的肌肉，硬挺阴茎顶端的尿道棒一下下戳着软沙发垫，在阴茎束具的小孔边缘来回搅动。男人倒趴在她腿上，无助地收紧了蜷起的手指，指缝夹住地毯绒毛身体起伏，几乎要被她逼哭。<br/>直到男人轻按着她的脚面，呜咽声都带上了浓重的哭腔，白魔才总算松开腿，给了他点机会喘息。<br/>把手放上两瓣端端正正摆在她腿上的臀部，她揉按抚摸，仔细赏玩。从劲瘦收束的腰往后，脂肪赋予了男性的臀部稍微丰润的弧度，让它们有了疑似女性胸部的柔软，手掌贴合抚摸再往下，就可以满满抓住这两坨臀肉。<br/>内里的肌肉吸附得太紧无法完全抓起，但这与女性有别的紧实可不正是男性臀部的魅力嘛。白魔只怨自己力气不够，不然一定要把枪刃这再硬一分嫌硌手，再软一分太绵软，结实又柔软，手感美妙的臀部狠狠抓进手里揉捏到红透不可。<br/>虽然看不见的地方，枪刃因为屁股被反复亵玩古怪的感觉，脸已经被煮成了熟虾……<br/>白魔不紧不慢将重新穿好的裙子卷起，露出裙下穿戴好的道具，然而首先插进枪刃后穴的却不是他渴慕已久的粗长……<br/>熟悉的触感让他下意识收缩了一下后穴。<br/>毛绒绒的尾巴在小腹扫过，惹得白魔一笑，捏住肛塞上提留出一些空隙，下一秒就挺腰撞了进去。<br/>“唔！！！！”<br/>毛绒尾巴高翘起来，枪刃惊叫着，咬得口球后移几乎要撑破咽喉被他吞下，好一会才滑回原来位置，身体颤抖着，像是要借此抖落掉过烈的痛苦不适，后穴夹着肛塞与白魔的阴茎痉挛起来，尾巴稍稍落下便快速左右扫动起来。<br/>这个小玩具可真有趣，白魔揪住那在她小腹摆来摆去扫出一片冷风的毛绒绒尾巴，觉得自己费力做这个东西的辛苦终于值回了一些票价，如果能稍微忽略一点硌住她阴茎的难受的话。<br/>仿若活物的尾巴被她捉在手心还在一抽一抽弹动，正如枪刃的穴紧夹着她又缩又吸，尽管知道只是疼痛的应激反应也依然很受用，她缓缓动作，摸着男人的脊背。<br/>“乖狗狗别紧张，没事的。”<br/>明明每次说没事的时候都要遭遇酷烈的对待，枪刃却还是不由自主地会被她所安抚。<br/>白魔一遍遍抚着枪刃，直到他舒缓下整个身体。男人舒服地从鼻腔深处叹着气，几乎撒娇般朝后拱拱身体，更深地陷到白魔怀里，精囊挤在腿缝，阴茎蹭着她的腿……<br/>只是被抚摸就这么高兴，像只大狗一样的枪刃实在可爱，忍不住要叫他做出更讨好的动作了，想到自己准备的下一个命令，白魔嗓子突然有些发干。<br/>“枪刃喜欢我吗？”<br/>“快回答。”<br/>白魔耸动身体把自己更深插入，肛塞被挤压让尾巴又扬高了些角度，枪刃听懂了她的暗示，然而这一次白魔可是插在他的身体里，加倍的羞耻几乎是让他的后穴在他思维反应过来之前就缩紧了。<br/>咖色的狗尾轻摇，把尾尖的一抹黑在白魔的小腹甩来甩去……<br/>“嗯……”<br/>手臂撑地骑在白魔腿上的枪刃收缩着后穴……<br/>白魔手掌放在他臀部，掌心贴着臀峰轻揉，拇指下滑，翘起犬尾的尾根溜进股间沟壑，按紧了微微使力掰开，让那张开的后穴同时咬住她与肛塞的淫荡模样明明白白呈现在眼前。<br/>枪刃感觉到她的视线，羞得呜咽一声夹紧了双腿，却也带起后穴剧烈收缩尾巴摆得更加欢快，肉穴紧含舒服得白魔直叹气，差点要按住他直接操起来。<br/>不过无论无何都想感受一下啊，被枪刃主动用屁股吸到爽的感觉。白魔放开他的臀部，耐心十足地继续滑下双手，贴着臀侧摸向大腿，让那夹住自己的肉穴重新隐藏回两股之间的阴影，只露出外面一截短短的柱身在暗示侵占与掠夺。<br/>因紧张而绷起的大腿带着微汗，紧实而光滑，由腿根开始白魔从后往前一路抚摸过去，治疗师温和的接触却莫名带给枪刃以微妙的霸道感，像是宣誓了主权，在他身体的每一寸。<br/>稍揉了揉枪刃因跪立而泛红的膝盖，白魔的手又滑回来，以一个清脆响亮的巴掌一把扯下了激烈情事的帷幕。<br/>臀肉受击荡漾出一阵小小波澜，手掌的疼痛刚刚反馈回脑海，狂扫过的尾巴像是在她肚子上刮过去，猛然夹紧的穴就狂风过境一般把她思维抽取了一瞬的真空。枪刃扬起头要发出一声嚎叫，却被口笼紧紧箍住，痛苦闷在身体内部，引得被撑开的后穴紧缩，夹得白魔呼吸一窒。<br/>那登峰造极的快感把白魔整个都炸酥了，顾不上手掌上一涨一涨的肿痛，她缓缓力气又扬了巴掌甩上去，又摁住枪刃后腰让他屁股更深吃进自己的阴茎去夹紧它。<br/>那愉悦感简直让人融化，狂摆起来的尾巴让一根根软毛也变得像是钢针，扫得白魔小腹刺刺得疼，穴肉收缩的频率与幅度在狗尾摇动下而变得肉眼可见，白魔兴奋地把不老实的尾巴揪起，隐约看到肉穴吞着阴茎不住翕动的淫态，往前坐了些更深地填满它。<br/>“枪刃狗狗好热情，吸得主人好舒服，不过……”<br/>在男人已经变得红艳艳一片，边缘还隐见指印的屁股上摸了摸，白魔道：“只有挨打才会摇尾巴可不够乖巧。”<br/>来吧，更热情一点，更主动一点，夹紧了阴茎摇摆摩擦，用你的肉穴将主人吸化……<br/>“呼……呼……”<br/>他收缩小穴，身体起伏，白魔靴上的精斑在眼前渐渐模糊，晃作了抽象画的一角。轻飘飘的东西随动作飘到枪刃脸上被汗水稍粘住，一小片白白的看不真切，但理性铁凿一般撬开记忆的岩石土块，挖出了那个刻着娟秀小字的石碑……犬。<br/>也许发情的动物也就这么淫荡了，但他是个人类，所以不仅是循着本能，更是循着心灵，他心甘情愿，做白魔的狗，让女性玩弄他的身体，被抱在怀里操弄屁股……<br/>多么堕落。<br/>淡漠的表情，冷酷的言语，还有战斗中发光的耀眼的，强大的……关于枪刃在这间房屋之外的一切形象，像是被砸破的镜面，露出刚强之下的易碎来。<br/>但他没有破碎，没有折断，只是熔化了而已，被情欲的热度从内部熔化，快感在所有身体部位里流动，让他不断地收紧穴肉，吮吻膜拜着那根粗大的阴茎，用摩擦使它发热，舔得穴壁有了被烫伤的错觉，却不知这正是他自己身体的热度。<br/>肌肉的感觉都快凌乱起来，欢快摇摆的尾巴让尖端的一点黑舞成了影，像是一小片朦胧的深灰轻雾，裹在黄褐色的云团里。<br/>像撒欢的小狗一样摇着尾巴发情去夹鸡巴，真是淫荡又可爱。<br/>“接收到了哦，枪刃对主人的爱……辛苦了，接下来……”拔掉碍事的肛塞把假尾巴丢到一边，让被撑开的穴肉紧密贴合回阴茎，白魔轻叹口气，拉住枪刃的脚腕一挺身，“就请感受主人的宠爱吧。”<br/>隔着薄绒爪套，白魔攥住了枪刃平铺朝上的脚掌握紧，尖起拇指在露出的脚心使劲摁下去，轻微的疼痛就与另一种奇怪的感觉一起轻飘上枪刃的脑子。<br/>接着从外侧的小脚趾开始，食指与中指一起将一团蜷缩的短短指头紧紧圈住，用力揉按，然后由外到内，由小到大，一粒接着一粒，将他们揉到发热，最后攥紧大脚趾的时候，奇怪的感觉已经将枪刃身心占据。<br/>唾液从口球中央的小孔滴落下来，打湿了下面地毯的长绒……<br/>白魔由下而上撞着他，阴茎直捅进直肠深处又抽去，用比小小肛塞粗壮得多的饱满撑开他，攻占他，将因收缩过多而酸软的肠肉压紧了一遍遍挞伐，疲惫不堪的肠道甚至难以剧烈缩张，只能无助地张开怀抱，承受侵略者略显粗暴的抽插。<br/>女性大腿夹紧将他的阴茎包裹，温暖与柔软的触觉带来阵阵舒爽，而掉落到坐垫上因沙发凹陷滑下去的链子因为被压得更紧，随撞击耸动的动作加剧，开启了对尿道的折磨。<br/>抽出阴茎后坐时尿道棒被链子牵扯着拉出，捅进阴茎时前蹿放松了链子阴茎的束具又将它压回原位，一前一后，他好像被两股力量所同时奸淫。<br/>太过了，这太过了……<br/>并不习惯被插入的尿道正被金属棒所全方位地填塞，抽插，无微不至地照料着，外面的阴茎被捆在束具里膨胀，致力于让疼痛扼住他的咽喉，不过真正的咽喉口球已为其代劳。<br/>“呜呜……”<br/>白魔勾起脚腕，摇摇脚尖钻进悬垂的乳链，靴底的花纹卡住了金属锁链往下拉扯，小爪嵌入枪刃饱胀的乳尖刺进去，拎起内倾的凹陷热情吮吻尖锥，把敏感嫩肉送与小小椎体细细咂摸品尝滋味。<br/>“呜啊！！！呜……嗯……”<br/>太刺激了，太……<br/>红润果肉鼓鼓囊囊溢出的景色无人见证，支撑身体的手臂抖动着，被浑身各处的奔涌的快感所软化，收紧的指缝间漏出凌乱的地毯绒毛，毛茸茸的触感同样磨蹭着他手心……<br/>用力吮吸也无法阻挡的唾液流下来，透明的液体灌满了口球，把这小小一丸球体从外到内淋得湿透。再从中间的孔洞涌出来晃悠，随身体摇摆洒落到地毯，把毛料变成一簇簇粘连的样子。<br/>白魔脚尖轻点，牵着那根细链凌虐乳头，阴茎抵在枪刃身体内部享受着穴肉一缠一颤的吮吸，舔舔下唇感叹，“枪刃你的屁股真是……吸得人太舒服了。”<br/>忍不住俯身去亲亲他光裸的脊背，魔法作用下已淡成道道浅红的鞭伤，因治疗师的亲吻泛起了痒意，枪刃轻打起哆嗦的反应，实在让人感慨正愈合伤口处新生神经组织的敏感度。<br/>白魔的手缓缓从枪刃胸腹与大腿相贴的缝隙中钻入，像一条滑溜的蛇，熟练一绕溜进胯间，把饱受折磨的阴茎抬起来，在手中颠了颠……膨胀硬挺着的状态本应十分威猛，在重重束缚下却显得那么可怜。<br/>“呜……呜……”<br/>即使哀叫也无法阻止白魔对他火热阴茎的抚摸，谁知道为什么隔在一层束具之外的抚摸也如此要命，白魔的手弄得他硬得发疼，而内里尿道更是疼得他冷汗直冒。<br/>射精的欲望不用说……在模糊的意识中，枪刃甚至开始把这剧烈的疼痛与射出绑定，他已经快疯了，分辨不清痛苦与快乐，理智裂出了缝隙，在行将崩溃的边缘摇晃。<br/>但来自膀胱的古怪感觉羁住了他，在剧烈的快意与痛苦掩盖之下，它那么微弱但不容忽视，尿道里细棒抽动，尖端在膀胱里隐约探头搅动……<br/>不……<br/>终于脚掌离开了乳链，尖锐的痛与快感暂且放过了胸乳，耸动不停的身体却不因这小小的退却而放松。白魔的小腿缠过他的手臂，靴底移到他的手背，踩住他，靴底的压力慢慢渗透过来，压迫着他叠起的指骨滚着皮肉碾动……<br/>不会吧……<br/>而身后的撞击动作愈发剧烈，他勉力撑着摇摇欲坠的手臂，瞪着白魔的脚，被痛感占据了脑海，惊恐情绪却抛举他飞去更高。甚至没有发现自己被操干到喉头与后穴一起发干的身体，口腔泌出的津液正从小孔与唇边一齐涌出来……<br/>“唔嗯！”<br/>被骗了……<br/>做好的心理准备还在对疼痛的预知上心惊胆战，对眼前的变化始料未及……<br/>他栽倒在地上，一只手臂还在强撑，另一只却已经弯了手肘跌下去撑，白魔的脚从他小臂上离开，擦过他垂落的头发几乎踢着他的脸。<br/>不是狠狠踩踏，只是轻巧的一个拨动而已，他身体发软没能撑住自己，栽倒下来了。然而一瞬间时间仿佛静止了，至少在枪刃的意识里如此。<br/>要不是白魔还从后面揽着他的腰，他差点要顺着倾斜的重心直接从沙发上滚落下去，不过轰隆隆在脑海里如山崩一般响彻的那是什么声音？<br/>突然栽倒的他高翘起屁股，让坐在后面白魔的阴茎弹了出去，也许还带出一串粘液洒到他股沟？阴茎抽离，被阴茎操开的肉洞却还没那么快闭合，撇去了一切阴影与遮蔽，灯光直直照下，把那依然微微敞着怀抱的淫穴暴露。<br/>越过半掩未合的穴口，看到了不安蠕动着，红艳艳被操熟发着情的淫肉……<br/>白魔嬉笑着伸出手去，伸直了手指朝下，戳进被操得有些松软的穴，贴着肉壁搅弄了两圈，“已经被操成吃着鸡巴的形状了啊……”<br/>“唔……”枪刃发出细若蚊呐的呻吟……<br/>脆弱的尊严像被高山滚落的巨石毫不留情碾过了，剥离他的身体。<br/>滴滴嗒嗒……<br/>唾液滴湿手臂的同时，也让他察觉手肘下也是一片潮湿，见证了他痴迷的淫态，这……他到底是……怎么的一副模样？<br/>满室寂静中诡异的咔咔轻响震回了他的神智。<br/>“唔……唔……”<br/>努力撑着手臂拱着身体试图坐回原来的姿势，却被勾着嘴角坏笑的白魔所打扰，治疗师心情愉悦地摇晃着脚尖，当然，还勾着那要命的乳链。<br/>每一次试图起身，都只会带动乳链一边拉扯一边更牢固地掐紧乳头，然后在锐利的疼痛中软软跌下。<br/>“被我乳夹上的小机关钻着乳孔很舒服嘛，你看你都爽的起不来了。”<br/>简直强词夺理，明明是她踩着乳链让枪刃无法起身。<br/>“枪刃的乳头也很喜欢它是吗，亲得停不下来啊……”<br/>“呜……”<br/>啪嗒啪嗒……<br/>清亮的液体滴落，枪刃的肩膀微微抖动。<br/>胸部好疼，阴茎也好疼，屁股里面本来火辣辣的疼却被冷风占据，以更难挨的羞耻碾碎他的尊严。<br/>见好就收，白魔收回脚，放过了他的乳头，然后拉住他颈上的链子一扯……一阵强烈的勒痛与窒息感还有轻微的天旋地转后，枪刃发现自己跪坐在沙发上，被白魔抱在怀里。<br/>阴茎被慢慢重新捅回屁股里，而尿道棒却被慢慢抽离……<br/>一股一股强烈的，怪异的冲动，随尿道棒被抽离的剧痛，填补进空虚感之中……<br/>不，不要，不……<br/>尽管内心恐惧得几乎要尖叫起来，被堵上口球的嘴巴也只能发出闷闷的呜呜声而已，枪刃蜷着脚趾，手爪无力扒拉着白魔手臂，眼睁睁看白魔拆去束具，将那细细的金属棒一寸寸抽出来……<br/>“怎么啊，还不舍得了？”吻着防护职业汗湿的鬓角，白魔取笑。<br/>想夹紧双腿，双腿却分开，求助于意志，意志已经被痛苦击溃，被快感蚀空……<br/>“呜嗯！唔嗯！”<br/>他急切地叫唤，却换来阴茎顶入身体的动作，白魔温柔地用手揉搓半软的阴茎，让枪刃挣扎扭动起身体……<br/>他惊恐地注视着自己，望着布置整洁的室内陈设，沙发，毛毯，地板……<br/>至少不要是这里吧，至少……<br/>白魔轻轻呼气，猛然夹紧的穴肉实在刺激，让她忍不住去咬枪刃的肩膀。枪刃摇摆着头，眼泪不住流淌。<br/>还在忍着吗？<br/>迅速解开束带拆去口笼，白魔揽住枪刃的脖子，把那根尽职尽责“看守”了枪刃许久的尿道棒再做一次它用……<br/>在口球湿漉漉的光滑弧面探寻片刻，穿过小气孔进去，然后再探寻……被这诡异奇特的行为所惊，枪刃甚至没能去思考白魔想做什么——他全副心思都被身下膀胱难以忽视与憋住的尿意所吸引了。<br/>！！！<br/>甚至来不及发出叫声，呜咽声也没来得及，携着微弱腥臊味道的金属棍小小的顶端，穿过了后面一层口球的气孔，直直的，正正的，戳到了正咬着硕大口球的枪刃口腔后部，软软嫩嫩的小舌头上……<br/>然后像蝴蝶振翅引起飓风，条件反射的吞咽，窒息感而起的挣扎，绞紧的后穴咬着阴茎，最后枪刃不愿见到的一幕就雷击一般劈到了他眼前，容不得他不看不想不去见。<br/>小股淡黄色的液体由淅沥聚为细细一柱，就在他的眼皮子底下，划着小小的弯弧射出……洒落，液柱持续的这短短一小段时间，对他的精神来说仿佛经历了千百次死刑。<br/>轰隆隆……<br/>他居然，在白魔的房间里，坐在白魔怀里，尿湿了她的沙发她的各种物品，还有……她。<br/>不如还是死了算了。<br/>腥臊的液体居然还有洒在白魔如玉般光洁白皙的大腿上，他盯着那块细小的污迹，眼神渐空……<br/>一点点缩紧的穴已有了逼仄的感觉，却还不停止压迫，羞耻心烧熔了他的身体，把火一般的热度与无地自处的感觉加诸于捅进身体的阴茎，一点点收缩压紧，前所未有的激烈爽感从白魔下腹直蹿脑门。<br/>射，射进去。想射穿他，操开他火热紧致的穴，叫他敞开大腿能看到被操出来的洞，日到腿软，站起来双腿哆嗦，夹着腿也夹不住地屁股流水……<br/>操他就完事了。<br/>枪刃一会被白魔揽在怀里戳刺玩弄着小舌，一会又被推下去挺腰操干了屁股。因为过于羞耻无法接受事实短暂停滞了思考的身体敏感度达到了惊人的高度，结合震惊中无法给出反馈的精神，让他仿佛变成了一只极品的性爱玩偶，任何一点微弱的刺激都能叫他尖叫呻吟，后穴紧缩，迎合着白魔的动作被推下提上，掰着大腿掐着脖子接受奸淫。<br/>淫液灌进了肠子……<br/>被射在里面了。<br/>他剧烈喘息着，用性以外的反应证明他还活着，他像只发情期被压在下面的雌兽，分明有足以反抗的机会和能力，却被欲望所俘虏。让她操吧，干我的屁股，射在里面，灌满我的肚子……<br/>很舒服……<br/>已经完全变成了母狗呢。<br/>酸痛的腮帮甚至难以张开一些以让里面口球的球体吐出来，嘴巴重获自由也突然学不会说话，他张合两下突然咬紧了酸软的牙，忍住被同时玩弄着乳头与抽插着后穴的羞辱感，写着犬字的纸片在他胸前飘动……<br/>忍着忍着眼圈渐红，泪水又冲出了眼眶，他咬紧的牙也打起了磕碰。白魔一直弄他没有停过，这兔子的体力也太好了。他不愿意示弱却实在承受不了，终于没憋住哭声，漏出了一段给白魔听到。<br/>委屈十足的泣音听得真切，治疗师查看情况的动作却被百般阻挠，“枪刃？”<br/>这一声像是猛地弹拨了一下他，整个胸腹都被扩散开酸胀的委屈感所震麻，越发咬紧牙关不肯发声露怯，一切努力却在下一发凶猛的冲击下化为乌有。<br/>他好累，又好痛，他忍不住了，快感把他整个剥皮去果一样挖空，还要连皮上粘连的一点果瓤也一并刮去，他张开嘴巴哭起来，声音吓了白魔一跳，又呜咽着求起了饶。<br/>白魔轻缓了动作，摸摸他的额头，往后梳了梳汗湿的凌乱刘海，“好了好了……说出来不就没事了。”<br/>“嗯……”他闷闷地应了一声安静下来，才回想起来开始觉得丢人……到底做了多少丢人的举动啊，被操得射尿，被操得哭出声还求饶……<br/>海浪渐渐平息，他像搁浅在岸边的鲸，连手指都脱去了力气，平平瘫在地面，头枕在地毯，身体粘在覆着薄蜡的光洁木地板上，满脸干的未干的泪痕与泪水，下颌浸满唾液，在有些潮湿的绒毛中小口呼吸着带上毛燥灰尘的腥味，他被扔在这里，身体随潮汐动荡，被鱼类啃噬……<br/>“别胡思乱想。”<br/>白魔跪在他身边，抚着他的脸颊，俯下身，淡淡的香气袭来，驱散了那些光怪陆离的幻觉。她的嘴唇是香甜的，却不像蜜那样腻，淡的像茶水回甘，却撇去了前头的涩苦。<br/>温暖柔软的触觉滑进他的口腔，肺部的空气也仿佛被洗涤清新。这种微淡的香味总让他以为是百合的花香，然而又没有哪一种百合花的香气与她类似，以至可以用作嗅闻的替代。<br/>白魔专注而缱绻地吻着他，无意顾惜自己美丽的长发委地是否会被脏污沾染，呼吸洒在人类面颊，小巧的兔鼻头在挺直的鼻梁上摩挲。她悄悄睁开眼睛去看枪刃，看他眉骨下微阖的眼，陷在阴影中的沉暗瞳仁……他的睫毛也很长，不过比较直，只在尾部翘起一点有了微小的弧度……她观察得好认真，直到被枪刃轻咬住了舌头才醒觉了什么。<br/>枪刃醒着呢，完全知道她在做什么。<br/>唔……<br/>她动弹不得。<br/>而枪刃嗤嗤轻笑，随笑声喷出阵阵鼻息让白魔莫名脸颊发热，有点害羞又有点恼火，维埃拉蕴了点怒气瞪他，表情倒是威势十足，但舌头却舍不得离开似的软软躺在枪刃轻轻咬合的齿间，当然……是怕强行抽掉会被刮伤啦，才不是很留念这个氛围……<br/>好古怪啊……<br/>脸颊不断地升温，白魔身体僵硬，即使枪刃很快放开了她的舌头也一样。<br/>战斗中一往无前的他，跪在地上被操到哭泣求饶的他，还有此刻，跟她开着不痛不痒的小玩笑，戏弄着她的他，各种各样枪刃的形象在白魔的脑海里旋转变幻……<br/>真是让人看不透的男人。<br/>啄啄看不透男人的唇角，白魔问他：“你渴不渴？”<br/>那当然是渴的，不断的出汗与流泪几乎把他熬干了，枪刃朝她点了下头，白魔马上说，“我给你弄点喝的。”<br/>殷勤得让人意外。<br/>“对了你喝酒吗？”<br/>现在这个场景？枪刃十分干脆，“不。”<br/>然而鼓捣半天白魔却没有给他端来水，反而过来拽他脖子上的牵引链……枪刃瞄着她，翻过身把自己撑起来，当然，还是四肢着地。<br/>姿势变幻之间，后穴伸缩吐出了清液，液体流淌下来又暖又湿的触觉让枪刃动动手臂想要将它揩去，却停住了动作，咬牙忍住，任自己的下体被慢慢淋湿。<br/>白魔用微笑赞赏他，然后一抖链子，转过身往前走，绳子后面的枪刃滞了一会，便迈起手脚跟着她后面。尽管羞耻感灼热了呼吸，也依然忍耐着，像驯熟的家犬一样乖巧温顺。<br/>两腿交错之间挤出更多的淫液，流出的液体暖湿，冲淡了湿透会阴被风吹凉的冷意，腿根之间不经意的摩擦很快染上了滑腻，温热的触感从大腿根一路往下滑坠，仿若失禁一般的感觉让枪刃神情恍惚。<br/>他依然浑身赤裸，除了手脚上捆束指节的覆毛枷锁之外别无它物，手掌支地，光裸的膝盖跪在地上行进，地面映出他模糊而暗沉的倒影。<br/>爪套上的爪尖划着地板发出轻微的噪音，吊在乳头下的金属链不时碰上枪刃手臂带来一阵冰凉。而肿痛的乳头热得发烫，因为被系住了根部而圆溜溜像两颗小莓果，被爪形的乳夹握在爪中攥紧，灿灿的金色像是掐丝工艺一样镶在褐红的乳尖。<br/>爪中心的小小锥形埋进乳尖沟壑，随枪刃行动摩擦着细嫩敏感的乳尖嫩肉，在闭合的细小乳孔边缘戳弄，以微弱而持续的刺激诱出细细喘息……<br/>当手掌触到浴室寒凉防滑地砖的时候枪刃就该想到什么的，可皮肤感知到微弱的暖风只让他感叹他今天已经光着身体很久了，久到都快忘了穿衣服的感觉。<br/>当白魔把枪刃牵到浴室中间，地面的冰冷与春季微寒的空气有些冻人，而后穴肉褶里挤出液体已经在他的大腿内侧滑出了不明显的流柱，这淫乱的感觉让他肌肉僵硬。白魔摸摸他的头顶又挠挠他下巴，“稍微忍耐一下，风暖马上就好。”<br/>这话所预示的危机，让浴室的每一件东西都在他眼里蒙上了一层恐怖的未知，浴室环境的湿冷让人轻易觉得不安，实在是白魔这家伙折腾人的招数太多了。<br/>反正带他来浴室绝对不是洗澡，抱着这样的想法，当白魔荡着一碟牛奶啪嗒搁到浴缸旁边地上的时候，枪刃马上领悟了她的用意。<br/>“……”<br/>“喝吧。”<br/>即使不去看也能想像到白魔抬着眉毛仰起头得意的样子，然后白魔轻踢他一下，“喂，坐好。”<br/>由跪姿改为蹲姿的动作有些缓慢，枪刃头脑里的黑暗欲望像发狂猛兽撞击着羞耻感所铸的牢笼，铁栅渐渐弯折，那教唆的声音愈发响亮，叫他伏下头去，伸出舌头……<br/>他大展开双腿蹲坐，阴茎几乎搭上自己踝骨。<br/>“好，跪下去，喝你的奶。”<br/>受欲望的驱使垂下双膝，身体前倾，踮起的脚趾缩起抓着地面，枪刃紧实的大腿倾出两道斜线，在寒凉地砖上用膝盖支住身体前移的重心。<br/>然后，他应该伏下身去。<br/>看着那浅浅的一碟纯牛奶，枪刃刚想像到他接下来要用什么姿势去喝它，身体就在室温攀升之前先一步地发起热来，让他觉得口干舌燥……<br/>由内而外的饥渴感压迫着他的神经，不断试图借力于一戳就破的谎言越过羞耻感的阻拦。他快要渴死了，必须喝上眼前的这一口奶才能活命，他是被迫的，是被迫……<br/>弯曲手肘的时候他身体颤抖不已，阖上了眼睛，仿佛这样就可以忽视掉自己此时的形象。<br/>然而随着金属滑动的声音，一阵熟悉的凶猛力道一下把他扯到了地上，脖子被勒得很紧，几乎让他想要呕吐，白魔把牵引链绕在浴缸脚上，把他强拽到头颈贴近地面的姿态，与牛奶碟中神情有些痛苦的自己对视。<br/>白魔又扯紧了些链子，枪刃的鼻尖都快点到了奶上，这才把锁链缠到浴缸那支形似兽爪的脚上捆紧。<br/>被栓住了，枪刃被脖颈间锁链困在这方寸的空间里，稍有背离就会被反馈疼痛与窒息，他几乎抬不起头来。<br/>“喝。”<br/>于是他舔了一口，小心地伸出舌头舔了一口，只是用舌头蘸起来吮了吮的程度，浓郁的香气充溢了口腔，而令人羞耻的情欲比奶香更浓郁，让他张开嘴巴微微哈气。<br/>掌心处地砖的冰凉也无法唤醒他了，他赤身裸体，被栓在这里，趴在地上俯着脸舔食牛奶，像条狗一样卑贱又低微，这动作彻底勾起了他心底的热焰。<br/>羞耻感在耳膜上鼓动，嗡嗡作响，血液急速奔流，但眼前的一泓乳白似乎蕴着无尽的魔力，诱引他不断地伸缩起人类早已不适应从河流饮水的舌头，一次次蘸取牛奶……<br/>他动作多么热忱，像是干渴已久，却不是为了喝到那液体，而是在一层层舔掉他自己的尊严，像剥掉一层薄薄的糖衣。他全心全意地感受着这耻辱，锁链哗哗作响，耻辱化作了快感，一波一波漫涌上头脑。<br/>白魔就站在他旁边，大概是在冷静地俯视他，看他失态的样子。一想到这点，枪刃动作就慢下来，液滴在他的唇峰与鼻尖悬晃弄出痒痒的感觉，虽然舔舐的动作稍停，羞耻感却更加汹涌，他呼吸发紧。不一会，弯曲的手肘就轻抖着发软。<br/>白魔警告式地踢踢他，靴头撞着侧腰有微不足道的疼，他嘴唇颤抖，终于维持不住姿势，埋下头去把手肘也放下，撑在盘子两侧，完完全全地像条狗一样舔食盘子里的牛奶。<br/>室内空气的温度也许是已经升上来了，也可能没有，但他身体发烧，小臂紧贴瓷砖的的冰冷也浇不熄他胸腹间的火热，反而冷热冲击之下融出更多的怪异感觉。<br/>白魔屈起膝盖把腿压在他身上，枪刃身体一沉，心却颤颤拎起来了，他双脚靠拢了些抵在一起，足跟撑住臀部。白魔收起小腿，用膝盖一下下点着他的背部从后往前逐步行进，满心的感受全跟着膝盖的动作走了，舔舐的动作变得心不在焉。长靴的表面贴着他赤裸的皮肤，因汗而有了轻微粘连，光滑漆皮的质感让他喘息连连，汗也出得越发多了起来。<br/>白魔的腿终于跪在那不动了，整条胫骨斜压在枪刃背上，她动了动贴合枪刃臀部弧线的脚腕，脚背轻拍了拍臀肉，荡出波纹，细微的肉体击打声叫枪刃忍不住咬住下唇……<br/>“别发愣。”<br/>因伏地的动作，乳链的下缘落在地面蜿蜒摆动，枪刃试图握紧拳，却在爪套的制约下只能蜷起手掌，奶白的液体因他加快的舔舐动作荡漾出密集的波纹，那呼噜呼噜响亮的水声几乎要一层层烧穿他的理智。<br/>尽管饮用的速度并不很快，浅浅的一碟奶也很快变薄，隐约露出下面青色的盘底来，而此时舔食的效率却大大下降，枪刃的舌头本已与光滑的釉面十分熟悉，现在更加亲密了，牛奶的味道变得寡淡。虽然自从白魔把腿放到他身上，牛奶就早已在他嘴里不存在什么味道了。<br/>只是觉得很渴，很渴，液体随舌头卷入喉咙咽下，却始终无法缓解这份焦渴。<br/>白魔体重没有完全压到他身上，只是把那条腿搁在他身上戏弄他，轻拍屁股之后又换了一个角度，靴尖挤进臀缝……<br/>枪刃正舐着盘底，忽然被白魔用粗糙的鞋尖碰了半湿的穴口，身体一颤，满舌牛奶的白忽然溜下去，舌下滑出几丝透明融入奶中……<br/>敏感的肉褶一缩，害羞地把自己收了进去，又慢吞吞探出头来，露出堆挤一起饱满润泽的样子。白魔侧弯着腰从鞋子挤出的空隙把穴口的情况看得清楚，嫩肉有些肿，微红的模样正像是身体主人在情事上薄脸皮的态度。<br/>白魔用鞋尖不断地轻轻碰他玩弄他的穴口，看它受激收缩。见底的牛奶因为随着舔舐滑下越来越多的透明津液，碟底最后一点白色也被混得稀薄。白液与清液交混出勾缠的图案，有种色情的美感。<br/>而枪刃却因为舌面与盘底搭碰而起的啪嗒啪嗒而耳尖发红，含糊粘腻的水声本就叫人很容易联想到奇怪的方向，更何况是传到枪刃此刻在情欲中发昏的脑子里思考？<br/>白魔突然放下了腿从他身上下来，凑近了看，顿时响亮地啧了一声，“怎么还没吃完？快点，舔干净。”<br/>为了早些舔完最后的牛奶结束这场折磨，不知什么时候，枪刃已由矜持的小小伸出一点舌尖试探，变成大张嘴巴不断舐着盘子，因白魔的玩弄而喘息呼出的热气洒了满盘。<br/>下了些决心速战速决，不知廉耻的舌头摊出宽厚的舌面在盘底快速拖曳，微湿的舌头离开盘面的嗒嗒声却被他的哈气声所淹没，因为太过用力舔舐空盘让碟子嗤地往前滑动了些，枪刃下意识用手拦住，因为胜利在望的急切而不由跟随舌头转动起头部，却被白魔的笑声突然震醒，醒悟到自己现在的捧着盘子摇头晃脑舔舐的姿态有多么下贱。<br/>终于舔完了最后一丝浑浊的牛奶，整只盘子干净到只剩了些微潮意，枪刃想抬头望望白魔，却被锁链扯住，轻吟一声顿了动作。<br/>像是要提醒枪刃一般的，白魔先探手摸摸他挺立的阴茎，才抽走碟子让他松了一口气。只不过很快满满的又一大碟放下来，让他呼出的气又收回去。仰头可以达到的视角最边界，份量绝对不少的大份牛奶盒让枪刃有些惊惧。<br/>“喝。”简单明了的指示。<br/>枪刃也直接了当地伏头去舔。<br/>他没有再去想白魔的打算。在这个地方这种时刻，思考是最没有必要的东西，当然，也仅限于在这里与此时。<br/>空气确实变得暖了一些，让枪刃无端又莫名地想起白魔身上的气息，然而温度与味道如何类似？类似的只有让他觉得舒服的感觉而已，他猛烈地吸气，却只嗅到浓郁的奶香。<br/>白魔走过来，停了一会，用什么东西敲敲他的后背，“屁股翘起来点。”<br/>枪刃依言压下腰部，上身前探了些，乳夹的链子搭上盘边叮叮轻响，他迟疑地看了片刻，便低下头，像条真正的狗一样，张嘴用牙齿咬住了瓷盘边缘向前拖曳。<br/>然而突如其来的一点冰凉袭击后穴，让他一个哆嗦松开了嘴巴。<br/>哐地一声瓷盘从嘴边滑落，磕得牛奶乱荡，枪刃眼神发直，看着淡白奶渍在盘边的残留像波浪一样层叠起伏……<br/>并不仅仅是戏弄而已，冰凉坚硬的异物坚定地挤进狭窄甬道，一路往深处捅进去，受激的肉穴紧缩，却只贴住了异物光滑的表面。那异物往深处贯通，把穴口慢慢撑大，怪异的感觉让枪刃手脚一齐蜷起，仿佛试图抓紧无法抓住的地面。<br/>“哈啊！”<br/>什么液体泼进了肠道，一瞬冰凉过后是火辣辣的刺痛，温和却执着地在他肚子里面烧灼，凌乱了他的思绪。直到冰凉的瓶肩挨到臀肉，枪刃才反应过来这是一支酒瓶，冰凉光滑的玻璃器皿把他的穴口撑成一个规则的圆形，透过半透明的玻璃与酒液，白魔甚至能隐约看到那些软肉紧紧扒覆在瓶颈上的样子。<br/>白魔手指在瓶身上轻弹，指甲敲击装满酒液的瓶子发出轻且闷的响声。<br/>仿佛预感到什么一样，枪刃舔食牛奶的动作变得迟缓，而白魔用纤长的五指轻轻抓住瓶底……<br/>“呃！”<br/>白魔抬高瓶底把酒瓶倒竖起来，抬脚踩下枪刃的背，脚下的男人高翘起屁股塌着腰，双臂收紧，蜷曲的指关节拱起抵着地面。<br/>冰冷液体灌进身体，却带起肠壁隐隐的灼痛，枪刃后穴不安缩紧，柔嫩内壁贴附在光溜溜的玻璃瓶颈上蠕动的样子像是在热情吮吸。<br/>果不其然白魔轻拍拍他侧臀，“牛奶是给小孩子喝的，酒精才是成年人的饮品，我就知道你很喜欢。”<br/>“唔……”<br/>手里加了些力把酒瓶推到底，瓶口探进更深，膨大的瓶肩顶在穴口，彻底压平了微拱的肉梗，粗大的瓶身把臀缝卡开了一些，挤出两瓣臀肉中间两道微妙的弧形凹陷，左右拢合半夹着瓶身。<br/>因为底部瓶口的倾泻，瓶内的液面不平静地震荡着。身体内部的怪异感觉，不知道是冷还是热，枪刃身体有些哆嗦，抱紧的小臂带着盘底轻磕地面发出噪声。<br/>随酒瓶中液面快速下降，枪刃小腹微微隆起，饱胀，酸麻，还有充斥肠道的灼烧感，各种滋味都在肚子里搅作一团，让枪刃浑身一阵阵发虚。然而液面却没有完全降下，最后一小截在倾斜的瓶颈里轻荡……<br/>酒瓶被白魔摆弄成近乎竖直，酒液却仍不肯听从重力的牵引而流下，枪刃拱起屁股身体微颤，充当着白魔的置酒架。<br/>“唔嗯……”<br/>虚软的脊椎终于还是抵抗不住重力，继鼻尖之后，让枪刃的额头也落进了盘子里，几乎是埋进了牛奶里，他圈起嘴巴嘬吸。白魔抓着酒瓶的底部推拉，冰冷的玻璃容器抽插操弄着枪刃的屁股，酒液在瓶颈里上下颠簸。<br/>“哈……哈啊……哈……”<br/>被日常所见器物操弄的羞耻感让枪刃紧紧绷住肌肉，嫩红穴肉在绿玻璃瓶壁上压迫出大片黑沉，连臀尖都绷紧臀肉紧紧夹住瓶身，几乎凹陷出两个半圆，然而光滑的表面并不受制于他的挽留或推拒，依然无情又机械地保持着缓慢抽插的动作。<br/>“喝完它。”<br/>脑子里乱七八糟的，好像被酒液淹没了变得迟钝。插进他身体里的瓶颈沾染了体液变得滑溜溜的，几乎难以感到摩擦，只是反复扩开他的肠壁，把怪异的灼烧感一遍遍刷上去。<br/>“啊！！”<br/>枪刃惊喘着，手臂终于撑不住沉重的身体，脸部狼狈地跌落进盘子。后面酒瓶里缓慢下沉的液面滞在了最后一截瓶口，白魔干脆把酒瓶插到底搅弄，过头的刺激一下电软了枪刃整个身体，他脸泡进牛奶，用头颈支撑了一会上身，很快撑起手臂奋力抬头，却发出一声短促的哀鸣又垂下头去。<br/>他忘了脖子上的锁链。<br/>他忘了自己是被栓在这里的一条狗，未消的疼痛还像蛇一样绞在他脖颈，仿佛在提醒他不要忘了这项事实，奶滴从他的鼻尖唇峰与眉毛上零落而下……<br/>白魔在用一个酒瓶操他。<br/>被枪刃嘴里急喘出来的气流近距离吹拂，盘中的奶液胡乱荡起波纹。<br/>酒瓶终于开始抽离，先是慢得枪刃几乎能感受到瓶口那圈小小突起在按摩肠壁，坚硬光滑的玻璃终于停止了对身体的扩张，然后猛然加速，瓶颈的摩擦与圈口的刮擦在快速抽离动作下鲜明的刺激感让枪刃几乎发出小声尖叫。<br/>清脆而响亮的“啵嘚”声在瓶口震荡，震的枪刃闭上了眼睛。<br/>新拔出的瓶颈外壁还带着湿润肠壁的水分，玻璃上附着的大片湿渍快速收缩成网状，白魔将酒瓶倒悬，轻甩了两下，酒瓶空空，酒液果然涓滴不剩地倒进了某人的身体……<br/>空气中弥漫着隐约的淡淡酒香……<br/>酒液在本不应该它存在的腔道内灼烧，这热度仿佛是吸取了枪刃浑身的热量，亦或者是把暧昧不清的奇怪感觉散布到身体各处，枪刃四肢有些发冷，只有下腹的隐约刺痛从肠道渗透进内脏与胸腔，如被慢慢炙烤，有难以驱散的焦热。<br/>他难受地移动一下手脚，白魔却按住他后腰，“别慌。”<br/>“作为酒后甜点，还有个小礼物要送你呢。”<br/>桃心状的顶端顶开被酒瓶操得发软的肛口，被冷水渍过沉甸甸的不锈钢肛塞贴合着嫩肉，刺骨的生冷叫穴肉蓦然受激缩作一团，柔软的肌肉却无力抵抗外来的侵犯，被轻松推开到旁边。<br/>“哈……哈啊……”<br/>肛塞挤了进来，硕大的金属撑开肠道，紧贴着肠壁，把瑟瑟发抖穴肉中的热量残酷夺走，收缩的括约肌通过肛塞中间的凹陷把小道具夹紧，金属外露的部分却是一段软木。<br/>“瓶口封好，你可以动了。”<br/>枪刃双腿打战，难受得双脚都要勾到一起去，液体被封装到身体里，稍一动弹就能感觉到它们在流动，思维好像化作了随风飘散的轻烟，枪刃迷离地望着单手掐住他颚骨抵住他，开始解他项圈的白魔……<br/>也许是被仍在持续散发寒气的肛塞冻的，满脸奶渍的枪刃唇色有些发青。白魔搭上他的后颈，探寻纠缠男人脖子许久链子的锁扣，轻手轻脚绕开取下，刺激齿下的皮肤压痕颇重，呈现出惹人怜惜的深红色。白魔用指尖小心地碰了碰，枪刃就轻嘶着缩起了脖子。<br/>“很痛吗？”<br/>那当然是很痛，但枪刃发晕的大脑回答不上来，他只顾痴痴看着白魔漂亮的脸蛋，神态痴迷离朝主人卖乖的忠犬只差一条摇的欢实的尾巴。<br/>下边的浅碟子里还有些牛奶，白魔视线一垂，枪刃就马上埋下头，才伸出舌头蘸到奶液，就被白魔端起了盘子。白魔把盘边插进有几分不知所措枪刃微咧的齿间，抬手把剩余的几口牛奶一溜倒下去，强行喂进枪刃嘴巴。即使突然得差点呛到，枪刃还是乖乖张开喉咙，牛奶顾涌顾涌了几下被吞进了肚子。<br/>“乖。”伸手摸摸枪刃的发顶，想到枪刃刚刚的反应，白魔又回味似的笑了笑，他真的很可爱。<br/>“你喝醉过吗？”<br/>“……没。”枪刃看着她，缓慢地回答。<br/>“是没有喝醉过还是自己不记得了？”<br/>“……没有……过。”<br/>“不想让自己喝醉所以从来没有醉过吗？”<br/>“……嗯，对。”<br/>嗯，自控饮酒的量，这果然很像他。<br/>白魔转了转眼睛，问：“你好像不喜欢喝酒，酒量不好？”<br/>即使只算作为搭档，他们相处的时间也不短了，白魔好像很少见他喝酒。<br/>“不，还不错，不喜欢场合。”枪刃一点也没有不耐烦，仔细地回答她。就好像一点也没意识到，这时白魔突然拉着他问些无关紧要的问题这有多么诡异一样。<br/>的确，一般情况什么庆功迎新送别会什么的他都是推掉的，只有战术研讨会积极一点，但那也不是在酒桌。<br/>这样一看这家伙的生活还真是单调到沉闷，当然，是以白魔的眼光来看。<br/>不过这样的话，就更期待看他喝醉的样子了不是吗，虽然白魔一向讨厌别人酒气熏天，但枪刃的话，说不定会有很有趣。<br/>不过……<br/>“……”一时间流畅的思绪断裂，白魔想不到新问题，她梗了一下，瞄着枪刃双颊泛起的微红，“那你……喜欢什么场合？”<br/>枪刃突然抬眼看她，清明的目光吓得白魔心里打了突，然而她很快发现自己纯属多想，因为枪刃的眼睛里已经蒙上了一层水雾……<br/>枪刃半天没有回话让她有些焦躁，然而正当她开始在换个问题还是再问一遍的选择中摇摆犹豫的时候，枪刃维持不变痴盯着她的神态让一个猜想轰隆炸开了花。<br/>像天下无敌的苦难之心，一朵血百合打出了直爆。<br/>惊得她要蹭地跳起来，却只微张了嘴巴看着枪刃，心跳快得她难以描述，血流跟着乱涌。<br/>——喜欢你。<br/>几个呼吸之间，她的脑内经历了狂风过境席卷一切的狂乱，剧烈到即使把所有东西放归原位捡回理智之后也依然不敢置信。<br/>回不过神来。<br/>心跳很快，连身体都在发热，白魔猜想自己此刻的脸颊一定也在发红。<br/>——喜欢跟你在一起的场合。<br/>都怪这该死的枪刃，明明是个钢铁直男，平时哄人骗人的话一概不会，听他讲情话也是不如听大吵大闹的水妖唱情歌。<br/>突然给白魔整了这么一出撩人不见血的，实在致命。<br/>酒精好像散进了胸腔，连呼吸都不免染上灼热，枪刃脸颊被酒意烧成酡红，水光润泽下眼神温柔地像是熔化了，暗金色里掺杂着绵密如丝的情意在眼中流溢……让人几乎想溺毙其中。<br/>这，这谁能抵抗？<br/>明明只是觉得看他醉了以后憨憨的，跟平时大不相同，觉得很有趣就逗了几下而已，却不想一个不小心，把白魔自己也栽了进去。<br/>全面沦陷。<br/>好险她还没有被枪刃的醉态所完全迷住，还算记得关键环节——补充水分。<br/>枪刃趴在地上，牙齿轻咬住牛奶盒的纸边，在白魔的协助下嘬着牛奶，微微扬起的脖颈下，深红的压痕狰狞齿印般在脖子上断续缠了一圈，随喉头滚动而轻颤。<br/>枪刃鹰羽般的睫毛下暗色金瞳里氤氲着迷蒙的水汽，因醉意而眼尾染上嫣红，惊人地显出几分媚态。白魔把牛奶盒慢慢抬高，枪刃追逐着涓涓细流的奶液随之仰头，直起手肘撑高上身。<br/>移动上升的过程中白魔没控制好角度停止了倾倒，枪刃还轻舔了一下，舌头刮擦着纸盒发出呼呼的声音。<br/>白魔继续把奶盒抬高，顺着纸盒豁口回流的牛奶流到枪刃的嘴唇和下巴，一些滴落到地面溅出白色圆点，一些顺着他绷直的脖颈淌下，越过蠕动的喉结，越过锁骨，淋漓至胸前……<br/>而更多的牛奶悬成一条细线，被枪刃张大的嘴巴接住，牛奶有力地突突打到他舌头上，液滴四处跳动飞溅。<br/>牛奶盒移动一点，枪刃就跟着探头去接，然而随着牛奶盒越发举高，液柱摇动，越来越多地落到口腔之外，当白魔举着牛奶盒刻意把牛奶浇到他脸上的时候，枪刃僵直了身体。<br/>白色的乳液倾洒到枪刃酡红的脸颊，带去他皮肤表面的高热，打上他挺直的鼻梁，飞溅的液体让他不得不眯起眼睛，牛奶溅湿他的睫毛，从额头滑过，然后小小的瀑布从头顶浇下，液体把他深栗色的短发淋湿，一些滚动着下落……<br/>于乱撒飞溅的奶液之中，神情恍惚的男人举着失焦的目光仰望着上空，他一动不动，任凭自己像只落汤鸡一样被浇湿。<br/>奶液滑过他的肩头，顺着手臂……后颈的溜到胸前，风铃般飘荡的“犬”字纸片被沾湿，密密贴合于胸前……以他的头顶为顶点，牛奶随意地随白魔转动手腕而四处流溢。直到被迎面泼上一蓬他才终于想到低头躲避，然而额前的头发有几簇湿得黏成一团，发梢微弱地一散，牛奶就缓慢地滴落下来……仿佛在嘲笑他的狼狈。<br/>最后一些牛奶泼到他仍有淡淡鞭痕后背，散成几路蜿蜒而下，皮肤伤痕的红迹与液体的白色相映衬显得怪异又糜乱，皮肤被滑落牛奶浸湿，这感觉让枪刃更加恍惚。<br/>眼前的世界仿佛在倾过去又倒过来地摇动，就像整个房子浮在水波中了一样。他困惑地不停眨眼，却驱散不了这奇怪的感觉，低头看向格状的地砖，而地面也很快开始旋转，连同他撑着地板被奶渍浸污了的爪子一起。<br/>白魔舔着嘴唇望着他，屁股夹着肛塞被灌了一肚子酒的枪刃醉的不轻，他肯定想不到满身淋满白色液体，痴痴坐在地上的他自己现在看起来是怎么的一副模样。正好，帮你记录一下，于是咔嚓，白魔笑了笑，牵起枪刃胸前的细链……<br/>轻甩掉金属链上还沾留的液珠，白魔开始牵扯链子引导枪刃爬动，用乳夹的锐痛来提醒他如何行进，左乳头是迈左腿，右乳头迈右腿。看似神智迷糊的枪刃意外领悟得很快，执行起来也十分正确，只是反应的速度略慢。白魔倒是很耐心，颇具欣赏之意地看他一会小声呜咽，一会停住身体发抖，却坚持执行着爬行的动作。<br/>他跟着牵引在小小的浴室绕圈，白魔起先还有走动，后来干脆站在了空地中间，将链子换着手绕圈，让枪刃像条小狗一样围着她打转。<br/>枪刃微隆的肚子里酒液摇荡，存在感极强地在每一次运动与静止间轻拍肠壁，他像是一尊行动的酒器，盛着的满满一肚子液体里的酒气，似乎泵进了他的身体每一个部位，让他热的发昏，又轻得像是要飘起来。<br/>白魔以锐利的疼痛牵引着他，乳夹的尖齿撕咬着他乳头，那扎进乳孔的尖锥似乎变成他身体的一部分，疼痛里带着隐约的甜蜜快意。<br/>终于停下了原地遛狗的行为，枪刃张着嘴大口喘息，在白魔按压下岔腿蹲下，白魔伸出脚去玩弄他的阴茎，于是喘息更重更急，连鼻腔里都逼出了哼哼的呻吟声……<br/>“叫。”<br/>“唔……唔嗯……”<br/>枪刃脸红地发烫，在白魔的折磨下轻扭身体。<br/>而白魔眉头一皱，停下了动作，“不对。”<br/>不得不说枪刃红着眼睛委委屈屈往前拱身的样子很迷惑人，但白魔还是残忍地收了收脚叫他扑了个空，冷酷地道：“狗叫。”<br/>“唔……”<br/>就在白魔思考着此刻枪刃是否能理解她的意思的时候，低低又细细的一声抓住了她的耳朵。<br/>“……汪。”<br/>又低又哑，短短的音节里充满了不情愿的味道，然而等不到白魔的反应让他焦躁地再次张口，“汪……汪……汪……”<br/>酒精还未能完全摧毁他的神智，是以每叫出一声，枪刃的脸就更烧一点，最后几乎是耳朵里都要腾出热气来，身体因羞耻而颤抖不已。身上多余的牛奶早就在爬行过程中就被抖落，而此刻残余的湿意也被皮肤的热量蒸发，变成淡白的奶渍印在身上。<br/>岔开腿蹲跪在地上的枪刃双手撑地，看着白魔汪汪叫，这种声音从这男人的喉咙里叫出来简直塞壬的歌声一样惑人，勾得人欲火高涨，脚踩上枪刃的大腿，白魔踢踢他手臂命令，“爪子抬起来。”<br/>绒毛爪子缓慢抬起，枪刃迟疑地垂着手，被白魔一脚踹上胸膛挺直了背。在白魔的指示下弯折手肘，举起小臂紧贴胸侧，再耷拉下爪子……<br/>“嗯，再张开嘴，舌头伸出来，对。”<br/>甚至不需要再去抚弄，因为摆出了羞耻的姿势，枪刃腿间的阴茎高高竖起，兴奋模样展露无遗，顶端泌出了小小一滴晶莹的液体，像他胸前悬挂的漂亮乳链一样闪亮。<br/>“来，再叫两声。”<br/>“呜……”白魔的“小狗”垂下视线，咬紧牙齿，却不肯再张嘴。仔细看去，就发现他又开始身体发颤，挺直的茎头也轻轻抖动起来。<br/>什么呀，刚刚不是还叫的挺好的，白魔抓住他的爪子，抚摸着束具外面的一层短毛，又挠挠他裸露在外的手心，“叫啊。”<br/>枪刃目光的焦点有些散乱，屁股扭来扭去，十分不配合的模样却意外得到了白魔的宽容，治疗师循循善诱说，“快叫，叫了就让你解脱。”<br/>迷迷糊糊举着手臂勾起爪子扮小狗的枪刃实在乖巧到全身都冒着浑然天成的色情味道，叫白魔恨不得立刻把他推倒在地上，却还是耐着性子等他犹犹豫豫地张口……<br/>“汪……”<br/>一声软软的汪刚吐出口，阴茎就跳了一跳，顶端晶莹的液珠就鼓得随时要溢出来。<br/>更想日了……<br/>把马桶打开盖子，白魔牵着枪刃把他按在马桶上屁股朝外倒骑着，大岔开腿的姿势让一直扭扭捏捏夹着腿的枪刃有些抗拒，也许陶瓷表面的冰凉激出了他几分清醒，他略带惊慌地一边转头望着白魔，一边扭着腰想从马桶上下来，而白魔坚定地抵着他的后腰，一句话就瓦解了他的反抗。<br/>“不想难看到拉在地上就给我坐好。”<br/>很早就叽里咕噜十分不适的肚子这会更加难受，身体内部的翻江倒海很快叫枪刃没了力气抵抗，任白魔摆弄着他的身体，拽地他屁股后坐，露出缝隙中被伪装成软木瓶塞的肛塞……<br/>白魔手掌的温热在他臀部上下滑动，渐渐逼近了穴口，轻一撬起肛塞的边缘，就让枪刃紧张地收缩了后穴。然而纤纤手指却只在那按压了一下便滑了过去……<br/>“哈啊……哈……”<br/>白魔摸到前面的阴茎捋了一下，又握住两枚肉球，拢在手心把玩，惹得枪刃抱紧了面前的马桶盖，又因为这件东西的不稳固改为扣住水箱。<br/>白魔从下面抚摸着枪刃的阴茎，女人的手腕就贴在枪刃臀下，挤在中间摩擦，触感细腻而光滑……枪刃忍不住愈发扣紧了水箱的后缘，困在爪套中的手指使不全力，就勾起来挂住水箱突出来的顶角，圆钝的角顶陷进他掌心。<br/>白魔太清楚要如何让一个男人快乐了，只是握着性器揉捏，就能让快感源源不断地涌出来，而枪刃就像一只被拎住了后颈皮的猫崽一样沉沦于快感之中，只会软软地呜咽。<br/>尽管这抚慰细致而贴切到了极点，尽管意识都要在这快乐里分崩离析，他还是无法射出。<br/>于是白魔转变了策略，渐渐加了力量，让动作变得粗暴。枪刃轻吟着，搂抱上水箱，红肿乳头被压上冰冷而坚硬的表面揉弄，连带着乳链也刮擦出呼呼的响声，夹紧的大腿被马桶的边缘卡到肌肉生痛，脚爪在地面轻划，分明理应射出的情况，却被身体回应了一阵一阵的虚空……<br/>太痛苦了，没有射出的欣快感像深渊里伸出的手，拉扯着他无尽地沉堕。<br/>然而白魔没有等他的快感有所结果就抽出了手，猛地从这空乏感中脱离的枪刃却毫无间隙地跌入了渴望不得满足的另一种痛苦中，而后他才意识到，白魔根本没有让他快乐的意思，只是想玩弄他而已。<br/>“兴奋地连后穴都一伸一缩的呢，想必瓶塞也被你下面的小嘴舔得很舒服。”白魔掐住肛塞外露的部分耸动了一下，又侮辱性质地轻拍他的臀部，让柔软的臀肉在她手下荡漾发颤，然后又轻又慢地转动肛塞……<br/>“淫荡的小狗，酒好喝吗？”<br/>“哈……哈啊……”<br/>“回答我。”<br/>“不，不……嗯……”<br/>“不好喝？”白魔马上牵起他胸前的乳链左右拉扯，揪地枪刃喘息连连。<br/>“好，好……唔，不要……”<br/>枪刃头都快直不起来，在白魔拉扯肛塞的微动中眼睛上翻，兴许他根本不知道自己在回答什么。白魔另一只手换成从腋下探下去，再次按住了高举起的肿胀龟头，掌心握住顶端摩挲了一会，又柔柔地顺着滑下到茎身……<br/>然后在枪刃无声的尖叫中，肛塞被猛然抽离，紧紧吸附着肛塞肠肉的挽留也只作了一瞬不舍的临别深吻。<br/>“呜！不要，不要！”<br/>不断收紧的穴口失禁一般淅沥下液体，枪刃肩膀剧烈地抖动着，浑身都剧烈地抖动，因骑跨在马桶上激动不已而一直踮起脚尖的小腿收了上去，向内勾起划动着，却搭不住内收的马桶基座，无助在空中摇晃。<br/>“不要看……不……不！”羞耻感达到顶峰的时刻，酒精好像一瞬间从他的毛孔里蒸发了，清晰地痛苦像是每一束光都化成了绵如牛毛的细针，穿透皮肤在他身体里游走。<br/>已然被折磨许久的酸软穴肉只撑了一刻，就马上展示出它们被美酒浸透收买的醉态，松弛开来放液体通行，哗啦啦的水声响彻。高高落下甚至把细微的水珠溅到枪刃臀下，他像个被倾倒过来的窄口瓶，一个容器，连排泄都无法做主，只能默默感受酒液顺着他的肠道流动，再亲耳听着自己肚子里的液体被排出来自由落体，哗啦啦……<br/>刺鼻的酒精味在浴室里弥漫开来，而漫长的排泄完毕，枪刃像只被抽空了水的干瘪皮袋子，软趴趴的挂在水箱上。<br/>“喂，不至于吧。”<br/>白魔伸手在枪刃脸前晃晃，揪揪他的脸，男人看都不看她，侧枕着自己的毛绒爪子看空气。白魔轻叹口气，揪过纸来揩掉手上腥檀的浊液，不期然看到枪刃移开了目光。<br/>白魔在心底笑了笑，推开枪刃紧贴着水箱顶部的脸，在他的注视下……按下了冲水键，马桶卷起一阵轻风，用哗啦啦的水流把乱七八糟的排泄物抽下去。<br/>她清楚看到那微怒的表情在脸上停顿一会变成了羞恼，喜怒不形于色的枪刃在酒精作用下心情居然变得如此浅白易懂，让她觉得非常好玩，然而在她越来越灿烂的笑容下，枪刃眉头越皱越深，最后居然干脆头一撇，丢给白魔一个后脑勺。<br/>“……”<br/>白魔很是无辜地原地站了一会，最后噗嗤一笑，去捞枪刃的脖子，生着气的狗狗却梗着脖子不理她。<br/>“干嘛啦，闹脾气啊？”白魔搂着枪刃的脖子摇来晃去，没想到枪刃不仅不肯转过头来，甚至低下头……<br/>“啊！”白魔惊叫一声想收回手，但皮肤却感到一阵撕扯的疼痛，“你干嘛？！”<br/>枪刃咬着她小臂不松口。<br/>“你属狗的吗，这么爱咬人。”<br/>湿湿热热的触感叫白魔缩了脖子，“唔……你！”<br/>抽回的手臂上有新鲜的牙印，还沾了湿漉漉的口水，白魔一连抽了好多纸匆忙把它擦掉，还没顾上去教训枪刃，却听到那边毫无悔意而且还有点得意地问起：“疼吗？”<br/>“废话！”白魔嘶着气，摸摸自己发红的胳膊，想将刚才一瞬间身体酥麻的感受也连同疼痛一并拂去。<br/>在白魔疑惑的注视下，枪刃短暂地沉默了……轻声道，“我也好疼……”<br/>“欸……”白魔眨眨眼睛，好像这才看到了枪刃露出的侧颈上的红痕，然后又想起了很多在此之外的，他所忍受的痛苦……心里就被一阵强烈的愧疚猛撞了一下，酸涩得她有些胸闷。<br/>枪刃实在是说出了一句她从来想不到的话，也许是被散发的酒气所感染，惹得她也有了从没有过的心情。<br/>抚上颈侧的手还没摸到伤痕，就被一个毛爪子所按住了，枪刃小声嘟哝着，“不是这里。”<br/>白魔有点心虚，看看枪刃后背的鞭痕与仍有淡淡红色的臀部，最后还是悄悄地伸向了胸前……却仍然被爪子逮住，白魔忿忿地想，这家伙简直比狗还警觉。<br/>“也不是这。”枪刃的嘀咕依然又低又模糊，水汽浓浓，好像蕴着无限委屈，把白魔浇得升不一点火气来。<br/>白魔柔着声音问他，“那是哪里？”<br/>“都很痛，哪里都很痛，我好难受！好难受……”说到第二遍难受的时候，猛然激动起来的语调倏然低沉了下去，几乎只是在喃喃自语了。<br/>“什么啊……”让人完全听不懂。<br/>又不说哪里痛哪里难受，就毫不讲理地闹起脾气来。<br/>白魔去摸枪刃转过去的脸，果然触手湿润，掌心的嘴唇蠕动着，似乎还在无声重复着那两句痛跟难受的感觉。<br/>似乎醉得太厉害了，根本无法沟通。<br/>白魔按住他颈子感受了一下他的以太，觉得没什么大问题，刚取下花洒，就听到一声细细的我好渴。<br/>于是又把花洒挂回原位，白魔走出浴室的脚步犹豫了一下，还是提醒了一句，“别乱动，我很快回来。”<br/>外面的空气有点冷，当然是温差产生的错觉，虽然大多数时候的私下场合总是枪刃对她表现依恋，但现在这个时间，确确实实的，她迫切地想念着枪刃，即使只是到几步之遥的另一个房间倒水也让她从心底泛起焦躁。<br/>再回到浴室的时候场景有了微小的变化，马桶合上了盖子，而枪刃正把自己的脑袋放到水龙头下面冲水……<br/>白魔把他拽下来，“叫你别乱动的呢？！”<br/>“我好像有点醉。”<br/>“你不是有点醉，是醉的不轻。”枪刃发梢滴着水，冰冷的水砸到白魔手背上冷得她直皱眉，什么人会把脑袋放在加压水龙头下猛冲？<br/>“我……”枪刃我出一个字就没有机会说话，被白魔塞到嘴边的杯子堵住了嘴，然而没有喝上几口，他就紧紧闭上嘴巴，苦着一张脸，“怎么是咸的？”<br/>“……”白魔额头的青筋跳了跳，心想原来你根本一点都没清醒，“爱喝不喝。”<br/>于是他就真的不喝了，即使强喂也会噗噗往外吐，幼稚与难搞程度简直叫白魔大开眼界。<br/>“对你有好处的，稍微忍忍吧喝掉它，乖。”<br/>好吧，对三岁小孩讲道理纯属对牛弹琴，白魔认命地再次出门去，那点缱绻的心思已经全部好像扔到了马桶里冲掉了，只剩下了对枪刃的咬牙切齿。<br/>她为什么会对某人的醉酒状态抱有奇怪的期待？<br/>她花了点时间才再把水带过来，几乎是把杯子跺到枪刃的腿间，“自己喝！”<br/>枪刃一扬手，爪子就扫过来，还好白魔眼疾手快，不然这玻璃杯粉身碎骨不说，还搭上她辛苦了半天的成果。<br/>枪刃不得要领地把手压在腿上试图把手抽出来，然而腕上的皮带扣没有解开这当然是徒劳。白魔刚想帮他一下，枪刃又抬起头，直直看着她，“喂我……”<br/>“……”<br/>行吧，喂就喂。<br/>带点柠檬清香的水一喝到嘴里就止住了他的闹腾，白魔紧锁的眉头才终于慢慢松开。<br/>淡蜂蜜的甜滋润了喉咙，与柠檬的青涩糅合压制了盐的咸味。为了控制水倾倒的流速，枪刃的爪子搭上来，毛茸茸地覆在白魔的手上，安安静静的样子终于显得有了点可爱。<br/>一边喂枪刃喝水，白魔一边揭去对方胸前已经被弄湿发软的纸片残骸，犬字样早已消失，只留墨渍模糊的痕迹脏污了皮肤。<br/>然后是洗掉身上的奶渍……白魔举起花洒，决意不理枪刃的哼哼唧唧，但这家伙实在太烦人，就是不肯安分地呆着。体型与力量的差距让枪刃不配合的后果放大了数倍，把一次简单的洗浴变得好像搏斗。<br/>终于在白魔继被弄湿了半身衣服又被洒了满脸水之后，她抹掉满脸的水珠，甩甩手。<br/>“我看你是自讨苦吃。”<br/>不知道其他主人是用什么办法对付洗澡时不听话的宠物，但白魔对付枪刃就一个办法。<br/>百试百灵。<br/>滋啦滋啦的撕胶带声在枪刃耳朵里穿来穿去，激不出一丝波澜，懵懂呆坐的样子更加推动白魔心底的邪恶欲念，一个个跳蛋被白魔仔细地用宽胶带粘贴到枪刃阴茎，乳头两侧，裸露出的手心与脚心，甚至腋下……<br/>她已经等不及要看枪刃被她和她的玩具们玩坏的样子了，所幸枪刃被她缓缓插入的时候表现地还算乖顺，不过保险起见她还是把所有位置的跳蛋都用宽胶带固定了一遍，又把枪刃手腕在胸前绑在一起，两只爪子掌心相对拢在一起，稍微上下摇动一下就像是在作揖。<br/>再去捆身体的时候白魔俯身过去，正看到枪刃冲她露出非常不满的表情，一点危机感就从心底冒出来——他该不会攻击我吧？<br/>毕竟白魔一向不是个温柔的伴侣，对枪刃更是一贯的肆无忌惮，粗暴的性交是否会引发枪刃的反抗，甚至攻击呢？<br/>清醒的枪刃当然不会，但枪刃现在的状态……恐怕连他自己也搞不清楚，然而这一点危机很快就被白魔抛之脑后。<br/>谁说只有男人才用下半身思考。<br/>柔软蠕动的穴肉贴紧了她，被白魔插入的枪刃迷惑地低着头，看着他们身体交合的部分，似乎完全不知道发生了什么，不谙世事的大胆有种原始又纯洁的诱惑力。<br/>枪刃被白魔按在马桶上面朝外坐着，被不断逼退，直到后背撞上水箱，被卡在一个一个退无可退的位置缓缓被插入，奇异的感觉让他忘记了反抗。<br/>再被缠上胶带的时候他也没有反抗，白魔把他完全压制住深深顶进去的时候他仍然不知道要反抗，虽然粗大的道具阴茎撑得他有点难受。屁股又酸又胀，身体被缠上胶带的部分非常不透气，让他感觉又热又闷。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>枪刃的后穴吞吃下白魔阴茎，致密的穴肉缠裹住她，缓慢而有力的收缩带来舒爽快感的同时，在男人依然一派天真的困惑表情下，白魔终于按下了手中的开关。<br/>手心脚心乳头阴茎腋下，几乎身体所有敏感部位上贴住的跳蛋同一时间震动工作起来。<br/>“啊！！！”<br/>尽管有所心理准备，维埃拉灵敏的听觉依然被耳畔边的尖叫刺了一刺。比听到看到的感觉更优先的却是身体的感受，穴肉突然之间猛烈地缩紧，柔软而有力的全方位地绞住白魔的阴茎，紧地让人感觉压迫的触感死死闷住了她的呼吸，快感也猛烈地像是在摔打着她，让她在极乐的世界里高低跃动。<br/>叫出最初的这么一声后，枪刃很快高仰着头发不出声音，他张着嘴，嘴巴大大地张开，身体在猛烈的抽搐，跳蛋嗡嗡的嘈杂震动让四处的瘙痒感与快感一股脑冲入脑海，把他本就凌乱的思维直接绞碎了。<br/>“哈……哈……哈啊啊……”<br/>像一条急需散热的狗，他张着嘴巴口鼻一起呼吸，急喘着，缩起脚来，阴茎直跳，后穴更是一缩一缩，紧得像是在揉弄白魔的阴茎。<br/>直到枪刃上翻的眼睛几乎看不到眼白，白魔才终于滑低了档位，调整了自己的呼吸，骂道，“你这骚穴也太能吸了。”<br/>“操了那么多次还紧成这样，差点把我鸡巴都夹断了，小贱狗。”<br/>枪刃浑身都湿漉漉的，汗水又让他重洗了一遍澡。白魔把自己抽出来，痛快地揪下橡胶套，捏紧套子的开口啪在枪刃脸上甩了一下。清脆的拍击声与轻微的疼痛唤醒了一些枪刃的意识，然而依然运作的跳蛋仍旧让他眼神迷离。<br/>白魔越发用力地反手再抽他一下，然后再一下，小小的保险套被白魔揪在手里变成了带水的小型鞭子，携着里面的腥液甩打到枪刃脸上，疼痛之余的羞辱意也十足。<br/>同时白魔手指在枪刃翕动不止的屁穴扣挖，“没人操也这么热情地吮，你还真是欠干。”<br/>直到枪刃脸颊漫出一道道鲜红的印迹，白魔才终于收手，循着刚才的一点危机感，骑在枪刃身上恶意地笑着，掐住他的下巴推着他逼他扬起头，又用食指与拇指上下一错，强行撑开他的嘴巴。拎住安全套放在上空，开口向下左右甩动，最后干脆用拳握住挤压，让里面混着润滑液的阴精全部挤到了枪刃嘴里，然后压住他的嘴合上。<br/>对面露不满的枪刃厉声命令，“给我吃下去。”<br/>“吃。”<br/>枪刃望着她，嘴巴动动，喉头也轻轻蠕动了一下，嘴巴又动了动，然后眨眨眼睛，居然朝她探了些头，张开嘴巴展示给她看，口腔里干干净净，只有淡到几乎不可闻的腥味，果然已经吞下了。<br/>“嗯，乖。”<br/>“……好了可以了，不用一直对着我。”白魔转头推开他，把套子放在枪刃胸前的乳链旁缠住手指一绕，就漂亮地把一只用空的安全套系在了链子上挂着。<br/>然后一整条没开封的安全套被她从旁边拿过来，扔到枪刃身上，“来，让我看看你的骚穴有多欠干。”<br/>“呜……”<br/>枪刃身体前倾，手按在前面一副想逃走的模样，被白魔一把推了回去，“别想跑，我今天保证把你操得心满意足，骚穴再不发痒。”<br/>“啊！”<br/>再次推高跳蛋震动的档位，白魔这次留下了一些余地，让枪刃一边被跳蛋整得白眼乱翻，一边还有空感受下阴茎在收缩不停后穴里抽插的快乐，被旁边跳蛋震动带着乱抖不停的乳夹本来一直都是被拉扯，这次换白魔隔着金属爪轻揉被夹住的乳尖，轻按顶端……<br/>小锥顺着乳尖顶端的凹陷戳进去，缓缓探出短而细的小小棒针侵犯敏感的乳孔，从未被爱抚过的领地被进犯，插入了异物在里面搅动，枪刃轻抽着气，呜呜叫着被逼出眼泪。<br/>白魔一下一下操着他，撞得他后背一下下撞着水箱，他小腹搭着一条安全套，坐在马桶上面被女人操，又爽又痛直流眼泪，然而射空的阴茎什么都吐不出来，只顾挺立着，随着后穴被插入的节奏摇头晃脑。<br/>“不行了……呜。”<br/>“别……不要……”<br/>乳尖里面未开放的小孔被小针戳刺的感觉实在太过激，即使只从他身体的颤抖里也能轻易读出这一点，然而越是这样，白魔越是兴奋地左右交替着去按那小小的机关，惹得枪刃在她手下啊啊地叫唤。<br/>又一次猛烈地挺身，白魔把两只乳头的探针都压到了底，枪刃绷直了身体，感觉自己的大脑都被雪白的闪电所击穿了。<br/>又一只安全套被系上了乳链，这次还包着里面温热的淫液，沉甸甸地坠下来。与旁边另一只异色的相映成趣，一同挂在枪刃赤裸的胸膛，白魔又撕开一只套子，枪刃失神的眼睛都被塑料的摩擦声所惊吓回神智，身体颤抖起来。<br/>“不要了……”<br/>“这可由不得你，我不是没给你机会，枪刃你他妈的。”<br/>枪刃被摁到墙上的时候，凝结的水珠还有些温热，碰着就全湿淋淋地沾到他身上，化成了水流。墙壁又平坦又冰冷，他肿胀的阴茎贴上去也有些难受，手被挂到花洒的支架上捆住，白魔抵着他，让他趴伏在墙上，然后从后面一点点慢慢地插进来……<br/>“呜……饶了我……”<br/>枪刃双腿打颤，忍不住低声哀求，因为脚心踩着跳蛋而站立不稳的身体摇摇晃晃，胸口被按到墙壁上，跳蛋被压陷到胸肉里震颤，胸腹贴着墙壁滑动。身后白魔的阴茎碾着他的肠肉，饱受折磨的红肿后穴被擦得发痛，却依然用温润的触感软软含住入侵者。<br/>“饶了我……我错了……”<br/>枪刃肩膀发抖，扭动着，把墙上的一片水雾全蹭下来弄了满身，眼泪来不及流下就被蹭上墙壁，与水珠融为一体。而白魔越发紧密的压制他，乳夹左右拨动刺得他轻躬起背，白魔又把他顶撞回去，乳链上挂着的安全套像一只只半干瘪的小气球，被挤压着一弹一弹鼓起来，他硬硬的乳尖被冰冷的瓷砖搓弄，阴茎被紧紧按在墙壁上摩擦，附骨之蛆般跳蛋震动带来的阵阵酥麻，怪异的感觉逼得他几乎要疯掉。<br/>“呜……”<br/>白魔顶着他，令人战栗的快感从尾椎骨一路攀援，让他微踮起脚，半挂在花洒架上的姿势让他手肘轻磕着墙。白魔从后面用膝盖顶他的腿制约他的活动空间，顺势蹲低身体，从斜下方插入……<br/>“你错了，你错哪了？”<br/>白魔叼起他的耳朵轻咬，因情欲而粗重的喘息在枪刃脖颈轻挠。<br/>“我……呃……”<br/>“说啊。”白魔提起膝盖，贴着他大腿内侧上下滑动。<br/>“我……哈啊……啊……”<br/>白魔抽出阴茎，缺少液体浇灌的肉穴只挤出了少许润滑液泌出红肿的穴口。她单手按着枪刃的后颈，就让男人自发紧贴在墙上，像是被粘在了上面。她抬腿，膝盖从枪刃的腿内侧一路上滑，直到圆润的膝头顶到两腿之间。<br/>“给，你喜欢的大鸡巴。”刚把手中的保险套又挂上乳链，白魔给粗大的按摩棒也又套上一层膜衣，握住按摩棒，从下面捅进去，假阴茎的龟头破开穴口拱了进去，粗壮的茎身探访到了深处，撑挤开肠肉，酸麻胀痛的感觉几乎顶到了他意识的边线。<br/>白魔松开手，用膝盖抵住按摩棒的底端晃悠，“说，你错哪了。”<br/>“……”按摩棒的最后一截也被白魔抬起膝盖，一寸寸顶了进去。枪刃能感觉到自己的阴茎硬得难受，腹部被硬挺的阴茎硌得也难受，而他的更多注意力全部被入侵异物挤压内脏般的压迫感所夺去。<br/>白魔膝盖顶在他胯下，阻止那已经被全部插进去的按摩棒滑脱，而柔软的肠道终于颤抖着勉强衔住了它。枪刃脑内掠过阵阵昏黑，白魔光裸的膝盖在他胯下腿间，用光滑的触感柔柔地蹭了蹭枪刃的下臀与腿根，痒痒的挑逗动作叫他忍不住要夹起双腿，而白魔再次提膝，让更多连片的昏黑覆盖了枪刃脑海……<br/>好一会才从怪异的胀痛感中适应，枪刃一小口一小口，艰难地用嘴喘出气，连自己在哭都意识不到，只顾着喃喃自语，“对不起……”<br/>阴茎一涨一涨硬的发痛，他无意识地贴着墙壁摩梭身体，又冷又硬平坦光滑的墙面却更加激发快感，些微的寒意与不适变作了快感的薪柴，灼烧着他。<br/>白魔反复轻提自己的膝盖操弄他，有时轻压上囊袋推挤它们，让枪刃感觉自己好像被完全地玩弄于鼓掌之间，又好像被一只恐怖的巨兽按在墙壁上用缓慢的动作奸淫。<br/>侵犯，贯穿，压瘪，窒息……<br/>“说什么对不起，为什么道歉？你哪里错了？”<br/>白魔的声音就在身后，语句的意义在枪刃的耳朵里支离破碎，唯一清晰的只有惶惑的恐惧感，痛苦好像透过了对肉体的压迫渗进了他的灵魂，而他精疲力竭，无力阻挡。<br/>“我不……我不……”<br/>“你不知道。”白魔把脸贴近了他，掰过他沾满泪水的脸，伸出舌头舔掉他下颚悬而未坠的泪珠，又舔着他红肿的眼睑下方，枪刃的眼睛里布满血丝，写满了痛苦与疲惫……<br/>泪水也是咸的，也这么苦。<br/>把小小的眼泪卷进嘴里，沉甸甸的苦味就沉进了肚子。<br/>“你不知道你有什么错，因为你……根本没犯错。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我再重复一遍，”对着枪刃怔怔睁大的眼睛，白魔微笑起来，扯着枪刃的耳朵再次说，“没错，你根本没有任何错。我不是在为你的错误惩罚你，只是你想被这样对待。”<br/>“……”<br/>枪刃移开了目光。<br/>“我说错了吗？”<br/>她已经厌倦了自己的苛刻与不近人情，尽管一直以来她都把冷酷贯彻执行的很好，但她不想再继续了。<br/>对近乎完美的队友吹毛求疵，从各种角度抨击他，责备，虐待，羞辱……为所欲为。<br/>枪刃知道她没说错，无论内心有多想否认，他小腹前面的阴茎都硬梆梆杵着，验证着白魔说的一点不错。<br/>“……”<br/>“你不是罪人，至少在我眼里不是，还有这个……”白魔在枪刃的穴口按了按，“这也不是惩罚。”<br/>“……”枪刃望着她。<br/>浴室明亮的灯光与四面的浅色瓷砖让白魔的肌肤白得通透，莹润像含水量极高的果实，尽管在此刻枪刃眼睛里时而模糊，但迫近的距离依然够他看清白魔冰雾似的浅色眼瞳，鬓角碎发黏在脸侧杂乱而弯曲的线条……<br/>跳动的幽暗火苗。<br/>从枪刃凝视的目光里没能读出任何情绪。<br/>瓷砖像磨砂的镜面，扭曲的模糊的色块映出男人伸出脖颈凑近了另一人，白魔瞪大了眼睛……<br/>枪刃在舔她的脸。<br/>男人闭上了眼睛，柔软的舌头轻轻扫着她脸颊，犬类表达亲昵似的动作痒痒勾动欲火，让白魔毫不客气转脸咬他下唇，像一只邪恶的妖物一样吮出那唇上裂口里微咸的鲜血，再卷舌舔掉……<br/>“你这小母狗勾引我。”<br/>“胆子不小。”白魔把男人缓慢地挤压向墙壁，再缓慢地伸手，盖过枪刃微张的嘴巴，用并拢的手指紧紧捂住他。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>白魔用身体压住他，掰开臀肉，手指摸索着扣进按摩棒底端的拉环，把按摩棒稍逮出一点，“醉成这样也不忘记求欢，真让人恨不得……”<br/>白魔耸动了一下又把圆棒捅进去。<br/>“呃嗯……”<br/>枪刃捆在重重束缚里的手指蜷紧了。<br/>“把你肠子都操烂，小骚货，屁股夹这么紧，快让我用大鸡巴把你操服帖了，操软了，变成一团泥，粘在墙上流水。”<br/>枪刃双腿打颤……<br/>每一下顶入都能感觉到微弱的气息鼓动着试图喘出来，却被白魔用手掌封堵而闷住，化作急促的鼻息。<br/>缺氧……凶猛的进犯带来的巨大氧气消耗让只能用鼻腔呼吸的枪刃眼前阵阵昏黑，阴茎却兴奋到痛苦地发着颤，被他压在墙上近乎粗暴地磨砺，触摸着临界点，呼唤着更痛苦，更剧烈的刺激。在精神完全堕入黑暗之前，白魔又稍微松开他，让他得以维持最低限度的意识。<br/>身体被半挂在墙上，粗壮的道具上下捅插进出他的后穴，无情刮过肠壁顶得他直晃。意识在明明暗暗之间，感觉自己的的一切都被掌控了，浓缩为一丸，被白魔揉捏于手中。<br/>生也是她，死也是她，灵魂也被强行扯出了肉体，匍匐于她身前……<br/>要坏掉了。<br/>“啊！！”<br/>这欢愉夹杂着苦痛。<br/>已经空泛得干净的身体，颤抖着从硬挺发疼的阴茎，马眼艰难地张合，吐出稀薄的精液，几乎没能淌下阴茎就已干涸。<br/>被完完全全挖空了，掏干的一点不剩，最后一滴液体被挤出来的时候，神智也随之一空，枪刃双眼失神，身体发冷似的打着寒颤。这空虚感像是抽干了他的脊髓，无可比拟的难受甚至无法用痛苦来简单形容，白魔把他剐得干干净净，一点粘附的渣滓都不留，洗刷地像那只被他仔细舔空的盘子一般干净。<br/>然后白魔给他的阴茎套上一只环，卡在冠状沟紧紧箍住龟头，但这道具已经失去了限制射精的意义，仅仅是他被征服的耻辱标志而已。<br/>像是一张狗牌。<br/>被榨干了，接下来是属于他作为玩具被玩弄的时间。<br/>然后白魔抽出按摩棒，巨大异物的完全抽离让他已经习惯被胀满地肚子有了干瘪的错觉，在仿佛空无一物的知觉里，他看到听到与感觉到白魔又把一只安全套挂上了他胸前……<br/>连被按摩棒操都要算的吗？<br/>游离的意识指使视觉从胸前挂着缤纷彩旗般的乳链上一溜看过，淫乱不堪的场景却难以激起他的一丝反应。白魔又把他按上墙壁，皮肤与瓷砖相贴竟让他感觉到几分温热。<br/>“来，这次你挑一个。”<br/>枪刃费了一会时间才意识到白魔是在让他选一只套子……这种恶趣味的事也只有她做得出来。<br/>从各种颜色中挑中了最普通的白色，白魔却不满足于让他仅仅用眼神或下巴示意，而是细心的为他撕成零散小包装，摊平在手掌里举到他脸前，“你选吧。”<br/>像是在让小朋友挑选心仪的糖果口味。<br/>“……”<br/>枪刃不得已，稍微偏转身体迟疑地伸出脖子，低头咬住了某只安全套包装的一角。<br/>白魔马上嬉笑着移开手，留他用嘴叼着一只安全套发呆。然而正要伸手从他嘴里取下套子的时候，白魔又缩了手，对着他不怀好意地笑。<br/>“你就这样咬着吧。”<br/>就这样，白魔又另选了一只撕开给自己戴上，叫枪刃嘴咬着一只包装完好的套子，被她用套着另一只套子的阴茎狠狠挺腰操弄。<br/>很快枪刃就牙根发软，叼不住那只飘荡像风中枯叶的套子，让它啪嗒不知道落到哪里去了。白魔把他的肩膀、后颈、侧颈全部咬得乱七八糟，像只担心交配对象逃跑的野兽一样紧紧咬住他，携着令人面红耳赤的淫靡水声不断顶撞他。他被压在墙上，感觉到那恐怖的跳蛋们的震颤感一点点上升，从身体格处攀爬而来，渐渐震麻了他的心脏……<br/>再一次在被从下往上的深插顶入时，他踮起脚来，绷直脚背，浑身发抖，粗壮的阴茎把他空乏的身体塞满，撑开……他感觉自己都快散架了，意识随之分崩离析，身体也该瘫软，垮落下来了，而白魔的阴茎依然深深嵌在他身体里。<br/>他被咬着颈子无法逃脱，后穴里每一寸穴肉都给摩擦到发热，绞紧了又被操开，反反复复……<br/>再然后，他的意识终于在饱受欢乐与苦难折磨后难以支持，陷入一片黑暗。<br/>被微凉的水泼醒的时候，他正坐在地上，上身斜靠墙壁，屁股痛得发麻。白魔正轻捋着他胸前的链子，扰得他乳尖发痒，手指从使用过的各色安全套中掠过，揪住其中一只，挤出噗噗的液体涌动声。<br/>“嗯哼，被玩坏了吗？”<br/>“呃……呵……”<br/>指尖轻捏捏枪刃乳头，白魔侧耳听过枪刃细碎的喘息，伸手在他红彤彤的脸上摸了一把，“被搞坏的样子也蛮可爱的嘛。”<br/>“来，叼着这个。”<br/>递过来套子里的腥味让枪刃摆头躲闪，动作幅度却微弱得可以忽略不计，刚迟疑地咬住胶皮套，白魔忽然捏紧手，把安全套里储着的爱液从尾部一挤，咻地射进枪刃喉咙。<br/>“哈哈哈哈……”<br/>枪刃被操得晕晕乎乎，亮若星辰的眼睛已经被情欲迷得浑浊不堪，疲惫下垂的眼睑加上齿间耷拉着使用过的安全套，简直淫靡得过份。<br/>哪有什么勇士英雄，她眼前的一滩烂泥，明明只是一头淫兽。<br/>对吧，小狗。<br/>“来，笑一个。”<br/>于是枪刃就咬着那只污白色的套子，对她扬起了嘴角，露出一个被操坏的灿烂笑容……<br/>“咔嚓。”<br/>“嘶……”<br/>真他妈勾魂摄魄。<br/>还想操。<br/>就在白魔半拖着枪刃准备把他推到浴缸里去的时候，她居然认真地想了片刻性交会不会把人脑子搞坏的问题，然后才想到是酒精的作用。<br/>可能她才是被枪刃的肉体迷惑降低了智力。<br/>浴缸的边缘硬硬的，硌得枪刃柔软的肚子生疼，他轻呜着扭动身体，却很快在白魔踢开他脚分开他大腿的动作下安静下来……<br/>被凌虐红肿的穴口几乎有些无法紧密翕合，漏出极微小的罅隙引人遐思，想到刚才枪刃已经因她过于激烈的动作晕过去了一次，并且现在精神状态也不是很好，白魔极力扯住自己奔腾的兽欲忍住直接压上去的冲动，先轻揉揉枪刃手感良好的屁股……<br/>“唔……”<br/>不想枪刃对她温柔的动作全不领情，难耐地拱起屁股直往她怀里送，却因为没有力气而只是在浴缸边缘磨蹭着扭来扭去，臀肉擦着她的顶端，下意识往前一探，阴茎就把柔软的臀肉戳出一个窝陷，于是枪刃屁股一紧，腿也轻夹起来……<br/>“操，你这贱货，母狗！”<br/>白魔的理智轰地冲天飞走，当下再不犹豫，握住阴茎对准了颤巍巍翕张的洞口就猛撞进去，插得枪刃仰头翘脚，白魔抓住他头发往后拉，大开大合操得他直点头。<br/>“后面的骚穴喝饱了酒就原形毕露发起春了哈，看你这浑身骚气，一副欠干的样。”<br/>“哈……哈啊……”<br/>“爽的直发抖了？还不够。”<br/>“啊……啊……”<br/>枪刃硌塞在浴缸外壁的阴茎被套着金属环，无助地摇晃着粗硕的身躯，连喘声都摇荡，白魔骑在他身上，鞭笞一般插着他，嗤嗤摩擦得他穴肉又热又痛，酥软得像是要熔化，胯部拍着他的屁股啪啪作响。<br/>腰像要被压断成两半，成倍的重量压在柔软的肚子，小腹又被阴茎所穿捅，枪刃激爽下伸直的双腿渐渐滑下，脚背随快感侵袭在地面无力地一抽一抽擦动。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>要不行了……<br/>被白魔榨空的身体，早就被挖成一具纸片似的薄薄空壳，白魔取下那几乎要钉在他乳头的爪形夹子，挂着各色套子彩旗一般的乳链被卸于一旁，白魔用指尖拨弄他肿痛的乳尖，离开乳夹暴露在空气中的乳头却更为敏感，被稍一拨动就像被虫蚁咬噬一样又痒又麻，过激的快感叫他难以忍受地要发出尖叫。<br/>然而枪刃只是无力地垂着头，无声地任由眼泪漫浸脸颊，湿漉漉的栗色短发醒目地黏在光洁白瓷浴缸表面，他意识越来越迷离……<br/>像是要被白魔吃掉了，完全的吞下，连皮囊都要被滋溜吸去。<br/>要死了……<br/>好像被碾碎一样痛苦。<br/>但是又，很幸福……<br/>很享受。<br/>然而他好像忘记了什么……<br/>在黑沉沉的世界里，闭上眼睛，合上耳朵，封闭知觉，意识沉眠……<br/>多么幸福的宁静，像是空无一物的生命之初。<br/>……<br/>昏黄的光打在他挺直的鼻梁，阴影在另一边脸上不安跳动。枪刃睡脸恬静地像个孩子，呼吸平缓几乎没有一丝声音，眉宇间终于没有了白魔总想用手按平的皱褶。他太累了，沉睡地近乎昏迷。<br/>白魔会为他安排一只笼子，狭窄的牢笼坐不直躺不下，只能蜷在里面，等他醒过来，用那种姿势可就再难以睡着了，就算睡着，在半梦半醒之间也能感受到长时间受挟制保持同种姿势的麻痛，被折磨半宿或者更久，才能被睡饱的白魔放出来结束他的苦难。<br/>而这，竟然是他温柔对待白魔所得到的报偿。<br/>这对他已经极限的身体与精神来说都太过严酷，忍不住会觉得，有点委屈……<br/>白魔在他身边背靠床头坐着，翻看着一叠照片，耳边火焰舔动烛芯细微的燃烧声，与手中纸质照片摩擦的沙沙声，全部被呼呼的风声与一阵一阵哗啦的雨声所掩盖，白噪音丰富的夜晚正适合入睡，但闷闷的风声又叫人觉得不安。<br/>白魔左右甩了甩头，也还是抵抗不住睡意头脑有些昏沉，尽管外面风雨飘摇，她却感觉很宁静，好像外面的一切风雨都与她无关。<br/>“你怎么……”<br/>话一出口，枪刃愣了愣，他喉咙沙哑又干涩，几乎不像是他自己的声音了。<br/>而且，他好像不是在笼子里？<br/>很明显。<br/>他好像又想岔了。<br/>白魔惊讶地低头看他，眼睛里同样盛着疑惑，“你醒了？”<br/>她没有漏过枪刃眼下挂着的一滴晶莹，那是眼泪吗？<br/>“嗯”，枪刃躲开她准备擦拭眼泪的手，试图撑坐起来，却浑身发软又躺了回去，“呃……”<br/>明明刚才看都还没有，白魔有些懊恼，摸摸他沁出细汗的额头柔声问，“还疼着？”<br/>“……”枪刃这才想起来顾及身下，只牵拉了一下大腿的肌肉，就能感觉到腰肢发酸，屁股里面烈烈的痛……他这是被日得下不了床了……<br/>不知道该埋怨她做的真狠，还是夸一句真厉害，枪刃撇开这个话题，烛光忽明忽暗的让他有些不太适应，他终于注意到白魔手里的一叠，眯起眼睛问，“你在看什么？”<br/>“看你的艳照。”<br/>“……”<br/>“你还记得发生的事吗，就你喝醉以后的？”<br/>如果从屁股里被灌酒能叫喝的话……枪刃捂着脸，感觉头痛欲裂，“……记得一些。”<br/>尽管确实记得，但猛然送到枪刃面前照片的内容还是几乎要刺瞎他的眼睛，让他忍不住质疑，这又变态又色情咬着一只安全套傻笑的人到底是谁。<br/>“……这是我？”头好像疼得越发厉害了……<br/>“不敢相信？我这还有好几张呢，都可以给你看，回忆一下我们一起度过的美·好·时·光。”<br/>说真的，要不是脑子里还依稀对那股奶味还有些印象，枪刃几乎以为自己是被轮奸射了满身的精，实在是那个表情……太淫乱了。<br/>“啧，是不是很震撼，很回味无穷？”<br/>“回味无穷的只有你吧。”枪刃铁青着脸，瞄着某张照片里戴着狗耳朵，勾着手扮狗卖可爱的他，关键这一副高潮般的表情……<br/>“哼，心口不一，”白魔的手一下钻进被子摸他，“别举了，你肌肉不酸吗。”<br/>“你别碰我！”<br/>“好嘛好嘛，”白魔收回手不再逗他，却撅着嘴小声嘀咕，“明明你自己看了都想硬……”<br/>声音不大不小，刚好够穿过嘈杂的雨声传进枪刃耳朵，枪刃脸颊掠过一丝微红，别过头不说话了。<br/>直到他看到更多在他清醒时候趴在地上摇尾巴的照片，仰倒在地的，跪坐在白魔腿上的……枪刃才终于凝起一丝严肃，“你到底怎么拍的？”<br/>“偷偷拍的。”白魔吐吐舌头，又按住他脑袋乱揉，“唉呀干嘛，表情那么可怕，人家哪有你想的那么不懂事，当然不会留下来啊。”<br/>当枪刃看过最后一张，白魔果然举起照片就探身靠近了烛火，毫不犹豫让火焰一一吞没那些让她“回味无穷”的照片……<br/>“干嘛啊，你舍不得？”看到枪刃在火光明灭下若有所思的神情，白魔取笑。<br/>枪刃不回答这个问题，不好意思表示对刚刚翻看地太过潦草而感到遗憾，顾左右而言他，“你点蜡烛干什么？”<br/>“还说呢，人家本来都准备好了跟你吃一顿烛光晚餐，结果你一觉睡到现在……”<br/>“呃……”要不是白魔说，枪刃差点以为这是什么奇怪的蛮神召唤请神仪式，“抱歉。”<br/>“不过你今天……”<br/>嗯……<br/>白魔看着枪刃覆上了淡淡阴影，微微隆起的眉心，“想问我为什么这么有精力？”<br/>虽然没有正面回答，但是通过羞赧的表情，肯定的答案就好像写在脸上了呢。<br/>“现在可是春天啊，亲爱的。”<br/>人类怔了一怔，没怎么想到过的种族差异在他的脑海转了一大圈才得以消化，他好一会才恍然地喔了一声。<br/>“所以，你是，因为……”<br/>枪刃支支吾吾半天，就是不肯把发情期这个字眼说出来。<br/>“肯定不是啊，”白魔似乎知道他在别扭什么一样，啾地在他脸上亲了一口，邪邪地一笑，“当然是想操你才这样的，因为枪刃实在太诱……欸呀，也不用这么害羞吧。”<br/>从被亲到开始就脸腾红云，听到白魔的调笑更是脸颊发烫，枪刃忍不住转过脸去，几乎想把自己埋进枕头。<br/>白魔很快烧完了照片，吹掉了手边的蜡烛，在床上赖得正舒服的她正要丢出一个小型魔法去弄熄远处的蜡烛，看着一闪一闪的烛火却突然冒出个想法，扯扯枪刃手臂，“对了对了！”<br/>“我听机工说，子弹能打熄蜡烛火苗，是不是真的啊？”<br/>“……”枪刃不知道她怎么突然就拐到这个问题上来，不过还是很老实地想了想回答，“应该是。”<br/>“那你快给我表演一下把墙角的蜡烛弄灭。”<br/>“……”枪刃回过味来，觉得她这种大费周章的偷懒方式简直一言难尽。<br/>“你是不是怕了？怕打不中丢人？”<br/>“这么近怎么可能打歪。”<br/>白魔不信，用眼睛量了一下床头与墙角的距离，主要她觉得火苗的目标还是挺小的，“快别说大话了，那你倒是打给我看看。”<br/>“……”<br/>“你的宝贝枪刃我摆在老地方了。”<br/>既然都说到这个份上了……<br/>枪刃无奈地撑起身，然后才因白魔的话惊讶了片刻，翻过去尝试到床下捞他的魔枪刃，果然在熟悉的方位摸到熟悉的武器，尽管摆放的方向不太符合他的习惯，但正是这种熟悉又陌生的感觉才实在有些奇妙。<br/>他从未嘱咐过白魔要怎么安置他的武器，而睡觉的时候要把兵刃放在旁边这个怪习惯，他都是在尽量不引人注目的情况下偷偷进行的。<br/>他愣了一会才手肘撑着床沿把他的武器提上来，沉甸甸的金属往下坠了一坠，差点没能被一次提起，让他有一丢丢挫败。<br/>沉重的枪械隔着软和的被子压在他身上，他半撑手肘勾着一点脖子，摸索弹匣，装填子弹，形成记忆的肌肉几乎根本无需用大脑指挥，余下的身体都还躺得安然，太过安逸的姿势让他觉得有种怪异的不协调。<br/>甩开那迷糊粘腻的惫懒，枪刃终于撑起上半身完全钻出被子，挥开旁边的白魔，“往后躺，离枪口远一点。”<br/>白魔被他猛然认真起来的气势所镇住，一下忘记了要对他坐在床上裸着身体拿枪的状态评价一番的台词。<br/>“……”<br/>枪刃刚举起枪就皱起了眉头。<br/>连白魔都看到了，那顶头的刃尖乱晃……他手臂在发抖。<br/>坏兔子悄悄挑起眉毛抿住嘴，等好了要看逞强的某人出丑。<br/>枪刃换成了双手持枪，而颤抖依然只有减弱没有消失，窗外风摇着雨坠地，他屏气凝神，瞄准了远处跳动的烛火，眼睛锁定了方位，而手中的枪却不听使唤地在视野里四处晃动……<br/>“在室内开枪你就不怕我打坏你的墙？”<br/>白魔的思维还在随这句话而转悠，突然的枪响就震得她浑身一缩。<br/>然后她才发现周围已经黑了……<br/>“……”<br/>太快了，只是火光闪了一闪，然后世界瞬间陷入黑暗。<br/>刚刚发生了什么。<br/>她瞪着眼睛，简直有点不相信地看着枪刃，虽然也许黑暗中模糊不清。刚才枪刃的话才让她怀疑起在拖延时间，他却一边说着话一边胸有成竹开了枪。<br/>就好像白魔看到的枪刃的虚弱，包括枪管的颤抖都是虚假的幻影一般。倏然的降临的黑暗让枪口冒出的火光在视网膜残留出一团迷幻的深紫，火药与金属的味道侵袭了嗅觉……<br/>雨水唰啦啦击打着屋檐。<br/>泠泠流淌。<br/>闪电以微弱的光亮照出男人女人的轮廓，而几不可闻的春雷在远方的天际滚动。<br/>借黑暗的庇佑无声放下武器，枪刃顿了一顿，呼出一口气，用空出的手摸摸白魔头顶……<br/>白魔笑了笑，“蛮厉害的嘛。”<br/>竖起的双耳慢慢垂下，维埃拉短短绒毛覆盖下的耳朵煨得枪刃指尖发烫，与语气中的冷静自若相反，白魔的长耳朵不安地抖动，随窗外的雷声转着方向，在枪刃掌心乱蹭。<br/>然后白魔嗤嗤地笑起来，斜过身体躲开他，“稍等一下喔，送你个东西。”<br/>“嗯哼……”仿佛哼歌一样拖长音调，白魔含糊地说上一句好了，慢慢慢慢地凑过来……<br/>白魔身体朝他倾斜，手扶在他胸前一点点靠近，空气中浮起暧昧的因子，枪刃抬手轻放在白魔后腰，女性的腰部纤瘦而紧实，让他呼吸有些窘迫。<br/>维埃拉双耳柔顺地向后垂下，双眼微闭朝他靠近，细碎刘海下露出光洁的额头，她眉眼温柔似乎能牵住人的心神，让枪刃的目光落在她脸上就无法移开。<br/>一只手悄悄地攀上男性侧颈，白魔终于吻上了枪刃，舌头钻进他嘴巴，推来一团甜蜜的暖流，是巧克力，被白魔口腔温度暖得半溶的巧克力飞快地化出甜蜜浆液，在枪刃舌上流淌……<br/>白魔另一只手也轻柔地抚上枪刃颌角，她微微侧头，耸耸身体又拉进一截距离，丰腴的胸部不自觉压到了枪刃胸膛。白魔缓慢地在枪刃微张的嘴里滑动，与枪刃沾满巧克力液的舌头轻缠，轻柔地舔过半溶液块，与枪刃共享这份这份甜蜜。<br/>随白魔搅动加速了溶化的巧克力很快成为了完全的液体，醇厚丝滑的滋味溢满口腔，巧克力的香气萦绕呼吸，似乎把空气都染上了同样的甜美。<br/>白魔翻转过舌面，把蘸上的浆液递与枪刃吮吸干净，然后才恋恋不舍退出枪刃口腔，仰着气息不稳红扑扑的脸颊，弯起眼睛问枪刃，“怎么样，甜吗？”<br/>枪刃的呆滞可能持续了有一个世纪那么长。<br/>“……甜。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>虽然一开始只是单纯搞黄色结果不知不觉已经对这对CP陷入爱河了，一点点立起了很多一开始都没有想到的性格特质，还有过去的成长经历什么的，其实除了自己的喜欢，也是因为大家的喜欢才受到鼓励，特别有兴致多写下去。<br/>很神奇的一点是，两人之间设定里的互相爱护，竟然从现实体现出来了。因为如果按照纯粹的XP来搞黄色的话我大概会是个很过分的作者，而他们用人设限制着我的出格玩法，一次次对我说“我不会这样对他/她”。<br/>我没有办法伤害他们，尽管我很想，但他们守卫着彼此，那么除了甜蜜与爱，我也没有更多能给予了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>